Shot in the Snow (REWRITTEN)
by Milady29
Summary: REWRITTEN - This story takes place during/after episode 1x19. Remember the shot in the promo that never ended in the episode? Yes, the one where the tugs point a gun at Casey. What if it had ended up in the episode?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer!

I am rewriting this story because I feel like I can do a better job than the previous version and I want to go another direction with the story. So I hope you liked this rewritten version.

I don't own anything in this fic – except for some possible OC's. This story takes place during episode 1x19. Remember the shot in the promo that never ended in the episode? Yes, the one where the tugs point a gun at Casey. What if it had ended up in the episode?

…

Even though he had worked all day, he couldn't seem to find his sleep. Not wanting to watch his uniform which was hanging ready for tomorrow, he stepped from his bed, putting his clothes back on and walking outside.

Slowly, Matthew Casey walked through the cold air of Chicago in winter. In the evening, when he wasn't busy with working as a fire-fighter or contractor, he liked to take these walks in the evening, they helped him to clear his head and he liked to see the city in the evening. He took his hands out his pockets, warmed them with his own breath and saw he was near the fire station. With a deep sigh he sat down on a bench. He felt awful that the kid had died, the last few nights; he had been staring at the ceiling, not being able to fall asleep. Somehow, the dead of this kid seem to hit him harder than anything ever did before. The life as a fire-fighter mainly seemed to exist in extreme up and downs the last few weeks. One moment he had delivered a baby after a big crash on the highway, then his girlfriend had left him. Maybe the baby was why the death of the kid made him even sadder, although it was always sad when they couldn't rescue somebody. He stood up again, walking past the fire station when he saw something was wrong. The worst thing was even that Kelly still was thinking he slept with Heather. He had walked out on Boden and if today wasn't bad enough, the ambulance nearly got stolen. The girls had managed themselves pretty well, but he felt awful with the idea that they were in danger. Of course, anything could happen anytime, but it just pushed his nose back on the facts. But even after that, the day had to get worse. Again those little tugs showed up and when he tried to talk some sanity in their heads, but the leader of their group had just stared at him, pissed. He didn't know if they were the one who had fired the bullets into the fire house but he also knew he shouldn't go looking for a fight, especially after Voight.

His shoes left traces in the snow that was falling and he was happy to be home. The kitchen still needed cleaning and to avoid his bedroom again he started to clean, something he usually tried to avoid. The words of Boden kept repeating in his head. The kid owned better than the fire house that was nearly falling apart. He did. The kid deserved a better fire house than one with two grown man acting childish because they were both too proud to hear and tell the truth. Hermann was the one to come up with the story. He lifted his phone out of his pocket, locking and unlocking it, not sure if he should call Kelly, tell him the truth. That he didn't sleep with Heather and that he hoped that Kelly could believe him. He could never sleep with Heather, he was to loyal to Andy to ever do that. He'd tell Kelly tomorrow, for sure. At least make up before they would show their respect to the kid.

When the last clean plate had reached its shelf, he sighed, sitting down at the kitchen table, not sure if he should try to sleep. Somehow, the bed still felt empty without Hallie next to him. Still, he laid down in bed, closing his eyes and happy that after an hour of turning and shifting, he fell asleep. Until 2 at night, when he woke up again.

Still not tired enough to fall back asleep right away, he grabbed his running shoes out of the closet, putting on his winter coat he ran outside, just a few more blocks before he would go to sleep again. But he would run himself so tired that he had to full asleep right away and sleep until his alarm would wake him. That was what he wanted. Then he would shower, put on his uniform and go to the station, as if it was a normal day.. The snow felt cold against his face and the shivers went down his spine when one of the flakes fell behind his collar, in his neck. His head was nearly empty of thoughts until he reached 95th street, where the fire house was located. Even though he didn't have the intention to run to the fire house, he did run in the direction. His iPod kept playing classis rock, but he wasn't really listening to the music when something suspicious caught his eye when he ran around the fire house, to run home. The group of tugs was trying to break in.

''You better get away from here.'' The boys moved away from the window, forming a circle around him. One of them was holding up a gun. ''Put down the gun.'' He moved his hand in his pocket, as if he had a gun. Only now he realized one more boy was standing at the window, which was opened and there was still a light burning. The guy seemed to be ready to pull the trigger. Casey jumped forward; ''No!'' Before he could even do something, a gunshot rang out from behind him and he fell forward, his face feeling the cold snow, he could see the feet running away, but he couldn't get up.

''Casey?!'' Boden's voice rang out through the silence that had been around him for seconds.

''Shit.'' He heard Boden hissing between his teeth. ''Stay with me, Matthew!''

''911, I need an ambulance at fire station 51,really fast! No, there is no ambulance available here. It is one of our own man.''

Casey closed his eyes. ''Matthew! Stay with me!'' His eyes kept opening and closing, he heard multiple voices talking. ''Did you move him?''

''No, I think he has been shot in the back. I didn't dare too.''

Matt tried to get up, his face almost burning from the cold snow he was laying in.

He closed his eyes again while he heard somebody say; ''This looks pretty bad.''

Kelly Severide was very early this morning, being unable to sleep, thinking about the boy. Also, he wanted to make up with Casey. He had talked about the situation with Shay, who couldn't sleep either and she also had said that he was childish for not letting Casey explain what actually happened between him and heather. Shay got out the car, looking at the rest of the teams in their uniforms. ''Where are Boden and Casey?''

''Nobody knows, they are probably just late. Of all days, they are late today.'' Hermann shook his head.

''I am sure they didn't do it on purpose.'' Severide frowned. ''Now, let's get ready to honour that kid.'' He said, looking around the room, with a strange feeling spreading through his stomach. Boden and Casey were never late.

* * *

NOTE: So, I hope you like the rewrite of this story. The old version is still up on my profile and I am going to use some of the parts of it but a lot in the storyline is going to change. I hope that oyu are intested in reading this rewrite. Thank you for reading the first chapter and please do leave a review with what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

The snow fell down, kept lying on his pet for a few seconds, then it melted away. Kelly Severide saluted, looking straight ahead while the funeral procession passed them by. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes, but he tried not to cry. Next to him stood Boden, who had just arrived, not saying a word when they formed their formation. He had only yelled his orders when they had so salute. A few minutes after the procession had passed; they broke their formation, only to see Boden running across the street, to the group of tug that always swarmed around the neighborhood. Severide ran after him. ''Chief, what is wrong?''

''It was you, you were the shooters!'' Boden yelled and the boys looked at Boden, unimpressed.

''proof it.'' They walked away, without looking back at Boden nor Severide.

''Chief! There is nothing we can prove. The shooting was days ago, we don't have any proof.'' Severide stood next to Boden, confused.

Boden looked to the ground with a deep sigh. ''Matthew has been shot last night. I was alone in the fire station and suddenly there was a shot. When I ran outside they were running away and…''

He looked across the street; to the other firemen who were parking the vehicles back inside.

''Matthew was down, this is bad, Kelly.''

Severide opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out of his mouth. ''H-how is he?'' He finally managed to stutter. Boden shook his head.

''The bullet hit him the spine, they don't know the damage yet.''

Kelly shook his head. ''No, no, this can't be true.''

Boden nodded. ''I am afraid it is.'' They crossed the street together, joined the other firemen on their way to the common room. The girl were called away and jumped in the ambulance, drove away.

''Casey doesn't take of his phone.'' Hermann mumbled to Otis.

''Listen up!'' Boden yelled, hearing what Hermann said. ''Lieutenant Casey is not late; he is in the hospital at this moment. Yesterday night, he was shot close to the station.''

The whole common room fell silent in shock. ''Why… Why Didn't you tell us?'' Mumbled Hermann, looking to the floor.

''Because I am sure Casey wanted us to honor the kid first. Also, I wanted to wait until there was clarification about his situation.''

''If he is in the hospital, then why are we sitting here?'' Otis frowned. ''We always wait at the hospital when one of us is in danger. ''

The other man nodded, agreeing with him.

In the end, fire station 51 was a family. They left the firehouse and sat in the waiting room, ready for when a call came in and waiting for news on Matt.

''I hate it to be sitting here.'' Hermann mumbled, looking up to the ceiling of the familiar hospital waiting room, Otis shook his head. ''You know, we have been sitting here for you a few months ago for hours.'' Hermann looked annoyed. ''That is not what I meant, I just meant that always when we sit here, something crappy happened.''

''Gentleman, be nice.'''Mouch said to them, looking up from his Japanese magazine. Severide stood up next to Mouch, walking outside, back in the snow. They were just waiting for twenty minutes since Boden had walked away for an update, but it seemed to take an eternity. He walked back inside, grabbing a cup of coffee and felt a shock when he saw Boden in the waiting room.

''Kelly, come with me.'' He handed the coffee to Mouch and ran after Boden, who already walked back into the long corridor.

''Any update on Matt, chief?''

''He is out of surgery. They managed to remove a part of the bullet that was pressing in his spinal cord, but his spinal cord is severely damaged.'' Boden said, gloomy and Severide looked to the floor.

''Is he paralyzed?''

''He has to be, his nerves are damaged.''

''Oh…'' Severide said angry and sad at the same time and the turned to the wall. This was such a bad news, he couldn't believe Matt would be paralyzed. He didn't want to believe Matt would be paralyzed.

Boden walked back to tell the rest of the group while Kelly paced on the hallway, waiting for another update of the doctor if he could see him. He wanted to see Matt and find out it was all a misunderstanding and that Matt was okay. But he knew that the bitter truth was that Matt was shot.

He Regretted that they had been fighting yesterday now. It didn't make sense now anymore, he wished they had make up now.

In the waiting room most of the people were just staring, numb, as they could hardly comprehend what Boden had just said.

''What if he is never going to wlak again?'' Otis asked sad.

''Matthew will never give up, he will walk again, I am sure!'' Cruz said and Shay nodded, still looking to the ground as the news was so shocking. It felt like a bomb just dropped.

''He was brought to ICU, you can see him for a minute if you like.'' A nurse said as she walked to the firemen and Kelly and Boden got up.

''I want to see him as well.'' Gabby said as she got up and walked after Severide, Mills looking as she got up, angry.

Walking down the hall with Severide they were brought to the ICU and stood in front of the glass that separated them from Matt.

Matt was on his stomach, patches of bandages just under his neck and his face hidden under the oxygen mask. He was hooked on IVs and monitors and a doctor was checking his vitals.

''I owe my life to him.'' Boden said sad as he joined Gabby and Kelly. If Matthew had not been there he had probably been shot by the gang members. Now Matt was clinging to life.

''He has to get better…he has to!'' Kelly said then. Gabby nodded as she saw Matt laying there, her heart almost breaking inside. But he was strong, he had to get through this. As they walked away she called her brother.

''What case are you working on….good…I want you to try your best to the find the person responsible.''

''It's my job, sis.'' Antonio told her and she bit on her lip.

''It's important. You have to find the person.'' She said, thinking about Matt fighting for his life.

* * *

NOTE: Well, as you can see now the storyline changes a lot from here from how it was in the previous version.

Thanks again for all the reviews, I am really glad you like the rewrite and I hope you won't keep the review box lonely for this chapter! Please tell me what you thought!


	3. Chapter 3

Matt woke up, confused and his throat was sore and confused he looked around, wondering why he laid on his stomach and his eyes almost fell shut again while he looked at his hands, full with IVs. Mat tried to turn around when he suddenly realized that his lower body was not moving at all and he felt nothing below his navel. Worried his lip started to shake and he wanted to call for help, but then his eyes fell shut and he fell asleep.

When he woke up, he was suddenly on his back, supported by pillows and he still felt woozy because of the medication. A nurse entered his room.

''You are awake, how are you feeling?'' She said as he checked his vitals.

''I don't know.'' Matt said confused and upset.

She nodded and looked at him; ''Is your back painful, can you manage laying on your back?'' The nurse asked worried and Matt just nodded, more confused than realizing the pain. Mostly the painkillers kept it away.

A doctor was called a few minutes later and walked into the room, Matt looking at the older man, confused.

''I am doctor Johnson, I am your doctor.''

Matt nodded slowly, afraid he was going to lose consciousness again now the painkillers were getting to him again.

''What happened?'' He finally managed, weak.

''You were shot in the back and the bullet was shot between two vertebra. We managed to get it out but it hit your nerves. They are not severed but they are damaged and we don't know what the damage did to your body.''

''I can't feel my legs.'' Matt said almost panicking because of the what the doctor told him now and it stressed him.

''That is right, you can't feel them and I can't promise that you will get the feeling in your legs back, but also can't tell if you are going to be paralyzed for the last of your life.'' The doctor said compassionate and Matt nodded, numb. Then he hid his face in in his hands, sobbing because of the terrible news. He was so scared, so scared he would never walk again. Slowly after, it all became to much and he fell asleep again.

When he woke up, he was no longer alone and he was somewhat surprised to see Kelly by his bedside. Matt looked at him and Kelly moved his chair a little closer.

''Hey, how are you feeling?'' Kelly asked worried.

''I don't know.'' Matt said, his voice raw. ''Why are you here? I thought you were angry with me.''

Kelly shook his head with his mouth open, almost sighing. ''Matt, that doesn't matter, I am sorry that I said those things before but right now, those are not important anymore. I just want to be here for you and support you when you need me so you can recover. Because I want you to recover, we all want you to recover.'' Severide said.

Matt nodded slowly, looking at the large card on his nightstand and Kelly held up, so he could read all the names of the firehouse and slowly a weak smile showed on his face. He looked down and saw there was a little dog plushy, looking like Pouch was in the bed as well. He laughed and Kelly smiled.

''Little gift so you can feel at home.''

Matt smiled a little and tired his eyes fell shut again, appreciating that his friend was here. He woke up a few hours later when it was a little more dark outside and now he felt different, panicked because he thought about the future, where nothing was sure.

Dawson sat on the couch at home next to Mills and they were watching a movie, his arm around her and she checked her phone, hoping on a text from Severide with an update on Matt because she was worried about him.

''What's wrong, waiting for a text of your boyfriend?'' Mills said, almost as if he was angry that she was on her phone when her phone started to ring and she walked away, taking the call when she saw it was Matt's number.

''Matt?'' She asked worried in the kitchen, worried that Peter would hear her and that he would get angry again because he was mad she had left his side in the hospital to see Matt.

''Gabby…are you there?'' She heard Matt cry and worried she pressed the volume up.

''Are you okay? Matt, talk to me!'' She said worried and she heard Matt sniff through the phone. Then he hung up and worried she walked to the living room.

''I need to go to the hospital, there is something with Matt.''

''It's all about Matt again.'' Peter said, still upset about last night. Sure, he understood that she was worried about Matt but it hurt him because she knew that she had always been attracted to Matt and he knew it was stupid and selfish to be jealous in this situation, but he couldn't help it, he just loved her.

''This is not about me and Matt, this is about Matt needing somebody, he is seriously injured!''

''I get it Gabby but why does he call you and not somebody else!'' Peter said hurt and he looked back at the TV, Gabby walking out.

When she arrived she walked into his room and Mat was lying in bed, looking out of the window with a red face and he looked at her, glad that she was here but also feeling guilty. He felt so selfish for calling her but in the spur of the moment in which he was in pain and his worried took over his brain, he had.

''It was stupid to call you, you have Peter.'' Matt said, feeling guilty that he had called her and she had left home and possibly Mills to be with him.

''It's okay.'' Gabby said worried and she took his hand when he suddenly started to cry.

''I might be paralyzed forever…and I am scared, I am scared that I am never going to walk again and that I am never going to be able to be a firefighter again.'' Matt said sad and Gabby sat down on the bedside and she caressed his hand.

''You are going to be okay, you are going to walk again and before you can even dream about it you will be back on truck 81.''

Matt started to sob and she pulled him again his shoulder.

''I am so sorry for calling you, I just didn't want to be alone.'' Matt said, sobbing with her face in her neck and she tried to comfort him.

''It is oaky, I don't want you to be alone. It's all okay.'' She said as the least thing she wanted know was him worrying about calling her.

''I am so scared, I am so scared.'' Matt cried and Dawson put his arm tighter around him.

''It's going to be okay, you are going to walk again, I am sure.'' Dawson said and she caressed him through his hair, trying to comfort him and she knew there was nothing she could do or say that would make him feel any better. He fell asleep then and carefully she laid him in the pillows, pulling the blanket up and hoping that he would have a good night, with new power tomorrow and hoping that he would never give up.

* * *

NOTE: Matt is scared because of the uncertain future and needed somebody by his side, but will this have a big impact in Gabby's relationship with Mills and will things soon be clear for Matt and will he be able to recover? How will the firehouse deal with this and will they get the gang?

I hope that you liked this chapter and if you read the first version you know it is going to be all different! I hope you liked this storyline more and thank you so much for reading. Please leave a review before you go! It would mean a lot, I would love to hear what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

''Don't tell Matt Voight is on the case.'' Antonio said and Gabby shook his head. She had run into her brother when she walked into the hospital and he had just been out on his way to the station. He had just asked Matt some questions about the shooting, about what he could remember but all seemed to be a big blur for Matt.

''I won't, I am just here to see how he is..'' Gabby said and Antonio nodded. Then they parted ways and Gabby walked to the elevator, took the elevator up and walked through the hallway to the room Matt was in. She could only hope that they would find the person responsible soon. He had been so broken when she was here two nights ago. Yesterday evening she had been on shift but this morning the shift had ended.

She knocked on the door and slowly walked in. Matt was awake, but just looking at the ceiling.

''hey, how are you feeling?'' She asked worried, not sure if he wanted her here. He gave her a small smile.

''Dawson visiting hour?'' He asked dryly and she smiled.

''Yeah, I guess.''

''I am glad you are here but I think you should go to Peter and to shift and not be here with me. I was stupid for calling you last wednesday because you are with Peter. I blew my chance with you and that's why I am stupid for calling you.''

Gabby shook her head. ''No, you are not stupid for calling me. You are not and if you need me I will be here, not matter that I am with Peter.'' Gabby said with a smile.

''Do you know if your brothers team has any lead on the person who did this?'' Matt asked and she shook her head.

''He doesn't tell me much.''

''I don't know much either. It's just, I only remember seeing somebody sanding by the window with a gun and when I stopped the person somebody shot me in my back and I don't know how to feel about it. I have nor egret because I saved Boden but I do feel bad because I might never walk again.'' Matt said guilty and Gabby shook her head.

''I get it, you feel bad because you are in pain but you wouldn't have done it any different.''

''Exactly.''

''Is there anything I can do for you?''

''No.'' Matt said with a small but grateful smile.

''Can I take you outside, some fresh air would probably do you good.'' Gabby said as she pointed a the wheelchair, immediately realizing that she knew he couldn't and she only felt worse now.

''I can't, if I sit up I faint and I can't sit up, I can't move, my back hurts and I wish I could go outside.'' Matt said and she nodded.

''I should go soon…but I will be back to check on you, but I know that Kelly is coming by soon again.''

She stood up and Matt wanted to try to fall asleep so time would go faster and there was nothing he could do now he was flat on his back.

''Wait, maybe you can do something for me, can you pick up some clothes at me home?'' Matt asked then.

''Sure.''

''Boden has my key.''

''I will ask him and pick it up for you.''

''Thank you.'' Matt said and he heard her walking out. The pain in his lower back was killing him and he wish he could sleep again, hoping that he would wake up and that it would all be a bad dream. He was so scared, so afraid that he would never walk again and that he would have to leave behind everything he cared about.

He cared about his job, contracting and now he wasn't able to do either of the things. Why did he deserve this?

Then his eyes finally fell shut and he slept for a little.

Kelly walked in and saw Matt was asleep, he wanted to walk out but Matt opened his eyes.

''Please don't go.''

''Oh, Okay. Sorry, I thought you were asleep.'' Kelly said and he sat down, Matt turning his head so he could actually see Kelly. They had had a fight right before the shooting and now they were friends again and Matt was glad about that because it felt like he was surrounded by support.

''Are you going to get out of bed soon?'' Kelly asked because ever since Matt was in since four days, they had barely moved him and Kelly knew he couldn't move much himself but it worried him that Matt wasn't moving at all.

''Next week sitting up maybe, if I don't faint. Then it could be another week before I can get out of bed if I can sit up.'' Matt said and Kelly sighed.

''That is bad.'' Kelly said as he had hoped Matt would at least be able to get out of bed soon.

''Yeah it will be okay, I am sure.'' Matt said, trying to stay strong and positive.

''Just keep that attitude, then everything will be okay.'' Kelly said and Matt nodded.

They kept hatting for a long time until Matt couldn't take it anymore and he fell asleep again. When he woke up again Gabby was there with his bag of clothes and he thanked her when she suddenly took a pair of sweatpants and a shirt from the back.

''I will ask a nurse, because I can't let you do it.'' Matt said and she felt awkward.

''It's not. I just want to help you.''

''Yeah but it's that you have Peter and the last thing I want is to be in-between you and Peter and I don't know if I can be your friend without having feelings for you.'' Matt admitted and she nodded, numb. It was weird. He finally said he had feelings for her, but now she was in a relationship.

Torn she walked out, calling a nurse for him and going home, no idea what to think or to say. Matt laid there in bed, not sure if he did was right. He liked Gabriela and he wanted to be with her but he knew he blew this chance and now it was too late, now she had found a man that was better for her and he had to accept that.

When Gabby walked out of the hospital, dazed and confused about everything that had happened when her phone rang and when she saw it was Antonio she took it.

''We might have gotten the proof for Matt's case, there are camera's around the firehouse. ''Antonio said triumphantly and Gabby sighed relieved, hoping that she could figure things out with Matt and Peter after they had figured it out for Matt. That's all that was important now, getting the person responsible in court as soon as possible and hopefully that would make him feel better soon as well.

* * *

NOTE: They might have found the proof to get the gang guilty of Matts shooting but do they really have the proof or are they cheering to early? Can the firehouse get Matt through this tough weeks coming and can he figure things out with Gabriela while he is recovering? Well even more, can Gabby sort those things out?

I hope you liked this story even now the story is getting a dawsey storyline, but it is not just that, there is a lot more to the story so I hope you keep reading it evne when you are not a fan of that ship. Please do leave a review with what you thought, it was very important to me and I would love to hear what you think and thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Gabby walked through her apartment, bumping into Peter.

''Hey, good morning babe.'' She said, trying to kiss him on his cheek but he looked to the other side, refusing her kiss and she looked down.

''What is it?'' She asked and he shrugged.

''Maybe you should ask Matt if you can kiss him good morning, because you seem to be more eager to be around him than to be with me.'' Mills said because he was upset she had left him yesterday night again. She hadn't said where she was going because he hadn't asked out of anger but because she was taking a large duffle bag with clothing he could guess she went to bring Matt his clothes and although he thought it was a great thing from her to do, he was upset she didn't tell him what she was going to do and that she kept leaving her time with him to see Matt.

''Maybe I should.'' She said upset and she left the kitchen, also not sure if she should go to see Matt.

In Matts room, Kelly entered early that evening and saw his friend half asleep. Matt was still on his back, as flat as possible and Kelly knew Matt was bored, because there was not much he could do and he hoped that Matt's recovery would start soon so he could sit up again and maybe spend some time reading a book, or watch tv instead of looking at the ceiling for hours.

''Hey.'' Matt said. ''heard you enter.''

''Yeah, just getting some coffee.'' Kelly said as the nurses entered the check on Matt and Matt nodded.

Kelly walked to the coffee machine to get some coffee and when he looked back at Matt's room he saw the nurses holding him as they lifted him up in a seated position to change the plaster on his back and Kelly looked at the large scar on his back.

Matt seemed almost powerless as they helped him and Kelly felt bad, but was sure that his friend was strong enough to get through this and they were all supporting him, everyone of 51.

Kelly walked back inside as the nurses walked back inside and sat down next to Matt.

''How are you feeling.''

''A little better than yesterday, my back is not as sore.''

''That is so good to hear.'' Kelly smiled and he looked at all the postcards on the wall.

''Did you have any visitors today?'' Kelly asked and Matt nodded.

''Yeah first the psychiatrist came...and I didn't like that and then my mom came...and then I really needed a psychiatrist.'' He stated dryly and Kelly chuckled. ''Sorry, that wasn't funny.'' Kelly said then but Matt smiled.

''It was a joke.''

''Okay...but did your mom say?'' Kelly said because of what he said, he was afraid his mom had said something that had upset him.

''Mom said she is sorry I can't be a firefighter anymore and I am determined to become a firefighter again. She doesn't understand.'' Matt says, frowning as he still looking at the ceiling and looks at Kelly then. ''I am going to return, see!''

''What?'' Kelly asked as he didn't know what Matt wanted him to look at.

''Look at my toes, I can feel that I am wiggling them.'' Matt said, unable to see his own toes and Kelly looked, but nothing was moving under the blankets. The bobbles in the blanket that showed where his toes where, were not moving for the slightest bit. Kelly looked at the ground before looking back at Matt, not knowing what to say.

But he knew it was better to be honest than tell his friend a lie.

''Matt, your toes...they were not moving.'' Kelly said then Matt shook his head.

''No they were moving, I am sure!'' He said then, angry and sad and Kelly felt guilty for telling Matt the truth. Maybe he should have told Matt a lie.

''They were moving.'' Matt says again, tears flowing down his face and Kelly shook his head. ''I am sorry Matt...maybe not now but they will move, I am sure. You will walk again because you are strong and you can make it. Just now is too early but you will.'' Kelly said and he moved closer to the bed, tried to comfort Matt. Matt was sobbing, broken by the fact that he thought he was able to move his toes but he wasn't. He felt hopeless and he was scared that he would never walk again.

''Matt, don't cry, it is going to be okay. It is all going to be okay.''

''I can't move my legs or toes and I can't sit up, I can't even feel my bladder or feel if my legs are cold of warm and all because of that stupid gang.'' Matt said angry and sad and looking at Kelly, he finally calmed down a little bit, because his friend was looking so worried at him. Finally Matt tried his tears and closed his eyes, hoping that Kelly was right and that he could make it after all and that he would walk again.

At the police station, they were still at work.

''Loading the footage.'' Antonio said as he looked at the screen, hoping that the filer saved on the DVD would be enough to prove the gang guilty of Matt's shooting. The laptop was still loading the file and Antonio was nervous, hoping that this would be the proof. He just hoped that justice would come for the shooter first because Matt was so miserable and the didn't deserve this, not at all.

Finally the video software loaded and Antonio moved closer to the screen and so did Hank Voight, standing behind him. After pulling some strings here and there, the bad cop was free from prison now but Antonio was somewhat glad Voight was helping him because he knew some of the gangs.

''Are you actually eager to find the person that shot Matt Casey?'' Antonio asked as he knew Matt and Voight had a complicated history.

''Yeah. Matthew and I may not be the best friends but he didn't deserve and now we are going to find the little prick that did this to him.'' Voight said and Antonio nodded.

''No, no no nooo!'' Antonio yelled mad when the footage started and the only thing the camera showed was the snow that had been blasted in front of the camera, hardly anything visible through the thick of layer of snow that was in front of the camera.

* * *

NOTE: The police may have cheered to early about the evidence because the camera is not going to work, but can Antonio or Voight figure out another was to get the evidence. Will Matt feel better soon when his rehabilitation starts and will Gabby finally figure things out?

Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you liked this chapter. Please to leave a review with what you thought and if there is anything you hope to see in the next chapter. Really looking forward to your opinion on this story!


	6. Chapter 6

Numb Matt looked outside at the snow falling down as the PT was working on his legs. At least, he guessed, because he was not feeling anything and it worried him because it was more than a week since the shooting and he knew most of the swelling should be gone by now but he was still not feeling his legs and it kept him worrying and afraid.

''Are you ready to sit up?'' The Pt asked and he helped Matt sit up. Matt started to pant as his back was hurting terribly and he wanted to lay down again.

''Why can't I just sit up?'' Matt asked with tears in his eyes as he tried to ignore the pain.

''Your back is still sore and your abdomen is weakened by the paralysis and that makes it hard to sit up, but after you find your balance again and your abdomen gain strength again you will be able to sit up for longer time.'' The PT said as he helped Matt lay down again.

Matt kept looking out of the window, looking at the snow that reminded him off the night he was shot and it made him sick, scared.

What if this was his reality?

In the firehouse, the men were sitting around the table.

''Is any of you going to see Matt tonight?''

''I can't, I am going to church tonight, but I am going to pray for him there.'' Cruz said and Herrmann shrugged.

''Parents teachers meeting at school for Lee Henry. I don't have a choice.''

''I will probably go there.'' Gabby said from the kitchen.

''Maybe we can take him out for a day soon. If he is going to be in the hospital so long, it might be nice to go out for a day. Maybe we can get him here for a day or we can go out with him for a day. It might make him feel better.'' Otis said as he kept strolling on his phone and he looked up, everybody looking at him.

''That is a good idea actually.'' Cruz said and Otis frowned.

''I got them more often, you should listen to me more often.'' Otis said sassy and the others laughed.

''I got an idea.'' Herrmann said then and moving closer to the table, the man all started to talk about the idea.

Later that day, almost in the evening Gabby entered Matt's room, not sure how to feel about Mill's reaction this morning during the breakfast when she had said she was going to see Matt because she hadn't seen him for the last few days because she was afraid Mills would be upset again. She didn't want to lose Peter but she felt bad about not being with Matt the last few days.

''Hey, how are you feeling?'' Gabby asked as Matt was sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning forward.

''Well..this is progress.'' Matt said with a crooked smile, but almost sighing because of the pain in his back.

''Did the PT help you sit up?''

''This morning…this was just me.'' Matt said proud but Gabby saw there was something wrong.

''What is wrong?'' Gabby asked worried and Matt sighed.

''My back hurts like hell, but I can't lay down again. I managed to sit up but I can't lay down again.'' Matt said almost embarrassed and Gabby rushed forward.

''I will help you…if you let me.'' She said and he nodded. Carefully she helped him sit down and before he could sit up again to pull his legs back on the bed, she did and laid the blanket over him.

''It is pretty cold inside here, your legs might get cold, you have to keep in mind that your body is not as good with temperature regulation anymore.'' Gabby said as she knew it from the medical training she had had and Matt gave her a small smile.

''Thank you so much.''

''You are welcome, remember? Anything.''

''I got a question.'' Matt asked as Gabby sat down so they were on eye level.

''Why is Antonio avoiding me?'' Matt asked. ''I called him every day because he said he was going to look at the camera's and he never called me back about it and I am afraid that he doesn't have any idea.''

''I don't know Matt, he doesn't talk about work with me very often.'' Gabby said as she hadn't heard anything either and when she had called Laura she had said that Antonio was so busy at work he had hardly been home and that he was still working on the case.

''I will ask him.'' Gabby said and Matt nodded gratefully. Then she noticed his eyes feel shut every not and then and she realized that he had a long day.

She got ready to go.

''I should go, you are tired.''

''Yeah, I am sorry.'' He said as she sat down on the bedside and moved a little closer to him. He laid his hand on her shoulder and suddenly she moved forward.

Slowly their lips touched each other and Gabby laid her hand in his neck, kissing him, over and over again when she suddenly let go and looked at him.

''I can't…I can't…I want to but I can't.'' Gabby said as she let him go, thinking about Peter. She felt bad about what she just had done although she didn't feel bad about kissing Matt…it felt good but so bad.

''I know…it was wrong.'' Matt said and sad he looked out of the window, hoping that Gabby would leave. He understood it and he knew she was with Peter but for a tiny bit he had hoped that he would finally be with her.

''I have Peter…and you..''

''I have nobody.'' Matt said as he looked to the floor and he was afraid that if he could not be able to walk again, nothing was going to change about that. That he was going to lose his job and he would be alone forever.

''You have a lot of people. Your sister, Kelly, everybody at the firehouse, they care about you.''

''But not you. You….''

''I care about you.'' She said and he shook his head.

''But you have Peter you care more about… and I get it.''

Lost, Gabby got up and looked at him.

''Matt…I will figure this out. I promise. Everything is going to be okay.'' She said then and she left. Matt looked out of the window again, his heart almost racing as he saw the snow and he closed his eyes, scared that nothing was ever going to be okay again.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby is struggling and apparently Antonio is struggling as well with the case because nothing is known again about the search for the evidence against the gang that shot Matt. The firehouse is planning something for Matt. What do you think it is going to be?

Thank you for reading and I hope you liked this chapter. Please do leave a review with what you thought and what you hope to see in next chapter. Please be hones tin your review, really hoping you will tell what you thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Matt looked out of the window as the nurse gave him a sponge bath, feeling so bad as he was not even able to shower or have a bath himself.

''Heard you are going out today with your friends.'' The nurse said and Matt didn't want to be upset with her, because nurse Eva was so nice to him but he just felt embarrassed and helpless like this.

The PT helped him this morning with witting down in a wheelchair and he had been practicing for a few days with sitting up now and he hoped he could make it the whole afternoon with the guys.

The nurse helped him get dressed and he pulled the shirt over his head himself, but looked away as she pulled the jeans up his legs and he could only know by looking at it. His whole lower body seemed to be gone. Looking out of the window, not looking at reality, seemed to be the only way to get through this.

Gabby looked as Peter walked into her apartment.

''hey, I think we need to talk.''

''I thought that is why you invited me.'' He said, holding up the phone with the text asking him to come over.

''I also made dinner.'' She said, pointing at the food on the table with a smile but he shook his head.

''I just want you to say what you have to say because I prefer that. Because I think I know what you have to say.''

''Peter, maybe it is better if we take some time away from each other.'' Gabby said, crossing his arms and Peter nodded. ''You are breaking up with me.''

''Yeah…'' Gabby said with a shaking voice. She had hoped it would be different but she knew it was better for Peter as well, because now he could move on to somebody that would be better for him than her.

''Yeah, have fun with Matthew.'' Peter said upset and he walked out of the apartment. Gabby turned around, laying her head against the kitchen cabinet as she started to sob and she wished she had never had gotten in this situation.

Kelly drove to the hospital, another car driving behind him. All of the guys working on truck except for Mills were here with him to take Matt out for a day. They wanted to take him to the pier so he would be outside for a while after he was already staying in the hospital for almost two and half week. After that they would dinner at the firehouse, where the other shift had made a lot of food for their group after they had planned this, as they also felt bad for the lieutenant of the other shift, hoping a day like this would make him feel a little bit better.

He got out of the car and walked inside, ran up the stairs to the third floor as it was crowded by the elevator and walked to Matt's room, glad to see his friend was sitting on the edge of the bed. He was already wearing sweatpants, sock and a jacket, but he was struggling with his shoes.

''I told the nurse to leave my shoes, but I can't do it.'' Matt said, struggling again and Kelly took the shoe from his hand, got down on his knees and tried to get the shoes on Matt's feet.

''Can you feel anything yet?'' Kelly asked hopeful, hoping that Matt would at least feel that somebody was putting the shoes on.

''No, not at all.'' Matt said with a deep sigh. Finally Kelly managed to get one shoe over the paralyzed foot and soon the other followed.

''Thank you.'' Matt said, looking at the ground.

''Hey, that is what friends are for, right? Always ask me if I can help you with anything.''

''Yeah…it's just….never mind.'' Matt said. He wanted to say it was stupid he needed help but he also knew that it was not stupid, it was just that he wasn't used to needing help. Suddenly Severide put his hand on her back and Matt looked surprise as Severide lifted him up, the other hand under his knees and put him down in the wheelchair.

''This must be the worst lifting up a person you ever did.'' Mat smirked.

''Barely even in the top 100. I mean, I once had to lift up a guy wearing nothing more but candy made underwear. That was terrible. This is nothing.'' Kelly said with a smirk, hoping the joy would cheer Matt up a little bit and when Matt was comfortable and could keep his balance, Kelly pushed to the elevator and they went to the exit.

''So what are we going to do?'' Matt asked but then they went outside the big doors and Matt saw the snow.

''It's snowing?'' Matt said then, scared as he pulled the bonnet of truck 81 over his head. He wanted to go outside but his chest tightened now.

''Yeah, just a little.'' Kelly said as he started to push the wheelchair outside.

''Please take me back inside.'' Matt said and Kelly stopped pushing the wheelchair.

''Matt, we are just going to take you out for a day. Nothing to be scared off. The guys are just around the corner, we are taking you to the pier and the firehouse.'' He said and Matt put his hands on the wheels of the wheelchair, trying to push them backward to go back inside. The snow was falling in his face and it made his heart race. He really wanted to go back inside, scared.

''Matt…''

''Take me back inside.'' Matt yelled and the cold snow falling on him made him panic even more and remembered him of when he had fallen into the snow after being shot. The cold snow seemed a direct link back to that night and when he closed his eyes he felt a fierce pain through his back as if he was reliving it. He felt tears burning in his eyes and as he saw the gang standing in front of him again in his mind, he started to cry.

''Take me back inside.'' He just said, laying his hand over his eyes as he dried his tears. Confused Kelly pulled the wheelchair back inside.

''What is wrong.''

''Nothing, I just can't go with you.'' Matt said, looking at the snow outside. That snow was remembering him about the pain in his back then, but the numbness in his lower body now and how his face was in the snow when he had fallen to the ground.

His chest tightened even more and he got dizzy and before he knew what happened, he lost conciousness, falling to the ground.

* * *

NOTE: They wanted to take Matt out for a day but there is more wrong with him than just his physical injury. Can they help him through this? Gabby and Peter broke up. How will it go at work now at work and between her and Matt?

Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked this chapter. Please do leave a review with what you thought and what you hope to see for the story. I am really looking forward to know what you think so I hope you will leave one!


	8. Chapter 8

''Matt? Matt?'' Kelly looked at his friend, waiting for his friend to open his eyes. He was worried and a nurse kneeled down by them. Finally Matt opened his eyes and looked Kelly, groaning and the nurse told him to stay down.

''You suddenly fainted.'' Kelly said shocked by what just had happened. The nurse told Matt again to stay down because sitting up would cause him to faint again.

''I'm okay, I'm okay.'' Matt whispered as he wanted to get up and as far away from the snow as possible. He felt close to the snow as they were still close to the entry. It felt different than behind his safe window.

''Come on, carefully.'' The nurse said as she helped Matt sit up. Kelly helped the nurse helped him back in the wheelchair and Kelly held his shoulders, looking worried at his friend because he was afraid something was wrong.

''Maybe you are not ready yet. I take you back to your room.'' The nurse said. ''Probably too much sitting up and too much tension for today.''

Matt looked at Kelly with an apologizing smile and nodded. ''The therapist said I can faint with sitting up. Sorry.''

''No problem. Next time.'' Kelly said as he just wanted his friend to feel better and he left to the cars, the nurse taking Matt upstairs again.

''Matt is not going with us.'' Kelly said as he walked to the men, waiting outside the cars.

''What, something wrong?'' Herrmann asked worried. The others looked away, sad that Matt was not going with him after they finally thought they could maybe let him feel a little better.

''He fainted…when we went outside. The nurse said it could be just the tension and stress about going outside and because he is not that used to sitting up but he looked so stressed…scared when I brought him out in the snow.'' Kelly said, shaking his head.

''Well, another time then. I think it is better he can sleep now.'' Otis said as he sat down in the car and they all left.

Matt held the nurse tight as she lifted him back on the bed and he still felt dizzy. Looking at the window he saw that the snow was still falling, but behind the window he felt safe from the snow, safe from the bad memories.

The only thing now was that he dreading the moment he had to leave this place.

Gabby walked into the hospital room with a new bunch of flowers because all of the ones that were there had withered away already and she thought it was nice to bring new ones, so his room would at least looked a little bit miserable and she looked surprised as Matt was back on the bed, back in the hospital already.

''Heard you were going out today, hadn't expected you back yet. Just wanted to bring you some new flowers.'' Gabby said and Gabby put it down in a vase, put it down on the nightstand and she smiled happy.

''Thank you so much.'' He said and she sat down.

''But how was your day? Hoping you had a good day.'' She said and he shook his head.

''I didn't go. I fainted right before we left. Spend most of my afternoon watching daytime TV.'' He said and she sighed.

''I am sorry, I had expected today would be a good day for you.''

Well, he had expected too but with the snow, he had panicked but he did not dare to tell her about his fear, he knew it was stupid, it was just snow and it were just memories and he had to face them, but he had been too panicked now.

''I talked to Antonio today and…they don't have anything, They were looking at the cameras but the cameras were covered by the snow. They did a search by the gang but they couldn't find the gun. They are working on it but they might end up empty handed.'' Gabby said sad and Matt nodded, tears filling his eyes and he tried to stay strong as he did not want to cry with Gabby here. But then he couldn't keep it in anymore and he started to sob.

''Don't cry, it will be okay. They will find something, I am sure.'' Gabby said, hoping that it could calm down because she hated to see him crying.

He tried to stop crying because he felt stupid for crying with her but she pulled him in her arms while he tried to stop crying. He just wanted to stop crying and be strong again, but he couldn't be strong anymore. Everybody that came by from the firehouse, he was strong when they were in the room and tried to not feel sorry for himself but with Gabby he couldn't keep himself strong anymore because he felt different around her. He felt like he couldn't lie to her.

''I am scared I might never walk again and that the person responsible will never get caught.'' He cried and he tried to stop crying again but the thought of never walking again scared him so much again.

''You are going to walk again, I am sure. You are strong and you can do it. It will be okay.'' Gabby said and she caressed through his hair and he realized how close they were again and she was not his girl, so he had to be strong.

Then he sat up, drying his tears and gave her a smile.

''You should go back to Peter.'' Matt said as he felt bad about crying with Gabby again.

''I broke up with Mills…because I don't think I had the right feelings for him and he deserves someone better.'' Gabby said and Matt looked at her.

''I am sorry.''

''It's okay…I guess it is better for him.''

''But if you need to talk, I am also here for you.'' Matt said then and she nodded. Then she took his hand and caressed it and he turned his way.

''You know…I broke up with him…. Because I care about you, so much and I think it…''

''It's okay…you still have time to figure it out.'' Matt said, his fingers intertwining with hers and he smiled at her.

''I know. I think we both need some time to figure things out and you need to focus on your recovery…but I will be with you every step on the way. If you want to.''

''Yeah, I want you to be with me when you can and when you want.'' He said and she smiled,

''Always.'' She said then with a smile, kissing him shortly and she got up.

''Guess I have to come back tomorrow.'' She said then.

''I hope.'' Matt said with a smile, his eyes falling shut and falling asleep with a small smile.

* * *

NOTE: Matt has a lot more problems to face but he is not really facing them alone anymore, or is Gabby moving to quick now and is she doing wrong. Will they still get proof against the gang and will Matt have his day out? How about the snow?

Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Please do leave a review with what you thought about this chapter and what you hope to see for the story, really wondering what you are thinking.


	9. Chapter 9

Matt looked at the bars that were in the PT room as well and he kept looking at him. He could only imagine that when he hold those bars, he would be able to make a few steps. He wanted to try it, he had to do it and he was sure he could do it. He thought that he had felt his lower back yesterday, for little. It wasn't really feeling, but it felt different than the numbness he had felt the last two weeks.

He looked down, at the PT stretching his legs and he looked away with a sigh. It was so weird, because they felt no longer like his legs.

''Can I try the bars later?'' Matt asked, feeling sure that he could do it. Maybe not so much that he could do it but he wanted to try. He had to try.

''I don't think so Matt.'' The PT said and Matt looked out of the window again, wanted to get mad but he knew the therapist was probably right.

''But I felt something, in my lower back. Lower than my injury. I am sure.'' Matt said then, trying to prove something and the therapist looked up.

''Why haven't you told me that earlier? Or a doctor? It could be really good news.''

''I was afraid it was nothing, that it would disappoint me again.'' Matt admitted and Mike, the PT nodded.

''I understand, but those things are a good sign. You should tell about them.''

''Well, now I did.

Matt laid his arms around Mike's neck and Mike lifted him up and before Matt was even upright, he grabbed the bars, keeping himself up. When he looked down, his legs were under him, standing up and for a second he let go a little bit of the pressure he was putting on his arms and he knew he was going to fall. Fast he leaned on his arms again, kind of disappointed that he couldn't even stand for a second.

Mike helped him sit down again and handed Matt a towel because Matt was seating really bad now.

''Not yet, but I will walk again. I am sure.'' Matt said then, panting and wiping his face.

''I am sure you will, I am sure you will.'' Mike said, knowing that man would give walk again and wouldn't stop before he could.

Gabby was putting all the groceries on the right spot every her trip to the supermarket when her phone suddenly rang, that laid on the table and she looked surprised as it was her brother.

''You have to take Matt to the police station. It's important.'' Antonio said and Gabby almost jumped up, nearly bumping her head against the kitchen cabinet.

''What is it, Antonio?''

''One of the gang members is in here and is actually confessing.''

Barely five minutes later she ran into the hospital, walking to Matt's room really quickly and almost running into the room she looked as Matt was asleep. A little slower she walked to the hospital bed and laid her hand on his shoulder.

''Matt. Wake up, we have to go to the police station.'' She said and he opened his eyes.

''Oh.'' He said as he got up, looking at the shirt he slept in and he pointed at the clean shirt, knew they had to go fast. He tried to get it on but it didn't work and Gabby took the shirt.

''I can do it. I know what to do.'' Gabby said and she helped him pull the shirt of his head and she helped him with the jacket. Before he could object she kneeled down and took his shoes, putting them over his feet and putting his feet back on the feet rest.

''I really have to learn it myself, so you shouldn't be helping me.'' Matt said as he looked outside, relieved as it was not snowing and he carefully started to smile, knowing he would finally go outside.

They went outside and she pushed the wheelchair to the car and Matt looked a little lost, but Gabby lifted him in without any effort.

''I went to med school, remember?'' She said with a smile and he closed the door, glad she was there to take him.

At the police station they were brought to a large window that looked in the interrogation room and he knew it was a mirror wall and he looked at the boy sitting by the table, probably barely eighteen.

''Why are you here?'' Antonio asked and Voight moved a little closer to the table. Gabby laid her hands on Matt's shoulders. Matt closed his eyes for a second, as he could only hope that this would finally be the proof that would make the persons responsible finally go to court for what they had done. He knew it was not going to restore the feeling in his legs, but it did give him a good feeling, hopefully.

''Because I can't live with the idea that we shot a person who can no longer walk now. I can't sleep at night…I'm in a gang but I still have feelings and a conscience.''

Matt laid his hand on Gabby's hand that was on his shoulder. He was actually feeling sorry.

''Have you fired the gun?'' Voight asked.

''No, I didn't. I was supposed standing at the window of the fire house, I was the one mister Casey tried to stop. A boy named Terrance Fields did. He goes under the name T-Fields in the group. I don't know him so well.''

''Thank you for telling us. I hope you understand that you are still under arrest for breaking in and complicity.'' The boy nodded, was led out of the room by another cop.

Antonio and Hank left the room as well and saw Matt looking there from the window.

''Hey, Matt, how are you feeling?''

''A little better.'' Matt said as he shook Antonio's hand and he looked at Voight, whom was almost walking away. His relation with Voight wasn't good and he still didn't like the man. But now, this was different.

''Thank you.'' He said then and Voight nodded at him, short.

''We have them Matt, we can all arrest them know. He has all the names. We can arrest them know.''

''Then they are going to prison?'' Matt asked, almost feeling sorry as the boy seemed barely adult. But only for a second.

''He is never going to have a life again, even when he comes out of prison, the gang will hunt down again for snitching.'' Antonio said and Matt nodded as Antonio held the door open for him and Gabby and they left, thanking Antonio for getting him here so he could see the confession and they went back to Gabby's car. Gabby helped him in the car again.

''Feeling a little better now they got snitched out?'' She asked as she parked the car by the hospital.

''Yeah, I am…but…it doesn't help me. I thought I would feel so much better when this happened but it doesn't because it doesn't change how I am. I mean, tomorrow I get more questions from the psycho therapist than before because she thinks it changes everything, but it doesn't. I am still paralyzed and I still need to recover.'' Matt said and Gabby nodded understanding.

She helped him back in the wheelchair and took him to his room.

''Tomorrow PT?''

''Every day.'' Matt said.

''Will have you walking again sooner.'' Gabby said with a smile as she helped him back in the shirt he slept in. Then she kissed him on his forehead and Matt smiled.

''I want to and I will try to, but what if I won't walk again.''

''Then we will figure it out, but I am sure we won't have to because you are going to walk again. I am sure.'' Gabby said and she kissed him again.

''We will figure it out?'' Matt asked with a teasing smile.

''Oh, I am sorry I said we.''

''No, I like it.'' Matt said then, kissing her again.

Finally things were looking up again.

* * *

NOTE: One person of the gang confessed! They finally have the proof now and can arrest the members. Matt is also maybe getting a little feeling back in his back or is he imagining it because he wants it so bad?

Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you liked this chapter and please do leave a review with what you thought and if you still are interested in the story!


	10. Chapter 10

Matt woke up in the morning and he turned to the window, a light feeling in his chest as the feeling in his back seemed to be back again. The feeling he hadn't been sure that was there, afraid that he had hoped to much, but now the feeling was back again.

''Good morning!'' The nurse walked in to get Matt ready for physical therapy and he looked at her.

''I can feel my back.'' Matt said then and the nurse touched his back. Matt could not really feel what she was doing to his back, but he could feel the pressure that he hadn't felt before. He heard Mike behind him and he knew that the nurse had called him.

''Good news, right Matt?'' Mike said and Matt turned around.

''yeah, it is, I guess.'' Matt said with a smile.

''You bet it is.'' Mike said, encouraging.

At the firehouse, truck 81 looked as a lieutenant walked in. Their new lieutenant until Matt was recovered. They were afraid that it was not for just some time as there was nothing sure yet, but they knew Matt was fighting to get back on his feet.

''I am John Foreman.'' The lieutenant introduced himself and the others greeted him. It was not an enthusiastic greeting, which was not because of Foreman, but because they didn't like that there was somebody here that was here to replace Matt, even if only for the time being.

''What is wrong?''

''It's nothing, it is just that we feel bad for our lieutenant.'' Herrmann said. ''We wish he would be back yet but even if he completely recovers, it might be months.''

''Don't worry guys. I understand.'' Foreman said. ''Maybe there is something we can do for him, because last year somebody of my previous truck got hurt and it made him feel a lot better when we did something for him.'' John said and the others nodded.

''We tried, but when we did he fainted because it was all overwhelming when he wanted to leave the hospital.'' Otis explained and the men felt a lot more respect for Foreman that he was trying to arrange something for Matt as well while he didn't even know Matt.

Gabby walked into the hospital, surprised as Matt had asked to come over and she walked to the elevator when she suddenly heard a whistle. Turning around, Matt wheeled towards her, dressed in jeans and a neat white shirt and she smiled.

''Are we going out?''

''You bet. I heard there is a great Italian restaurant just a little down the street and the hospital can miss me for a few hours.'' Matt said and Gabby smiled happy, because she loved it that they were going out for dinner now, that they wouldn't spend another evening in the hospital room.

They went outside and as Matt was still weak, she pushed the wheelchair to the restaurant as he kept talking.

''I would love to hold the door open for you.'' Matt said as she opened the door so he could wheel inside now and she just shrugged.

''Well, enjoy this luxury how long it lasts.''

They were brought to a table and the waiter got the chair away so Matt could join the table but his knees bumped against the table.

''The table is too low.'' Matt sighed and still a little clumsy he put his chair by the table, sideways.

''We could ask for another table.''

''It will be fine.'' Matt said, although he was not sitting well but Gabby got up and walked to the waiter. Matt looked away as she was asking it because he had wanted tonight to be perfect and now she felt like she had to ask for another table instead of them being able to enjoy their night.

''They have an higher table by the window.'' Gabby said as she walked back and he nodded, wheeled the wheelchair back and moved to the table with Gabby.

''Sorry.''

''Don't say sorry, you don't have to be sorry about anything.'' Gabby said and she caressed his hand on the table while she looked in the menu. Matt made his decision for the food and they ordered and he really enjoyed the moment after all. It was such a good moment after all the other things.

''I have some positive news.'' Matt said as the main course was put on the table. ''There is some sensation in my back and the therapist is very hopeful that it is getting better and that I will regain more feeling and soon they will make braces for me, that will hopefully help me learning how to walk again then, giving me some stability.'' Matt said as it was a good message. He kept talking about what Mike was planning for his recovery and they talked through dessert about it and she got so hopeful. Hopefully the braces would help him to learn how to walk again.

''You are going to walk again!'' Gabby said as they left the restaurant.

''I hope but you know, if I am not going to walk again, I am going to be stuck in this chair and you are going to be stuck with me and the chair.'' Matt said then as she kept pushing the chair.

''Then we would figure it out. I love you and care about you, no matter what.'' Gabby said and Matt smiled, glad she said this because he was afraid that it would be a reason for her not to stay with him.

She entered the hospital and Matt registered that he was back. Gabby took him back to his room there and helped him back on the bed.

''Come, I will help you in bed.'' Gabby said but Matt shook his head.

''I will ask a nurse.''

''Why?''

Matt looked to the ground.

''I just don't want you to see…that…you know.'' Matt said as he hoped that Gabby knew what he meant because she had medical knowledge and she nodded.

''But that is no problem, Matt. Not to me.'' She said but she saw he didn't like it, that he was not going to say it was okay.

''No, it is okay.'' He said then as he also knew that he would prefer that she did this time than another nurse again. She got his shoes off and helped him get the jeans off.

''Come, I will get you in the bathroom.'' She said and she helped him back in the chair and brought him back to the bathroom and a little later she lifted him back in bed.

''See, a perfect team.'' She said then and he nodded.

''But hopefully it will not be like that forever.'' He said then and she nodded. She sat down on the edge of the bed and laid with her head against his shoulder.

''No matter what, I love you. No matter what.'' She whispered. ''And I will stay with you no matter what.''

He kissed her on her forehead and closed his eyes as he caressed her hair, knowing that no matter what, he had to fight to walk, also for Gabby and for everybody, because he also wanted to get back to work. But he would do it, he was going to do it. Gabby got up and kissed him.

''Thank you so much for the dinner and the good night.''

''Yeah, thank you too.'' Matt said as he kissed her.

''Good luck tomorrow.'' She said as she knew there was more therapy tomorrow and he nodded.

''It will be okay.''

''I don't doubt that.'' Gabby said, smiling at him another time before walking out so he could get some sleep.

* * *

NOTE: Matt and Gabby went out for dinner and the guys are planning something for him again, also with the new lieutenant. Things are looking up for him now he is maybe making his first steps into recovery.

Thank you so much for reading I hope that you did like this chapter. The next chapter will skip some time, I guess tha tis better but if you don't want that tell me and please leave a review with what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

**2 weeks later**

Gabby and Kelly walked into the hospital after shift. They were exhausted as there had been many calls but they both wanted to see Matt's physical therapy class. Kelly knew he had asked him not to come, maybe because he was afraid it was not going to work out and he would see him failing. But he was sure he was going to do great.

They walked through the hospital, buying a bottle of drink he liked at the shop and walk on, waiting by the physical therapy room. both looked by the window as Mike helped Matt in the braces and Kelly felt bad, as his legs had deteriorated a lot already in the past month. Then, the therapist helped Matt up and supported him in his back, Matt grabbing the bars and in the mirror, Gabby could see he was gritting his teeth, but he was not able to make any step, instead he tried to sit down again, it seemed.

''It hurt so much.'' Matt said against Mike and Mike nodded.

''Come on, try it.''

''I can't.'' Matt said. His legs felt almost stable with the braces securing them, not making it able to move them actually made them stable, but without any support for his pelvis and lower back, he felt like he was going to slump in and fall.

Then he suddenly saw Gabby and Kelly standing by the window and he gritted even more, but finally, he managed to get his leg forward a tiny bit. He made another step before he was afraid to fall over again and Mike pulled the wheelchair closer and helped Matt sat down.

''That was so great!'' Mike said and at first Matt wanted to cry because it were only two tiny steps and he had hoped on so much more but then he realized that it were two whole steps.

Mike helped him lay down on the floor and instead of looking out of the window, Matt was looking at Gabby now as Mike was getting the braces of his legs and he smiled proud at Gabby. It had been two tiny steps and it wasn't even more than a feet he had been able to walk, but it had been a few steps and that more than he had hoped for when the doctor had told about his injury. He was so excited to go see Gabby he could hardly wait until he could talk to her, although he had asked her not to come to see him, but somewhere deep down inside he was also happy that she had been here to see him taking these steps.

Mike helped him up in his wheelchair and Matt turned the chair skillful now he was getting used to his own wheelchair, that was a lot lighter than the big hospital wheelchairs and after saying bye to Mike he wheeled outside.

''Hey you.'' Gabby said as she opened the door for him and handed him the bottle and he drank it, grateful and hugged and kissed her then.

''That was so great, you are going to be walking so fast again, I am sure!'' Kelly said and Matt smiled.

''Yeah I hope so…I am sure I will.'' He said then, determined and Gabby hugged him again and she walked to his room with him where she helped him freshen himself up after sweating and in clean clothes. Kelly left for him but Matt really appreciated he had been there. After that he laid down on the bed and pulled her down right next to him. He could only hope that the sooner he would walk, the sooner he would be able to leave the hospital but because he couldn't care for himself and there were stairs in his house and neither could anybody of his family take him in, he was still here. The therapists thought it was better too, now his body was still unpredictable with gaining feeling. but he also longed to leave the hospital. The only thing that was good about the hospital was that it kept him safe from the snow.

''I was thinking of going out to the pier today and all the other guys are there too, especially for you because it couldn't go on last time. But this time we will have a great afternoon, I am sure.

''No, I can't go out this afternoon.'' Matt said. ''My back is really sore from the walking. I would love to meet up with the guys and I would love it so much but if I would do that this afternoon I am afraid that I won't be able to go to physical therapy and I don't want to miss an hour, not now things are progressing.''

He said it very smart, but he also knew that most of it was a lie. The only reason that he did not want to go out with the others today was because of the snow that was laying outside and he could only hope that it would melt soon.

''Matt, just come with my please. Everybody wants to see you and we are just going to have lunch with everybody and I am sure you will enjoy it. We will go with the car and I can push you if you are tired, I just want you to go out of the hospital for once, because you are only in here and that is bad for you too. It is just for a few hours.''

''I don't know.''

''Come on, everybody wants to see you.'' Gabby said and she was almost begging him and he knew he owed to the others to go but the grey clouds made him afraid that more snow would come when he was out.

''Is there any snow expected this afternoon?'' Matt asked worried and Gabby nodded.

''But that is not so bad right? I thought your body temperature didn't have any problems with the injury so it shouldn't be bad for you to go out, even in the snow.''

''Right.'' Matt said as she had just shut down his next argument. He tried to think of another reason why he would not able to go with her but there nothing he could think off and soon after he found himself going to the exit with her and he checked out, promised to be back before six and she helped him in her car again.

They drove to the pier and Matt enjoyed seeing the city after barely being outside for so long. But when she parked the car by the pier, it was starting to snow and she got out of the car before she could stop her. She got his wheelchair from the trunk and opened the door and wanted to lift him out but he stopped her.

''I can't get out of the car.'' Matt said as he looked outside, the snow falling down next to the car door and she sighed.

''Why not?''

''I just can't,'' He said, trying to crawl back now the snow was almost being blown into the car.

''What is wrong Matt?'' She asked worried as all color seemed to be gone from his face and

''Please, please take me back, I can't…I can't.'' Matt stammered panicked, looking at the snow falling right in front of him.

* * *

NOTE: Matt ended up in a really worrisome situation. Will he get out and go to the guys or does he had to tell Gabby about his problems with the snow?

Thank you so much for reading this chapter. In the upcoming chapters we will also read more about the gang and Matt dealing with the fact what they did to him and more problems at the firehouse, but first this! Please leave a review with what you thought and what you want to see and I hope to see you back next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

''Matt, you should go out of the car, to see the others.'' Gabby said and Matt still looked at the snow, terrified.

''I can't do it. The snow…the snow it reminds me of the shooting.'' Matt said, stammering as he knew he would have to tell Gabby.

''But it is…I know it reminds you of the shooting, but the snow is nothing, it is not going to hurt you.'' Gabby said but Matt was scared, so scared of the snow that was falling down. Less and less snow was falling while Gabby tried to comfort him and it was getting less and less.

''Maybe we should go inside.'' Matt said then as it almost had stopped snowing and he wanted to see the boys and even more, he didn't want Gabby to worry even more about him. She helped him out of the car and he wheeled while he tried to ignore the snow falling on his face and he was glad they were inside, his heart still racing. It scared him and the memories kept haunting through his head but when he saw the guys all waiting for him by the restaurant for lunch and he was so glad he finally saw them all again. Some of them had visited him in the hospital when they could and some had called him then they could but he had not seen them very often and he had missed them. There was also somebody new sitting by the table and he got up and greeted Matt, shook his hand.

''I am John Foreman. Temporarily lieutenant of your truck, but I hope to go to another truck soon again so you can come back.'' John said very friendly and Matt moved his chair between John and Herrmann, as there was the most space for him. Matt took a sandwich of the large stash on the table as they were all having lunch and he talked with Herrmann and John about their latest calls and as much Matt wanted to be angry at John for replacing him, he knew that it was not his fault at all and the man was really nice.

Later on Matt moved to Kelly and while he was talking to Kelly, he saw Mills was looking at him, almost a little angry and he looked down at the table, knew that it wasn't easy for Peter to see him together with Gabby while they just had broken up. It made him feel a little awkward because he didn't know if he was a part of the reason why they broke up.

''I am going to talk to Peter for a minute.'' He said then and he moved to Peter.

''Look, I am sorry about you and Gabby.''

''Don't.'' Peter just said as he was folding some coasters, not even looking at Matt. ''I feel for you because you got shot, but I can't help but dislike you when I see you with Gabby, because you knew what she meant to me and now it is all gone.''

''I am sorry man.''

''Don't, just don't. It's not you, it's just everything that is too much.'' Peter said and Matt knew it was better to leave him alone. He hoped that he and Mills would be okay again, because he always liked Peter. But he knew it was hard.

''Good luck with rehabilitation and come by the firehouse soon.'' Foreman said friendly and Matt nodded. ''it's going to slow.

''But you were walking today, I saw it.'' Kelly said and Matt nodded slowly. It was not much but it was something. It was a start, it were two steps but two steps in the right direction.

Most of the men left then and Gabby and Matt ordered a coffee before going home because it was snowing pretty bad again and that was too much for him to handle.

''Next week is Eva's birthday and I hope that you want to go with me. Is it at Antonio's and Laura's hou – never mind.'' Gabby said then and Matt frowned worried.

''I want to come with you.''

''I know but…but I just remembered that there are stairs in front of their house…''

''The back?'' Matt asked.

''A porch.''

''oh.'' Matt said sad as he felt so happy that she asked him with her but now he couldn't go. He really wanted to go with her. He started in his empty coffee cup and she saw that he was so sad.

''I am sorry Matt, I should have thought before asking.'''

''No, it's okay. I get it. I will be walking soon, maybe you want to wait for that before I meet your family.''

She shook her head. ''Oh no, that is not any part of the reason, it is really just that I didn't think about the porch…you know what, I will ask Antonio and my dad, I am sure they can help you.''

''No, Gabby. Please, it's okay.'' He said then, looking away.

''I am sure they can help you.'' She said, hoping that he would come with her because she wanted him to come with her. Maybe it would be nice to be out of the hospital again.

''I am sure they can Gabby, but I don't want them to. What to you expect me to tell your dad? Oh hey Gabby's dad, yeah you just had to carry me up the stairs but I am a great partner for your daughter?'' Matt said as that was not what he wanted because he felt it was embarrassing. He couldn't do that.

They paid for their last coffee because Matt was tired and Gabby was quiet as she did not know what she could say to him to make him go with her to the birthday. Because she did understand what he meant but she had really hoped he would come with her. But maybe it was too early and soon. Gabby helped Matt with his jacket as the lunch and interaction with his friends seemed to have drained all his energy and she started to push the wheelchair to the car and helped him in the car again.

She took him upstairs and smiled as he was almost asleep, seemed like he was almost asleep in the wheelchair and by the bed she lifted him up, laying him on the bed and tucked him in after getting him ready for bed and he woke up, almost seemed to be ashamed that he had fallen asleep. But then he smiled at her.

''I just want to thank you, for all you are doing for me and that you are here for me. You are doing so much to me and it must not be easy for you, because our love is still so early.

'But I love you, so that's why.'' She said and she kissed him and his eyes fell shut and right before he fell asleep, he started to doubt about maybe going to the birthday, because she was doing everything for him and maybe he could do something back now if it make her feel good if he wanted to come with her. It was time to show her that he loved her even more.

* * *

NOTE: Matt had a nice lunch with the others. But unfortunately his contact with Mills is strained now, will they be able to fix that or is it too much for Mills? Will Matt go to the birthday with Gabby even if it means he would have to ask her family for help? The court case is also coming up soon!

Thank you so much for reading this chapter and I hope that you liked this chapter and please leave a review with what you thought and what you hope to see next chapter. Thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

Matt tried to keep his attention on the lawyers fighting in court but he was tired, so tired. He was tired of his therapy this morning. He looked behind him for a second, where Gabby was sitting, as well as most of the others from the firehouse. It made him feel good that they were all supporting him.

He looked at Antonio and he hopedMatt tried to keep his attention on the lawyers fighting in court but he was tired, so tired. He was tired of his therapy this morning. He looked behind him for a second, where Gabby was sitting, as well as most of the others from the firehouse. It made him feel good that they were all supporting him.

He looked at Antonio and he hoped that Antonio had found him a good witness. He was nervous and he wanted it all to be over.

The first witness was called and Matt looked surprised as it was the boy from the gang that had been in the police station. Matt almost held his breath as he was talking, but he gave a detailed record of what had happened and Matt knew he was telling the truth and the boy looked at him and he smiled for a second, appreciating what the boy was doing.

After the boy from the gang the younger brother of the shooter walked in. He told how good his brother was for them and that he wouldn't think his brother would ever do something wrong. Matt gritted his teeth as he knew that his brother had put him in this chair, but he listened, gritting his teeth.

The lawyer kept asking each other questions and Matt tried to keep his attention with the questions but he knew that he had to tell about the night in a few minutes and he could not do that, he didn't want to think back about that night he was shot.

Then, it was indeed his turn to talk.

''I went on a run, as I do more often late in the evening and I made my usual round and that meant that I ran past the firehouse….and then I saw a group of boys standing by the firehouse, about 7 boys. Two of them had climbed up against the wall and one was holding a gun through the window…the window by the locker room and I wanted to stop them and I told them go away and they formed a circle around me and then I realized one was still by the window and his gun was still pointed inside and when I ran his way, I was shot in the back.''

Matt's hands and voice started to shake so hard he had to stop talking and he took a deep breath.

''and then I felt a pain in my back and I fell to the ground, after that it is all a blur.'' Matt said with a shaking voice as he could no longer think about that night. Matt just wanted to go back to the hospital and waited until they could go. It would be another week before the verdict and greeted the others as they all went away. He drove back to the hospital with Kelly and Gabby and looked at Gabby and Kelly as they were back at Severide's car and he felt angry when Severide helped him inside the car because he felt even more helpless now, all he could do was wait, wait for the trial to be over, until he had enough power in his legs in his legs to walk. Until he could finally leave the hospital. He was silent all the way back as he looked out of the window.

''I am going to lift you out now.'' Kelly said as they arrived at the hospital and Matt just sighed.

''yeah.'' He said more angry and bitter than meant to.

''Sorry man.'' Kelly said, not even really knowing what he did wrong, or if Matt was just angry again about everything.

''What is wrong?'' Gabby asked worried.

''Everything is wrong.'' Matt said almost angry, looking to the ground.

''You can sleep now, we are at the hospital and you will feel better tomorrow.'' Gabby said and Matt shook his head and Gabby wanted to go inside because it was raining and there were getting soaked.

''Can I do something for you?'' Kelly asked and Matt shook his head.

''just go away.'' Matt said angry.

''See…you next time.'' Kelly said as he didn't want Matt to become more upset and he went to his car, hoping that Gabby could talk some sense into him.

''I wish I could sleep at home for once, I miss home. I miss my own bed and 3 steps in front of my house and another steep staircase to my bedroom are keeping me away from it.'' Matt said. ''I know that maybe in a while I can go home and walk up the steps to my house and the stairs to my bedroom but as long as I have to keep worrying about the future because nothing is sure and I want it all to be over. I just want to walk again and I just want to walk again and leave this all behind me.'' Matt said and he shook his head; ''I don't want to keep thinking about that gang and that night I was shot and I want the trial just to be over.''

He sounded angry, bitter and Gabby looked worried as she started to push the wheelchair inside as it was still raining and he was soaked.

In his room she pointed at the bathroom.

''Come, I will help you shower.''

''Please Gabby, I don't want you to see me like this.'' Matt said and Gabby shook her head.

'What, I love you, you think that a little bit of medical equipment is going to scare me away?'' She said, crossing her arms and shaking her head again and he looked at her, not knowing what to say. Sure, she was and Emt and he was sure she had seen it all, but it felt different.

''So, do you want to take a shower or are you going to stay scared of me seeing a catheter?'' She said then and Matt nodded than.

''Okay.'' He said then and he wheeled to the bathroom and she helped him undress and he tried to be comfortable and when he looked away, she suddenly kissed him.

''Why are you so scared?''

''It's not just being scared, it is more like…I don't want this to be reality and if I am better, you don't have to do these kind of things.

''But for now….it will be okay.'' She said and she kissed him and finally he nodded. He tried to get up so it was easier to get the jeans off and she helped him. Carefully she got the catheter out and he held her tight as she helped him sit down on the chair in the shower and got the water running. Leaning into the shower she washed his back as he washed his hair and after that she handed him a towel, trying to let him do most of it on his own and then she helped him back in the wheelchair and into his pajama. Even now she got the catheter in again, he didn't feel awkward anymore because he knew she loved him and this was also a part of their relationship now.

''Thank you, I feel a lot better now.'' He said and he put his hands on the edge of the bed when they were back there and he lifted himself onto the bed and Gabby said down in the edge of the bed and he pulled her down, laying her head on his chest and caressed through her hair.

She enjoyed laying this close to him and she had a hard time trying to stay awake as she was laying so comfortable in his arms.

''Please don't be angry again, you will be okay and they will go to jail and you will walk.'' She whispered and he held her even tighter.

''I know, I know. I am sorry.'' He said then and shortly after he fell asleep, Gabby enjoying laying in his arms, while he wiggled his toes every now and she was sure that the future would bring good for them.

* * *

NOTE: the first part of the trial has been with the witnesses and Matt and Gabby grew a little closer although matt felt terrible first.

Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked this chapter and that the trial was realistic. Please leave a review with what you thought and what you want to see!


	14. Chapter 14

''Come one Matt.'' Mike said as he held Matt, supporting him as Mat tried to walk. There was another brace around his back now but Matt seemed to have less pain now and slowly he made a few steps. It was still hard as there was not much power in his legs but with the brace supporting his body he managed another step. His legs were still so weak and almost functionless and he knew that without the braces, he was not able to do any of this. But it was a good start and he could built the power in his legs now.

Mike helped him sit down and Matt looke dup.

''if I keep the braces on, would It be possible for walk up a few stairs?'' Matt asked then and mike shook his head.

''I know you want to but no Matt, you can't do that, you can walk a few steps between the bars and that is already a big achievement and you are going to walk again, I am sure but you have to be patient and it can take a while. It might seem hopeless but it is not but it might take a while.'' Mike explained and Matt nodded. Mike helped him sit down again and helped Matt getting the brace of his legs, although he kept the back brace on, knowing he had a long time to go today if he wanted to go to the birthday and sitting up so long was straining.

Then, when he was ready he wheeled to the door where Gabby was waiting for him to have lunch. He wheeled out and looked up and kissed her and together they left for the cafeteria.

''Tonight is Eva's birthday, right?'' Matt asked Gabby as he wheeled next to her to the cafeteria to have lunch with Gabby and she nodded.

''I want to go with you.'' Matt said then, grabbing her hand for a second then letting go again to make the turn to the cafeteria.

''You don't have to.'' Gabby said as she was afraid he was doing it because he was feeling he had to.

''But I want to go, I just don't have a present for her. What does she like? Maybe the hospital shop has something I can take for her?'' Matt asked as they moved past the buffet and got lunch.

''You really don't have to take anything.''

''But I want to.'' Matt said with a smile as they moved to the table. ''My niece is a lot younger and I already have no idea what to buy for her.''

''She likes chocolate a lot.'' Gabby said then as they ate their lunch. ''I like it that you go with me, I can't want to introduce you to my parents, because you already know Antonio of course. His wife, Laura, she is so sweet to. She runs a bakery.''

''And they have two kids, Diego and Eva, right?'' Matt asked and she nodded. He tried to remember everything about her family and he was glad he could come with her tonight and he felt stupid for keeping to ask her because he should knew her family by new. As she kept talking about her niece and nephew. They finished lunch and she got up the clean the tray away.

''I will pick you up at seven.''

''See you tonight.'' Matt said with a smile and

In the shop Matt looked around and wondered how old Eva was going to be. He was sure either her niece or nephew was thirteen and the other was eight but he didn't know if Eva was turning nine today or fourteen. Well, he thought it was Eva that was turning nine today.

He spend most of the afternoon working in the physical therapy room on his own, working on the leg strength as he really wanted to get back on his feet soon although he was worried because he had been doing for the last few days and he did not feel any different, but he hoped it did help somewhat.

After the training he went to his room and got dressed after dinner, waiting for Gabby to pick him up and with the present on his lap, he waited for her to come. He was nervous now, nervous for her parents, for her niece and nephew, for Antonio's wife. Actually Antonio was the only person he was not nervous about…okay he still was, because Antonio was not detective Antonio now, but brother Antonio. The Gabby came in and they went to the car.

''What did you bring for her?'' Gabby asked as she saw the wrapped gift on his lap and he looked at it, as if he had almost forgotten it himself.

''Chocolate and a stuffed dog.'' Matt said.

''Eva is turning 14 today….'' Gabby said with a frown. She thought that it was very sweet of him but Eva as a little to old for stuffed toys. But on the other hand, Eva did have a thing for dogs.

''I thought she was nine.'' Matt said.

''Diego is nine. But I am sure Eva will like the dog.''

Matt felt a little ashamed that he had mix up their ages and he hoped that he wouldn't think he was stupid for bringing the dog, because she was in puberty. He had meant it nice.

She parked the car by Antonio's house and Antonio and an older man were waiting by the door and Mat knew that the older man was their dead. Antonio looked a lot like them and before Matt could even open the car door Antonio walked down and pulled the door open, lifting Matt up.

''Whoah, what are you doing?'' Matt said almost shocked while Gabby and her father got his wheelchair and carried it up the stairs, Antonio putting him down after carrying him up the steps.

''I am Eduardo.'' Her dad introduced himself and Matt greeted him, introduced himself back and talked a little with his dad before they went inside as Eva was probably waiting and Gabby hugged her niece. He introduced himself to Laura and her mom when Eva walked his way and he could congratulate her and he handed her his presents.

''I hope you like it.'' Matt said, trying not to blush as he knew it was a stupid gift. She unwrapped it and smiled.

''Did aunt Gabby tell you that I love dogs?'' She asked excited as she saw the stuffed dog and she took it from the wrapping and Matt shrugged. ''kind off.'' He just said, relieved that she liked the gift after all and Matt joined the men's side of the room, as the women were talking about clothes and Anotnio was talking about his work, but luckily not about his case.

Suddenly he noticed Gabby and Eva were looking at him from the other side of the room and Eva giggled.

''He is handsome.'' Eva giggled to her aunt and Gabby laughed.

''I know.'' She said and Matt winked at her.

They stayed very late that night and were the last to leave when Gabby's parents walked their way when they were getting ready to go back to the hospital.

''We want to say to you that if you want to get away for a few days, our cabin is free for the both of you, even if the weather is bed…it's nice to sit by the fire.'' Gabby's mom said then and Gabby nodded.

''Really?''

''Oh yeah, it is all yours, just tell us what weekend, we will give you the key.''

Excited Matt looked at Matt, when he realized that in the woods, there still was a lot of snow.

* * *

NOTE: matt and Gabby got a nice opportunity for a small holiday and for Matt to go outside but as the weather is still bad, will they be able to go now? The verdict is also coming up but I also hope that you liked this!

Thank you so much for reading and I hope that you liked it and please leave a review with what you thought!


	15. Chapter 15

Matt's stomach seemed to be in a knot as Gabby pushed the wheelchair up the ramp by the hospital. Most of the others of firehouse 51 were here to support him again and he was grateful that they kept supporting him. They also seemed to be happy for him ad Gabby about their relationship, except for Peter. Peter kept silent to Matt and he hoped that they would ever get good again, but he realized that Peter needed some time.

''Hey man, they are getting what they deserve.'' Cruz said and Matt nodded.

''Yeah, that is why I don't get why I feel so bad about.'' Matt sighed and he guessed it was because he had even been here before, hoping that his mom would be freed from all charges…but he also wanted the boys to get what they deserved.

Gabby and the others went inside together with him where he met up with Antonio and his lawyer. He disliked his lawyer and his arrogant talking so much that he was glad he would at least be freed of that lawyer in a few hours. The judge started talking as everybody was there but Matt didn't even really listen. It seemed to go in at one ear and fly out at the other and he just sat there, blank. He just wanted to get it over with so he could focus on his recovery instead of this. Then, finally the final verdict came and Matt sat up, all attention now as the judge started to talk.

''Hereby I sentence Terrance Fields to six years in prison.''

Matt looked at the boy, barely eighteen, that was going to be in prison for the next six years. He wanted to hate the boy for what he had done to him but somewhere he couldn't be mad. Sure, he was mad that he couldn't walk and the future was still uncertain for him but he couldn't hate the boy. He probably ended up like this, in a gang, firing a gang because of circumstances.

All the other boys for three years and the boy that had witnessed for him got eighteen months and when everybody got up to leave a little later, Matt felt like a load had fallen of his shoulders. He could leave this chapter in his life behind. Those boys were locked up and he looked up as the boy that had ratted them out to the police and had witnessed for him was taken out of the court as well and Matt made short eye contact with him and he made a deal with himself that he was at least going to visit that boy in prison, to thank for him for his help because he knew it could not have been easy for the boy and it was never going to be easy because he would never be safe again because of vengeful gang members, or family members.

After they left court as well Matt was thanking his lawyer when Antonio walked to Gabby.

''how are you?''

''Great, Eva's birthday was great.'' Gabby said but she could see in her brother's face that that was not what he wanted to talk about.

''Hey Gabbs. It's not like you and Matt are any of my business, I just want to tell you that when somebody was shot in the homicide department and lost the ability to walk, he kept strong, like Matt but as he stayed so long in the hospital he just cracked and got sad and depressed…I can see Matt is on the edge of cracking too and I think it is because of the trial…but remember mom and dad offered you the cabin?'' Her brother said.

About an hour later, Matt was back in his hospital room and he wondered what Gabby was talking about with his doctor as she had left to talk to him and he was looking out of the window, going back and forth in his wheelchair. He was getting better at moving in it, especially now he had his own lightweight wheelchair that was adjusted just for him and his needs, but he just hoped this wasn't his future.

''What is going through that pretty head of yours?'' Gabby asked as she pocked against his head after entering silently.

''Not much, as usual.'' Matt smirked but she could see he was faking that smile.

''We are going to the cabin, this weekend. I already talked about it with your doctor and he thinks it is good for you to be outside for a few days and out of this hospital. Since I am an EMT, he is sure we will be fine.'' Gabby said excited and Matt started to laugh, almost out of disbelief.

''Really?''

''Yeah! That is good right?'' She said and he nodded.

''It is so great!'' Matt said but then he suddenly remembered the weather announcement of this afternoon and he heart started to pound, trying to imagine what it would be like to be in a cabin in the woods, in the snow and it seemed like he couldn't breathe.

''We can't go, not while it can snow.'' He said then and Gabby shook her head.

''No, we are going and you are going to enjoy it and you are going to forget about the snow because you are safe, right there with me and we are going to have a good weekend and it will be good for you.''

''You don't get it, the snow reminds me about everything I want to forget about that night I was shot. It reminds me off the pain and the realization I could not feel by legs when I was in the cold snow and then I heard Boden and then I just lost consciousness because of the pain and I heard the EMT say it was bad. Those memories keep haunting me and I want them to go away.'' He said stammering as his eyes filled with tears.

Gabby sat down on his lap, laying her arm around him and kissed him.

''it is terrible and it hurts me to see you suffer from those memories but trying to avoid the snow isn't going to solve that problem. The only thing that will happen is that you will miss is the cabin and spending time together and a great fireplace that is very cozy.'' She whispered and he kissed her.

''I do want to go, but I don't want to panic when I am with you.'' He said then and Gabby laid her arms around him again and looked at him.

''You won't, because I am with you and I won't let you panic. It will be fine, trust me. Please go with me.'' She said then, staring in his deep blue eyes and hoping that he would finally come with her. She knew it was the right thing for him even if he felt stressed about it but he needed some peace for a few days to clear his mind and he was not going to get that here in the hospital, with therapists that kept pushing him and other patients that kept bothering him.

''Fine.'' He said then, carefully before kissing her, also grateful that he could go to the cabin with her.

* * *

NOTE: The boys got their verdict and are all going to prison and Matt made a promise to himself he will visit one of the boys but do you think he should? Matt and Gabby are also going to the cabin and how will it go with Matt's worries? Will the weekend be good for him or will it be the thing that will make him crack?

Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you liked it and thought that it was realistic. Please leave a review with what you thought and hoped to see and hopefully till next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

''It is kind off cold.'' Matt said as they entered and he looked around the cabin. It was small but cozy. There was a large couch in front of a fireplace and a kitchen on the other side, with a pretty wooden table and chairs. Gabby walked in front of him to a small hallway.

''Here is a room with two bunk beds, usually my parents take Eva and Diego but when we were younger Antonio and I slept there.'' She said as she opened the door and showed the small bedroom and matt nodded. There were some posters of actors and boy bands and he guessed Eva had put them there.

They went to the next room and she opened the door to the bathroom.

''oh wow, this is pretty.'' Matt said as he wheeled to the wall the shower was, the wall covered with stone, like it was built against a mountain.

''It is.'' Gabby said as she thought her dad had thought about this so well.

She took him to the bathroom where they were sleeping then, looking over the lake with a large bed in the middle of the room.

''I love it.'' Matt said as he took his hand. It was so nice to be here for three days, instead of in the cold hospital bed.

''I think we have to go shopping though.'' Gabby said as they hadn't brought any groceries. Luckily the supermarket was not far away. He nodded as they went back to the car and saw it was snowing outside.

''You can stay here if you like.'' Gabby said then as she saw the snow and didn't want him to get stressed again.

''It…it will be okay.'' He said then but as he grabbed his jacket and was almost by the door he stopped.

''I don't know.'' He said then and she laid her arms around him, sitting down on his lap and kissing him against his temple. The last things she wanted was for him to be stressed. Maybe it was better if he stayed here so he couldn't get problems with regulating his body temperature.

''It's okay.'' She said and she caressed through his hair. ''It will just be an hour. Just promise you will get help with this when we are back in Chicago.'' She said and he looked up at her again.

''but I do want to go with you.'' He said then.

''I know and I want you to feel well again so if you don't feel well now you can just stay here.'' She said but he shook his head.

''No, no I will go with you.'' He said then, taking a deep breath as he tried to overcome his fear. He wanted to go with her and spend all the time he could with her and make his world bigger than just the hospital he was staying and he put his jacket on.

''I will go with you, I have to overcome this fear and I can't overcome it by running away.'' He said then and Gabby nodded grateful because he was trying. They went to the car, Matt's heart racing as he went through the snow to his truck Gabby had been driving and she helped him in, as it was too high to lift him himself and she folded the wheelchair and put it between them as the truck was so small but as they had managed with the bags in there as well, they knew it would be fine.

She drove to the store and Matt kept talking to her as he tried to keep distracted from the snow and it was going well, until he had to get out of the car by the store again and she started to shake again. They went inside the shop and got their groceries. Arriving back at the cabin they unpacked the groceries after which they got a blanket and their easy clothes and laid down in front of the fire. Matt caressed her hair as she laid against his chest. She was laying back against him as he was laying against the couch and she sat between his legs, his legs lying next to her, thin and they seemed almost useless, but she was sure he was going to walk again on those legs.

''Do you want another beer?'' She asked and he wanted to get up to get one, but smiled then as he realized that it was hard to get up and get back in his chair and Gabby got up and get more wine for herself and another can of beer for him.

''Hmmm, I love laying here with you.'' He said and she kissed him.

''Me too.''

Then she carefully took his leg and moved it a little bit, so she laid more comfortable and she looked at him, like she was almost checking it was okay.

''Why are you looking so worried? Afraid my senseless leg doesn't agree with you?'' He said with a smile and she looked a little surprised first.

''I am sorry, I just didn't know if it was okay.''

''Of course.'' He said and she laid down on his chest again and she laid her hand on his skin, not sure if he could feel it and she caressed the skin.

''Can you feel this?'' She asked and he looked. ''No, I just felt a little bit of pressure, it doesn't feel like hand, it just felt like something vaguely on my skin.'' He said with a crooked smiled and she kissed him just above the waist of the sweatpants he was wearing.

''Feels like a kiss?''

''Not really. Nothing actually.'' He said and her lips traced his skin, a little higher until a little under his belly button and again he shook his head. Then she reached his belly button and he finally smiled.

''That feels better.''

She traced the line of sensation and looked at him; ''But the feeling is getting better, right?''

''Yes, feeling more every day.'' He said then and they cuddled by the fire again and she enjoyed laying against him so much. He kissed her forehead again and smelled her hair. He finished his beer and started to doze off.

''Time for bed..'' Gabby said with a laugh as she pinched his nose and he woke up, kissing her again and she helped him up from the floor in the wheelchair.

''One more beer?''

''No, pills.'' Matt said then as two beer was all he was allowed because of all the medication and he didn't want to drink more. He went to the bathroom and took all the medication he had to take in the evening. He cathetered himself and hoped that it didn't take too long because he didn't want Gabby to have to wait so long, because he knew she was waiting for him to be ready and he got out of the bathroom, laying down on the bed while she was getting ready for bed and she joined him in bed and he laid his arms around her. She turned his way and kissed him and she looked in his eyes.

''I don't know how my body…I don't know how my body.'' He said then as he wanted to make love with her, but didn't know how things would go..

''It will be okay.'' Gabby said as she climbed on top of him and pulled the blanket over them.

* * *

NOTE: Matt and Gabby are at the cabin and are enjoying themselves but it is also difficult because Matt is still scared of the snow. There will of course be more about their trip and if there is anything you would like to see in the trip, please tell me!

Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review with what you think and I hope to see you back next chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

Matt woke up, the wind blowing harsh by the cabin but he realized he could remain in bed with Gabby as long as he liked, there was no therapist that would take him and he could lay in bed as long as he wanted. Gabby was still asleep and he caressed through her hair thinking about the nice night they had had yesterday.

He kept looking as she was still asleep, sleeping in as she had also done a shift till yesterday morning. It was past noon when she woke up and they got out of bed. After Matt made pancakes for breakfast and she showered and when she was ready she finished the pancakes and he got dressed.

They had breakfast and Gabby told about all the summers she had spent her and he laughed because of all of the stupid things Antonio and she had done here. After they went outside to the porch, Matt looking over the snowy field by the cabin, the lake covered with ice.

''Can you help me?'' Matt said then as he put his feet from the footrest and he looked at the steps.

''We could sit down there with our coffee and enjoy the view.''

Gabby nodded and laid his arm around her shoulders, supporting his back with her other arm as she helped him stand up and he stood unsteady, but slowly, although painful, he made three small steps towards the steps and with one more step, he sat down and she went inside and got their coffee.

In silence, enjoying the view, they had their coffee and Gabby stood up to get another cup of coffee and when she walked in she looked at the fireplace that was out after last night and they hoped that there was enough wood for the weekend and she hoped they would cuddle by the fire again tonight.

Matt still sat outside, on the step and looked as it started to snow and he wanted to yell for Gabby to go back inside. It was getting cold and he shivered, closed his jacket. He looked s the snow kept falling down, toping the large layer of snow with another layer and his heart started to pound again. He looked at his legs, laying on the steps, thin and useless and he looked up again at the snow falling down.

Then, suddenly, a shot rang out and Matt wanted to jump up in shock, scared and he fell into the snow, his face almost buried in it again and he yelled for Gabby, scared.

Gabby waited for the coffee to be ready. Looking up she heard the gunshot and figured it was one of the many hunters that were hunting in the forest here. She poured the coffee in the mugs and looked at the fireplace, deciding to get it going to they could sit inside with this coffee because it was chilly outside and she knew that Matt had problems with regulating his body temperature.

At first it didn't work and with a lot of effort she finally managed to get it burning. The coffee was almost cold again but she almost dropped the mug out of hands when she walked outside and saw Matt laying in the snow, shivering and she wondered if he had fallen of the steps.

''Babe, babe I am here.'' She said as she helped him sit up and saw he was scared, panicked and when she hugged him, he felt cold, so cold. She tried to lift him up to lift him back inside or back to his chair but he was still to heave, even he had lost so much weight due to the injury.

''Come on, you have to help me, I can't lift you up on my own.'' She said worried as he felt so cold and Matt held the rail of the stairs with one hand, Gabby helping him up and he managed to make one step before falling again and she pulled the chair even closer and worried about him, she managed to help him up again and he almost fell down in the wheelchair.

''It's so cold.'' He said, shivering and he seemed so pale as she pushed the wheelchair to the shower and helped him undress. His body was so cold she was worried that there was something wrong with his body temperature regulation.

Matt was still shivering and he was hardly able to get his jacket off. She managed to help him get undressed and with all the power she had left in her body, she managed to help him up one last time and help him sit down in the shower and she undressed herself, sat down beside him and laid her arms around him as the warm water was running.

''I am so cold.'' He said as he was still shivering, even with the warm water running over his back and she sat down behind him and pulled him back, Shivering he laid under the water against her, but slowly feeling a little bit warmer and warmer.

His teeth were still clattering and he looked up at Gabby as she caressing his chest that was still so cold.

''What was that gun shot?'' He said almost scared and she caressed through his hair again and worried she put the water a little hotter.

''It was hunter, probably, there are a lot here in the woods. Don't worry about it.'' She said and Matt had tears in his eyes and she didn't know if it was because he was cold or in pain or because he was just shocked.

''It's going to be okay.'' She said then and she caressed through his soaked hair and he finally seemed to calm down. Then, they got out of the shower and she walked to the bedroom as Matt was drying himself off and she got him his sweatpants and socks and a warm sweater and helped him dress up. After that he laid down by the fire as she was making soup.

After they had had their soup she laid down against him.

''It's stupid, I am okay with running into a burning building but a little snow scares me so much. It's stupid.'' Matt said as he moved closer to the fire, still cold and Gabby pulled the blanket of the couch and laid it over him and she climbed over him, laid down against Matt as the little spoon.

''It is okay, you were cold and alone and the shooting was scary. I just want you to get help and get better. It's not weird that you feel like you like this and that you are scared but I really hope that you will get help and you will feel better soon. Please promise me that you do get help for this, because it will make you feel better and it is a part of your recovery.'' She said and Matt nodded.

''I want to feel better and I promise that I will talk to my psych when I get back more often…but tomorrow we are going to have a great day with people coming over.'' He said then, crawling closer against Gabby as much as he could as he couldn't press his chest against hers, his body still too weak.

''I love you.'' He whispered then in her ear, realizing there wasn't any place he would rather be.

* * *

NOTE: Matt is not just in need of physical recovery, but is going to need some mental recovery too. But luckily he and Gabby felt a lot better later and they talked and he is going to get more help when they are back in Chicago. But there is one more day at the cabin and they are not spending it alone. Some people are going to come over!

I hope that you liked chapter, it gave some view into the bad memories Matt has and he trusted Gabby. Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review with what you thought, what you hope to see and who you expect their visitors are going to be!


	18. Chapter 18

''We took some toys to play with this afternoon.'' Antonio said as they arrived early in the afternoon at the cabin and Kelly nodded and before Matt could object Antonio took the handles of his wheelchair and before Matt could object Antonio started to push the wheelchair and they went to the porch, were Matt looked with open mouth as the snow machine on the trailer behind Antonio's large car and Matt looked so excited.

''We are going to have some fun in the snow. Just fun. Don't be scared.'' Kelly said.

''You can't scare me.'' He smirked and they all went outside, Gabby making some coffee for all of them. They had coffee all together and Antonio had taken a cake Laura had made for them.

''Your wife really has her own bakery?''

''Yes, she has.'' Antonio smiled.

''Amazing you are not obese yet. It is amazing.'' Shay sighed and now she knew why Gabby always had these great cakes for her birthday. Kelly looked outside and saw that the snow had stopped and knew that this was the time to get on the snow machine before it would start to snow and Matt wouldn't dare to. It was amazing Antonio owned such thing and they could use it now.

''Come, we are going for a ride.'' Kelly said then, looking at Matt and Matt looked startled, not believing they were really going to the snow machine and he felt a little scared, but he also really wanted to go with Kelly. He decided that he was going with Kelly because this was good for him.

''Gabby, can you help me for a second?'' He asked then as he needed to get ready for the ride and she nodded as they went to the bedroom and he sat down on the bed, pulled his shirt over his head and she walked to his large suitcase, took the back brace and strapped it tight around him, as it would give his back the support it needed on the shocking snow machine. She kissed him between his shoulder blades and her lips traced down his back, all the way to the scar and she kissed the scar on his back.

After she walked to her suitcase.

''I knew you were going to do it…so I took these ski pants.'' She said and he smiled. She helped him get his jeans off and helped him cathetering, even though he still found it a little awkward he was getting used to it know and helped him get the ski pants on they left the bedroom and went to eh porch, where everybody was waiting.

Antonio and Gabby and Shay all helped Matt to sit down on the snow machine and he sat down against Kelly and Antonio put a belt around the two of them.

''Would be a shame if you fell off. I mean, Kelly's face can't be saved but yours.'' Gabby smirked and Matt smiled a little nervous. Kelly had driven one before, many times before and he loved riding them and slowly he drove it away, hoping that Matt would be fine and would enjoy the ride. The large snow boots were heavy enough to keep Matt's feet in place as they couldn't go to hard.

Matt's chin was Kelly's shoulder as they drove over the snow past the lake and he enjoyed the fresh air in his face. It was one of the best experiences he had ever had and he did not even think about the snow being a bad thing now they were rushing through the snow.

Kelly was cheering and Matt cheered as well as they were rushing past the lake and he felt so good finally. This was one of the moments that he actually had think about his injury. He felt free.

They kept driving for more than an hour, almost two hours. They drove around the lake multiple times before going back to the cabin where Antonio, Shay and Gabby were waiting for them.

''It was amazing!'' Matt said as Antonio lifted him up and carried him to the porch and put him in his chair and they went inside, where Shay and Gabby almost had finished preparing dinner. The table was filled with warm, delicious food and they all sat down, Matt sitting by the head of the table as it was high enough for his knees and everybody sat down as they all got a drink.

''The potatoes are amazing!'' Kelly sighed and Matt filled his plate for a second time a few minutes later.

''It's all amazing compared to hospital food.'' Matt smirked. They all ate as much as they could, hungry and enjoying the talks of dinner. It was great to share dinner like this.

They all sat down by the fire, Kelly eating marshmallows he warmed by the fire place and he handed one of the sticks with marshmallows and he handed everybody one and they all laughed, as it was a funny way to make them. Matt was laying against Gabby as his back was a little sore from the snow machine with a blanket over him, as they were afraid his lower body would get too cold.

''I will get another drink.'' Antonio said and he walked to the kitchen block, returning with a wine for both of the girls and a beer for Kelly and another coke for him and Matt.

''Today was amazing.'' Matt said with a smile as he ate the marshmallows and the other nodded.

''it was a good day and I am glad that you had a good day.'' Kelly said as they really wanted to give Matt a good day after spending in the hospital so long and such a long recovery ahead. They sat chatting by the fire and enjoyed a few more drinks and it was late when Shay and Antonio and Kelly left and Matt and Gabby got ready for bed after having one more drink by the fire.

''I wish I wouldn't have to go to the hospital tomorrow. It doesn't feel like home, even this holiday cabin feels more like home.'' Matt said as he lifted himself out of the wheelchair and he dragged his legs in bed. She nodded understanding as she climbed in bed as well.

''You could move in with me, make my apartment your home. It's an apartment on the first floor and there is a ramp by the front door. It's not big but not smaller than this cabin and I could get the things you need adjusted. I don't want you to be unhappy in the hospital and I would love to live together with you. I will bring you to the hospital every morning I am home and the mornings I am not you can take the bus.'' She said and Matt looked at her.

''You want me to move in with you?'' He said almost confused as he had not seen it coming

''Yes, I want you to move in with me. I know it is still early and it is fast but it is probably better for you too, because then you can leave the hospital.'' She said and he kissed her, tenderly and looked at her.

''I want to move in with you.'' He said as he kissed her all over her face, the happiest person in the world.

* * *

NOTE: Matt had an amazing day and Gabby is happy too because he is moving in with her although it is a little quick. Will things go wrong because they move in so soon or will they have a good time together and will he feel better because he is out of the hospital?

Thank you so much for reading this chapter and I hope you liked it as it was generally happy chapter. Please leave a review with what you thought about this chapter! Thank you!


	19. Chapter 19

Matt looked as Kelly and Gabby were busy moving his stuff from the truck into Gabby's apartment and he wish he could help them but the ramp was too steep for him to get on with a box on his lap. Kelly carried the last box inside and left as he had more to do while Gabby and Matt started sorting his stuff out. At firs the doctors had been very skeptic about him moving out but when they had understood that Matt didn't want to stay in the hospital anymore, they seemed to be okay with it, especially because Gabby was an EMT and could help him.

Gabby put all of his clothes in a the part of her wardrobe she cleaned out while he was putting all of his stuff in the bathroom, as he could barely imagine that this was his apartment too now, but he enjoyed the idea that he was going to lay in bed with Gabby tonight.

This morning he had had physical therapy again and for the first time Mike had let him practice with a walked and with the braces, he had managed to make a few steps before his legs became too tired again. But he had asked if he could take the walked with him, hoping that he could practice a bit. He was actually excited to do so because he felt it was going well this morning.

He moved his chair to the walker and put his hands on the handles and with a lot of effort he got up, bending over hten because his back was sore and it felt like he could find no support in his hips to stand up. Suddenly he felt two hands in his sides, holding him tight.

''Come on, I am here to support you.'' He heard Gabby said and gritting his teeth he managed to put one foot forward and one legs started to shake and he almost fell because he couldn't lift up his right foot but he managed to make another step. She pulled the chair closer and he sat down again, but he felt proud because this was without the braces and he had still managed to make a few steps. Suddenly Gabby opened a cabinet in the living room and took a box out. A shoe box and she handed it to him.

''These are for you, I hope you like them…these are your new walking shoes.'' She said and Matt opened them, looking at the nice leather sneakers and he looked at them, almost in love.

''They are wonderful, thank you so much.'' He said and she took him from his hands, getting the old bootshe was wearing off and putting the new, nice sneakers on and he smiled happy, looking a this new shoes.

''I will walk the marathon on those.'' He said then and she smiled.

''I am sure you will.'' She said happy and he carried on cleaning his stuff away in the bedroom, looking at her large, high bed that was filled with pillows and worried he moved a little closer and tried to lift himself up sideways but it was too high. Carefully he put his feet of the ground and stood up, with a lot of effort and then he fell down on the bed, forward. Well, he could get up although it wasn't a good way. He would have to try to manage living here as nothing was really adjusted to him, but it would be okay.

He went to the bathroom was it was time to catheter and empty the pee bag.

''Can you manage?'' Gabby yelled.

''It is pretty narrow.'' Matt said then, as he tried to get in the bathroom and tried to reach the toilet, but it was so narrow and he tried to strip his pants down so he could get the bag that caught everything from the catheter and he emptied it, leaning to the toilet bowl with a lot of effort as his back was still sore and somewhere, deep down inside, he regretted moving to this apartment. It was not because of Gabby because he loved living with her but it was so small.

''Matt, visitors!'' Gabby yelled from the kitchen and confused Matt finished off in the bedroom, wondering who was there.

He could barely make it to the living room before somebody almost jumped him and hugged him and when the person let go of him he looked surprised at his mom. He had tried to reach her when he was in the hospital but she never took her phone or replied to the missed calls and he had even written a letter to the friend she had moved in to after she had left his house but again he only had gotten the message back that she had moved out with that friend.

''Matt I am so happy I finally see you. I have tried to contact you and you never responded to my calls.''

''No, you never took my calls.'' Matt said kind of upset.

''Because I have another phone number and me and my boyfriend followed the news and we are so glad you are okay and alive.''

''Mom, how okay do I look?'' Matt said then, a ltitle angry as he pointed at his legs on the footrests and she nodded.

''I am sorry Matt, like I said, I tried toget in contact with you but the CFD wouldn't give me anything because I am not listed as your family, only Christie. How can you do that me?'' She said and Matt looked ot the ground.

''You didn't put that much effort in coming to see me, you could have gone to the hospital and asked for me but you didn't because you were probably too busy with that new boyfriend of yours.''

''Well his name is Vaughn. You should meet him soon.'' Nancy said and Matt frowned.

''I…maybe mom.'' Matt said then and Gabby offered her something to drink and they talked for a little and Matt was glad when she was gone again. They spend the evening watching tv, cuddling on the couch and she pulled a blanket over them as she was getting cold and he looked a little puzzled.

''I didn't think it was so cold.''

''it is, and your feet are going to be cold.'' She said as she kissed him and after finishing the movie they wanted to get to bed and he asked for the walked, as he wanted to try again.

''Come on, we are almost there.'' Gabby said as she kept holding and supporting Matt. He smirked as he had just had made one step from the couch. He made the steps, slowly and with a lot of effort. Almost five minutes later, they reached the hallway and he couldn't do it anymore, even with tiny steps and she got his wheelchair.

''It were the new shoes.'' He said then, exhausted as he sat down in the chair and she laughed, just happy he had made it this far.

It was still far from where he wanted to be after his recovery but he was recovering. He got ready for bed and she looked worried as he got in bed with a lot of effort as it is still too high for him.

''I am so sorry Matt.'' She sighed.

''We will figure it out, it will be okay.'' He said as she seemed to be worried that the apartment was not good enough for him. But he thought it was perfect, even though it was going to require some adjustments, because all he wanted was to be with her.

* * *

NOTE: Matt moved in with Gabby but they are facing some problems because it is all not adjusted. He is progressing with the walkers and Gabby bought him new shoes for his recovery! His mom also came by but it wasn't a nice visit. Will he still go out for that dinner with Gabby to meet his moms new boyfriend or is he still too angry about her not showing up when he needed her? How will it go between Gabby and Matt now they are both a little stress.

Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I hope you liked it, please do leave a review before you go with what you thought about this chapter and what you hope to see! Thank you again!


	20. Chapter 20

''Isn't Matt coming to the firehouse today?'' Kelly asked as he walked past Gabby in the common room and she nodded.

''I brought him to the hospital this morning. He is coming here after that, by bus.'' Gabby said and some of the man nodded, glad that Matt was coming for the first time since he was shot. Lieutenant Foreman looked at Mills, whom looked down at the lunch he was preparing, angry as he didn't hate Matt. But he was upset he had moved in With Gabby, the girl he had loved and broke up with him because of Matt. He knew Matt was not to blame and he couldn't blame Gabby for the feelings she had but it was not easy seeing them together.

''How is he doing?'' Foreman asked Gabby as he got up to get more coffee and stood next to her.

''He is recovering slowly. He is walking short distances with braces and his walker, but it's going slow, but it is more he had ever hoped for the and doctor actually believes me can make a full recovery if he keeps working on it so hard.'' Gabby said and she felt bad because Matt was pushing himself to recover, but it was working and he could recover, which was good news.

''Usually I hope to stay at a firehouse as long as I can but not this time, I just want Matthew Casey to get back at work.'' John Foreman said and the man looked at him, appreciating that the man was respectful.

The alarm went and they got called away to a fire at a house. Luckily the family had all come out safe and they could go back to the firehouse soon enough. The house wasn't damaged that bad, except for the kitchen, which was all good news and these calls were good, because nobody got hurt.

When they returned Matt was waiting for them in the common room, sitting by the table as he was playing a game on his phone.

''Hey, so glad you are here!'' Kelly greeted him and all the guys sat down by the table as they started to chat with Matt and Gabby smiled from a distance with Shay because it seemed like he hadn't been gone for the last weeks, because all they did now was talking about the Blackhawks and he seemed to glad to be back with the guys. They kept chatting about sports and kept sitting by the table until they got a call. Matt wen tot the kitchen as it was almost dinner time and he started to make dinner, trying to keep it warm until they came back but luckily it was not a long call. Matt had set the table and finsiehd the dinner when they came in and happy they all sat down by the table.

''You can come every shift as our cook.'' Kelly smiled and Matt smirked.

''maybe I will come more often.'' He said then as even if he could not work as a firefighter and could not work on the calls but he could be with the guys he liked and cared about and it made him feel like he was getting better and getting farther because he was with the group again. He took a plate of food as well and moved to Kelly, who had kept a place between him and Jon that was big enough for Matt to put his chair. After dinner most men got up to sleep or to

''It's a great firehouse.

''I can imagine you hope that I don't come back any time soon, because you really seem to like it here.'' Matt said but Foreman shook his head. ''not at all, if you would say that you would come back tomorrow I would be glad that this is my last shift and that is not the firehouse or the men, but you deserve to come back.''

''I learned loyalty on my previous job.'' Foreman said and Matt nodded.

''What did you do before becoming a lieutenant?''

''I was in the army. I was an officer but then I left after and did the firefighters training and to become a lieutenant.''

''I understand, my dad was in the army when he was still with us.''

Foreman nodded; ''I am sorry, did you lose him on duty?''

''No, no. He died after leaving the army, but he was different when he came back, he was not my dad anymore when he came back.'' Matt said, a little upset as he thought about his dad and the night her mom had shot his dad, the moment he had heard about the shooting and when he had seen his mom taken away by police.

He did not want to think about it.

''Hey, it was great being here but I should get home.'' Matt said then and he greeted Jon and the other before going to Gabby.

''I am going home.'' Matt said then and he kissed her as she walked with him to the exit.

''Are you sure you can go by bus?''

''It's no problem.'' He said as he had also gotten here by bus and he kissed her one more time before he left for the bus stop and a few minutes later, he finally got on the bus and he sighed because it was so full and when he got on the place that assigned for wheelchairs, he got annoyed because so many people were standing so close to him and he was facing somebody's butt. It annoyed because he had always been taller than a lot of other people.

He was so glad when the bus stopped by the apartment and he got inside, glad as he was home because he was tired because of the long day, but he still wanted to try and at the door he left the wheelchair, shuffling to the bedroom, step by step and it was going slow, but he as managing, even while he was tired. In the bedroom he sat down on the bedside and got undressed. Getting up again to get the bathroom, he knew he couldn't make it with the walked because he missed the support of his shoes and with a sigh he saw his wheelchair in the hallways and slowly he started to shuffle back, but it was easier on the wooden floor than the slippery tiles on the bedroom and he made it again, sat down in the chair. He took his phone and texted to Gabby he had made it to the bedroom and back, because that was more than he had been walking before.

But when he was ready and laid down in bed he was sad, because he knew that all the others were still on shift while he was in bed Gabby was still on shift and felt alone now.

Hopefully he would be able to return soon.

* * *

NOTE: Matt visited the firehouse and had a good afternoon with his friends and also with the new lieutenant but he also feels sad he can't be with the others on the shift, but hopefully he will recover soon, we also got some information about Casey's dad!

Thank you so much for reading this chapter and I hope you liked it and you didn't think it was boring. Please do leave a review with what you thought and hopefully till next chapter


	21. Chapter 21

Matt woke up as Gabriela laid down next to him, coming back from the shift and she laid down against him and he laid his arms around her.

''Hmmm, sorry I woke you up.''

''Not a problem, now you go to sleep, then I will make sure that there is lunch by the time you wake up.'' He said as he kissed her on her forehead as it was time to get to physical therapy and he got up out of bed and got dressed in his sport clothes while Gabby was dozing off. He hoped they could really spend some time together this afternoon because he had missed her even after one shift. That was love.

He got breakfast for himself as Gabby had eaten at the fire station so he ate alone. It was living together but still a little apart. But it would be okay, it was two more days before she had another shift.

After another stressful bus ride he arrived at the hospital and chatted with Mike as he was stretching his legs and Matt started to smile proud.

''I walked a lot yesterday with the walker, it is going better and better.'' Matt said as he thought about last night when he had walked to the bedroom and all the way back, with the walker. It had been way more than they all expected he would be able to do.

''That is great Matt but you are still on the road to recovery, please do not strain yourselves because that might have bed results instead of good results. But I am happy for you and very proud of you.'' Mike said then and Matt was glad he had said that and maybe Mike was right, well, a little bit. Because after the long, straining walk yesterday, his legs were very sore and stiff today. But he still managed to walk some during physical training and he was tired when he returned in the bus and he looked as it started to snow and he cursed this cursed winter that never seemed to be over. Every time he thought he was free from his fear, it started all over again and he felt that he was starting to sweat and to shake again and he tried to calm down, trying it ignore the snow as he was almost home.

He could already see the building Gabby – and he – was living and he pressed the stop button of the bus when he saw the snow worsen and his heart started to race again as he saw the white snowing falling down and he took a deep draw of air but when the bus stopped and he knew he had to get out, his arms seemed to stop. He could not leave this bus, he could not get into the snow.

He felt like the snow would hurt him, somehow.

He heard somebody asking if they could help him and he closed his eyes, wanting to take another deep breath of air before he really got ready to leave the bus.

Then, he suddenly collapsed, falling from his wheelchair onto the ground of the bus.

Gabby woke up, the sun shining into the window of her bedroom and when she got up she also saw that there was some fresh snow on the ground, so she guessed it had been snowing while she was asleep. The weather in Chicago was so unpredictable sometimes.

She looked at the clock and frowned as Matt should have been back by now – he should have woken her up for lunc h by now as they had talked about and she got out of bed. Maybe he just didn't want to wake her but she was even more surprised when he was nowhere to be seen.

Then, her phone started to ring and the sudden realization of the fresh snow came to her and afraid she took the call.

Barely fifteen minutes later, she walked into the ER.

''I, I heard Matthew Casey was brought here.'' She said to the ER nurse and the nurse nodded.

''Don't worry, you will be able to take him home in about an hour. He collapsed after a major anxiety attack. Does he have them more often?''

Gabby wanted to shake her head but she realized it might have had something to do with the fresh snow.

''He might have had one.'' She said then and the nurse nodded.

''Well, we also know he just came back from physical therapy and we think that he might have had to drink more there and the anxiety attack caused a raised heartbeat which caused him to faint. But he will be okay, we are giving him fluid now and he should be all okay, although the anxiety attack-''

''Don't worry, he is getting help with that.'' She said as this was not something he wanted to discuss with this ER nurse without Matt being able to say something. She nodded and pointed at a bed then and she was glad to see Matt on the bed. He was pale and had an IV in his hand, connected to fluid bag but she was glad he was awake and almost okay.

''Matt, are you okay?'' She asked worried as she walked to the bed he was on and he nodded, his hand on his forehead and his eyes closed and he opened them for a second.

''You have to be so angry with me.'' He said a little sad.

''I am not angry Matt, I am worried about you because I love you.'' She said then, tears in her eyes as she was also glad the was okay although he had fainted. He just nodded gratefully while she kneeled down next to the bed as he was still waiting until he was going to be discharged and just took his hand and caressed it.

''I…I really will get help now.'' He said then and he looked at her. ''Because the walking was going better and better I felt like I really was recovering but now…''

''Matt, you really are recovering but this is also a part of your recovery and I am sure you will be okay within no time and you will feel a lot better about everything. But it is not just getting back on your feet, it is also getting over this fear because it makes you anxious. You can't get anxious, you know that.'' She said as she caressed his jaw and he nodded. Carefully she sat down on the bed, next to his legs and kept caressing his hand while he waited until he was okay to go home. She smiled at him and carefully he smiled back.

''I promise to help you through everything.'' She said and Matt nodded grateful, with tears in his eyes and they kissed.

Then they sat in silence for a little longer as Matt felt so weak and the nurse came to remove the IV from his hand and told them that he was ready to go home. Matt was still pale and shaky but he was glad he didn't have to stay and as they went outside a little later, the sun was shining and he sighed relieved, this giving him the sign that everything would be fine again soon.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby promised to help Matt through everything again and he is going to look for more help with the psychological problems he has, because those are also a part of his recovery. He had a bad day today after it started to snow but hopefully he will better after this, right?

Thank you so for reading this chapter and for all your reviews on the previous chapter! It means a lot. I hope you still like this story and you liked this chapter. Please leave a review what you thought about this chapter and about the story and hopefully


	22. Chapter 22

''Do I need to wear a dress?'' Gabby asked as she wanted to get ready for the dinner they had tonight with his mom and her new boyfriend and Matt shrugged.

''You look great in a dress but I think you look pretty in everything you wear. Wear whatever you like to wear.'' Matt smiled as he was also getting ready. It was still hard to get dressed in jeans but it was getting better. He leaned forward and tied his laces, although that was hard to keep his balance because his abdomen was still weak. When he was done tying his shoes – the pretty sneakers Gabby had given him – he walked to the bathroom with his walker. He felt like an old man but he could at least walk a little bit with the walker. Gabby also walked towards him and laid her arm him as they looked in the mirror.

''We are a pretty couple together.'' She said as she laid her head against his shoulder as she loved he was standing up, so she could lay her hear against his shoulder. They looked good together and she helped him comb his hair so he could keep holding his walker. He walked back to the room and took his shirt and sat down in his wheelchair, buttoned it and sighed deep because he was not really looking forward to meeting the boyfriend. Gabby took her red dress form his closet and put it on and he smiled as it was her prettiest dress. She looked so beautiful in it and he got up, walking the two steps towards him with his walker and hugged her tight. She grabbed him, almost scared he would but before he could he sat down in the wheelchair again.

''It's going better and better.'' She said as he could slowly stand longer and longer and it gave them both hope. They went to her car and she only took the wheelchair, as he could get in the car himself now and it was better, because she didn't need to help him that much anymore.

They arrived and he managed to get out of the car and in the wheelchair himself and together with Gabby he went to the restaurant they would meet his mom and the new boyfriend and he was not looking forward at all, especially not to meeting the new boyfriend she had because somewhere, deep down, it felt wrong because she had killed his dad. They entered and saw his mom sitting by the table together with a new older man and Matt already cringed, not because he didn't seem like a nice guy but because he didn't feel up for meeting the man.

''Hey Matt, hey Gabby.'' Nancy said and she got up and hugged Gabby and also hugged Matt. Her boyfriend get up and stood in front of Matt.

''I am Vaughn, nice to meet you Matt.'' The man said and Matt looked at him. He didn't seem like an unfriendly man, nice brown eyes and a nice smile and matt realized he should give the man a chance.

''Yeah.'' Matt just said with a small smile as he was not able to say much more because he still didn't like it.

Gabby put one of the chairs aside and Matt moved to the table. Gabby sat down as well and Nancy was smiling at her and she tried to imagine that this was the woman she had been to court for with Matt a few months ago, when she was allowed to get out on parole. She seemed to happy with her boyfriend now and actually she was glad about it because maybe it would mean Matt would get closer with his mom again and he would have his mom and maybe even her new girlfriend to also support him in his recovery.

''I love the mustard soup here, it's great.'' Vaughn said and his smile but his moustache curl in a funny way and Matt looked down because he knew that if he looked at Gabby, they would both start to laugh and he checked the menu instead.

''So, Matt,, what are you going to do for work now?'' Vaughn asked

''I am not slow, I am in a wheelchair, but I am not slow. I am learning how to walk again and then I am just going to be a firefighter again.'' Matt said a little upset as Vaughn seemed to think that he was slow. Last week when he had been in the supermarket and a lady had been wanting to assist him through the whole shop. It upset him because he was not stupid and he wondered if other people went through this as well.

''Matt finished first in his lieutenant class and in his firefighter class as well, he is smart, not slow.'' Nancy said and she looked at Vaughn. ''It are his legs and he will walk again.''

''Sorry.'' Vaughn said and Matt just looked in the menu, trying not to mind that they were discussing him. He knew he and his mom would never be the best friends again, but he at least wanted to try because she was still his mom and he could use her support now.

They talked about good things now, mostly about the weekend they had gone away and he kept talking about the snow machine ride as it had been so amazing and Gabby also joined the conversation, talking about the weekend they had spent, with both good and bad things.

Gabby was also sort of happy when dessert arrived, it was not like she had anything against his mom or the guy she was dating now but she as tired and wary from the previous shift and she wanted to spend the rest of the evening with Matt. They left after the dessert and Matt looked at her as she was yawning when they went back to the car.

''You look so tired.'' Matt said worried and he wish he could drive back so she could sleep in the car when he stopped the wheelchair as the parking lot was mostly covered in grit and Gabby started to push the wheelchair.

''Soon I will be walking beside you and I can drive back.'' Matt said.

''But that is all fine.'' Gabby said. ''You will be driving soon again.'' She said.

The drove home and they went to the front door.

Gabby opened the door and before she could walk inside Matt pulled her on his lap and she laughed and Matt tickled her.

''Matt stop!'' She laughed and he kissed her in her neck.

''I can't help it, you have this beautiful dress and I love you hair and I love you so much so I can't stop.'' He said as he tickled her and she laughed and kissed him back.

Slowly he started to wheel to the bedroom and she caressed his shoulders and his jaw and when they made it to the bedroom, he suddenly lifted her on the bed and she smiled. He laid on the bed and suddenly she climbed on top of him, unbuttoning his shirt and he smiled, caressing her back and slowly he moved the straps of the dress of her arms, pulling it down and unhooking her bra, kissing her. It didn't matter their situation was not perfect yet, they would make it perfect together.

* * *

NOTE: Matt and Gabby had a dinner with his mom and well, it was getting a little better between him and his mom and they met her new boyfriend. Maybe he can slowly start to rebuild is family again as well while he is recovering…and the love between Gabby and Matt is getting stronger and stronger

Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I hope that you liked and please leave a review with what you thought and what you hope to see.


	23. Chapter 23

It was already three months ago, three whole months since he got shot. Since three months he had been depended on his wheelchair and on Gabby and other care. Three whole months and he was still not on his feet. But it was slowly getting better and he knew that it was going to take time. But he knew that all the time he used training now would benefit him and would get him on his feet faster.

Matt knew that it was going to be along and tough afternoon because he was planning on visiting the boy in prison. The boy that had helped him and that had witnessed for him, it meant a lot and he wanted to see how the boy was doing and personally thank him.

Matt got ready to leave home and got annoyed when he realized he had to go by bus because he could not drive a car yet and he had asked his occupational therapist but he had said that it was expensive to get his car adjusted so that it was probably then just for a few months and it was an extra drive to get the use of his legs back soon. Because that also meant that he could drive the car soon again.

He made his way to the bus again and knew he had to take another few buses. He hated going by bus, he always had but now it felt even worse because he felt so small in the wheelchair and he was mostly looking at butts around him. It was almost an hour later when he arrived at the prison and he was just in time for the visiting hour and he got through security, which was a little bit harder because he was in the wheelchair, but he managed. He went inside and saw the boy sitting by the table and the boy seemed almost surprised that he got a visitor when he saw Matt and his face got red.

''Hey.'' Matt said he laid his arms on the table and looked at the boy.

''hey, what are you doing here?''

''I want to thank you.'' Matt said as he looked at the boy.

''How can you thank me, I was there. I am not the person that shot you but I was a part of it and I don't get why you are here to thank me.''

''I get that, I don't forgive you for that you did that night. I just want to thank you for witnessing for me and even telling the truth to the police so they could arrest him, I know that might affect your family as well and I hope they are safe.''

The boy nodded slowly.

''I hope they are. But how are you doing, can you stand again?'' The boy asked and Matt nodded with a small smile.

''Yeah, actually I can make a few steps with a walked, it is getting better day by day.'' Matt said and the boy seemed to lighten up a bit.

''I can't sleep at night, thinking about how I was there that night and that I am also partly responsible for what has happened. I could have stopped them maybe, there was so much I could have done but I didn't.''

Matt nodded but shrugged then. ''You couldn't have stopped them, group pressure and they would have most likely shot you too, look, I don't want you to have sleepless night over that night, there is nothing either of us can do now to change it. I will focus on recovery and you will have to get through this prison as well.'' Matt said and he nodded as well.

''It means a lot that you came here.'' The boy said then and he looked up. ''It can't be easy coming to see me in a prison. Especially not because it is me.''

''It is not that hard. I have visited my mom in prison many times and I know what remorse is because of her and you are showing it and you showed it and that is what means a lot to me.'' Matt said. Shortly after he was told by the guards that he had to go because time for visiting was over.

''Good luck.'' Matt said to the boy and the boy wished him a lot of luck with his recovery. Matt left and got on the bus back, doubting if he should go see the boy again.

As Matt got home and looked around, not sure about what to do. Sure, he could watch TV the whole afternoon again and do not much the whole afternoon as Gabby was on shift, but he had a better idea. He made his way to the bedroom and took the braces he had for his legs out of the closet and sat on the bed, got his jeans of and got the braces on his legs. His knees were a lot more stable with him and he wanted to achieve something today.

He put his jeans over the braces again and got his good walking shoes on and took the walker and locking the door behind him, he closed the door. He could lay on the couch the whole afternoon, feeling sorry for himself but he could also make his way to the firehouse, with his walker. He made it to the bus stop, very slow and the bus drove away by the time he arrived but he just kept waiting there, calm and within ten minutes another bus came and he got in. As soon as he got inside, somebody got up from a chair as the bus was full and he wanted to tell the woman to sit down, but also realized it would be nice to sit. He sat down and waited as the bus was by the fire station and he got out again and some people were looking at him, then respectful as he walked to the fire station. As if they had figured that he was the shot lieutenant. He tried to straighten his back as he walked in and greeted squad. The squad saw him walking in and they jumped up, surprised as he was walking and greeted him. Kelly looked so proud that that his friend was walking these steps. Matt was so proud of himself as well as the bus stops were also pretty far away. It had been hard because people were looking at him but he still managed ot do it.

Matt sat down by the table and Capp got up to get him something to drink.

''You walk like an old man.'' Kelly said as a joke and Matt smirked.

''but a very handsome old man.'' Mat smirked back and Capp handed him a drink. Gabby came walking from the common room and looked at him very excited.

''Did you walk all the way to the bus and back here?'' Gabby said as she sat down next to him, all excited and he nodded.

''Yeah, just checking how you and the others are doing, going home after dinner.'' He said with a smile.

''Hey, I love you coming here but you should realize…there is a snow storm coming.'' Gabby said worried. Matt looked outside, at the dark clouds that came rolling in.

* * *

NOTE: Matt walked all the way to the firehouse and he also talked to the boy that was there that night and helped him with the trial! Things are getting better in his recovery although he still does have a long way to go. Especially with another snow storm coming and he is not even home!

Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked and please leave a review with what you thing and what you hope to see in the upcoming chapters and hopefully see you again at the next chapter!


	24. Chapter 24

Matt grabbed his jacket again, barely five minutes in the firehouse and he wanted to go again, hoping that he could be home before it would start to snow again. He got up and grabbed the frame again.

''How is the walking going with the walker?'' Cruz asked whom just joined.

''Yeah, this pretty Ferrari is keeping me walking.'' Matt smirked while he wanted to go before the storm and Gabby looked worried because he seemed to be in so much haste now. She knew why but she wanted him to stay calm, even with the snow. He had said that the therapy he had was helping him with coping with the snow.

''We can just drive you home with the truck. Would save you some walking, because you seem pretty pale.'' Foreman said and Matt wanted to refuse but Gabby nodded at him. ''You should go with the ruck, they will bring you home before the storm.''

Matt was still doubting because he did not want to let the boys bring him home, although it was good to be back in the truck.

Gabby took Matt with her for a second and he sat down on her bed as he didn't have his wheelchair, only the braces and his walker and he really started to become tired in his legs. He wished his legs wouldn't get so tired.

''Just go with them, it will be good to be in your truck again and you won't have to go through the snow on your own again. The last time you did and ended up in the ER and I don't want that to happen again.'' She said and he nodded, kissed her.

''You know the bed is going to be cold without you tonight.'' Matt said with a smirk as he did not like the nights he spend alone when she was on shift, because then he almost laid awake the whole night thinking about what she would be doing that night, what calls she would get and if she was okay.

''I know, but we can make up for that tomorrow.'' She said with a cheeky smile and they kissed again and when Matt looked around, Shay looked was looking at them with crossed arms and a frown and Gabriela and Matt giggled like two young teens, which caused Shay to laugh as well.

''matt, the truck guys want to go before all the calls come in with the snow.'' Shay said and Matt nodded understanding, kissed Gabby one last time and walked to the common room where he met up with the guys from truck.

They moved to the truck and Matt wanted to put his walker where the guys to in to climb in but they told him to go to the front.

He tried to climb in the truck but it was too high and the guys helped him in as he sat down in the chair in the front he always used to sit as they went to a call. He wanted to ask Foreman if he didn't want to sit in at the lieutenant spot but Foreman was already in the back and Cruz started the truck and they drove away. Casey really enjoyed the drive out of the firehouse, back in the truck he used to lead and he couldn't wait to get back here. It made him so happy and the snow didn't even bother him so much anymore even now it had started snow. He just looked outside and enjoyed the ride but when they were halfway towards Dawson's apartment when they got a call.

''We should go to the ca-''

''Cruz, turn around and drive to the call!'' Matt said and the men started to laugh.

''Our lieutenant is back guys!'' They laughed in the back and Matt smiled. They drove to the scene and he saw the building on fire and almost as in a reflux, he wanted to jump outside but then he looked as everybody jumped out of the truck and ran to the scene and he kept waiting inside the truck, looking from afar and then realized that this was about as far he would get to a fire in near future and it made him a little sad. He wished he could run after them and give them orders and help them with getting all the people out. Sitting here in the truck, only looking from afar, made him feel useless. HE was a firefighter and now he was doing nothing. It was not his life and he knew that he had to keep going in his rehabilitation then he could maybe come back but it still upset him now. He wanted to help now and he didn't want to wait even more months. He looked as the firemen took the people out of the building and started to put out the fire. The ambulance rushed away and he knew that Gabby was in there, doing her job. She would be working tonight while he was in bed. It was not easy, he just wanted to help instead of feeling useless.

He tried not to feel like that but he also knew that the feeling would not fade away until he was back the firehouse and making shifts again.

It seemed like a really long wait because he could not help them, but finally the firemen joined Matt in the truck again and talked about the fire. Matt tried to act like he was interested and somewhere he really was, but he was really upset that he had to hear it from instead of knowing what had happened because he could help them.

Well, he tried not to feel sorry himself.

They drove to Dawson's house and helped Matt out of the truck again and as it was snowing outside again, he went inside real quick.

Slowly he entered the house and he was barely inside when lights went out and he looked around, all electronical devices out and slowly he made his way to the wheelchair, sat down and rolled outside, saw that all the houses were without power. He was exhausted form walking all the way and he wanted to go to bed, as there was no power anyway when he reached the bathroom and realized that the tiny bedroom also had no light now and a little lost he looked around and took the flashlight. He laid it down on the sink and tried to get ready after undressing but it was very hard as it was so small and even worse, it was dark now as well. He got very angry as he didn't manage to get the catheter right in the dark and upset he leaned against the sink. He had felt good, walking all the way to the firehouse – well, almost walking, of course he had still taken the bus – But he had still felt so good, but now that feeling was gone. He tried not to but he felt useless now he couldn't even get his own care done with Gabby not here and the power out. It upset him and angry he tried again and when he finally succeeded he went to bed.

He had expected to go to bed with a good feeling, but now he was only angry and upset again.

* * *

NOTE: Matt made a trip again on the truck because the guys were nice enough to bring him home but now the power is out, will he be able to manage without any power?

Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you liked this chapter! Please leave a review with what you thought and what you hope to see and till next chapter hopefully! And till the first episode of Chicago fire! J


	25. Chapter 25

Matt woke up as Gabby laid down in bed beside him and he only woke up now. He realized he should be going to physical therapy but honestly he felt so crappy and useless now it made no sense to go. Nothing really did anymore and he just grabbed Gabby tight.

''Don't you need to get out bed.'' Gabby asked as she saw Matt was looking at her from through his eyelashes.

''Honestly, I do not want to get out of bed, I don't feel so well, I will go again tomorrow.'' He said and Gabby sat up.

''You should go.'' Gabby said as she looked at him butt she saw Matt seemed pretty pale and sad.

''I don't want to, my legs are just so tired.'' He said and Gabby knew that it was hopeless to get him to physical training today.

''It's okay, you can go again tomorrow, I will call the hospital for you, just relax a little longer.'' She said then as got out of bed, hoping that she could do something for Matt this day. Maybe it was that he had been at the firehouse and with the truck yesterday and there was nothing he could do because he was still confined to the wheelchair.

''Hey, do you think you have some time left for today? I think Matt could use some guy time.'' Gabby said then in the phone as Matt was laying on the couch. They knew that Matt still had a rough patch to go as his recovery was not going very fast and that he would get down some times because it was all going to slow and it was hard for him. They were just glad he hadn't fully cracked, not being able to walk but Gabby was worried he was going to crack.

Matt was still sitting on the edge of the bed when she entered the room and she nudged against his shoulder.

''Kelly is coming to pick you up in an hour, you are going to do something fun together.''

Matt looked up and finally he got up and he walked with Gabby's help to the bathroom and she helped him sit down in bath. He filled the bath and enjoyed a little bit in the water his legs sore and tense from yesterday but he was also nervous for what Kelly was planning for him. Honestly he didn't feel much for going and pretending to be happy but he was also glad to see his friend. The last time he hadn't felt so well Kelly had been there and had taken him on a snow machine and he had felt so good. So, he guessed now that he had to trust his friend.

Gabby grabbed a bag with his sport clothes and Matt wondered what they were going to do but he just got dressed and sat down in the wheelchair, wished he could walk but his legs were too tired.

Gabby sat down on his lap and kissed him.

''I just want you to enjoy yourself today.''

''I will.'' He said as he caressed her back. His legs were a little less sore not they were on the footrest and he felt a little pressure now Gabby was sitting on his legs. Hopefully he would regain more of the feeling.

Then Kelly got there and took him and drove to the sport hall they sometimes hired to practice with the CPD.

''We are going to play some basketball.'' Severide said as he pushed the wheelchair into the sport hall and matt looked down, now sure if he would be able to play basketball but after they got changed he saw that there were multiple wheelchair in the sport hall as well and Matt frowned, when multiple other people joined them as well and he laughed as Otis, Kelly, Cruz, Mills and Capp joined them as well they all took a wheelchair and Matt smirked.

''Are we going to play wheelchair basketball?'' Matt asked and Kelly nodded; ''You bet. You are in my team, together with Capp. Us against truck.'' Kelly smirked as he played with the basketball in his hands. Otis was doing wheelies with the wheelchair with and almost fell backward with the wheelchair. Matt laughed and he knew it was a little unfair as he was so used to the wheelchair and his was lightweight and theirs were the heavy wheelchairs they borrowed somewhere. They started the match and Matt was a lot faster than the others as he was used to the wheelchair. He maneuvered through the others with ease and even while the his waist muscles hurt when he turned the wheelchair, he could make it easily and it wasn't long before he scored a few points and also Kelly scored one. The other team had a lot of trouble with keeping the ball on their lap and usually lost it and Mills suddenly fell forward, out of the wheelchair as he wanted to grab the ball and he looked at Matt, wondering how Matt was able to grab the ball of the ground so easily while he had hardly any control of his stomach muscles.

''Oh, you are wearing a belt.'' Mills said as he saw the belt that was around Matt's waist, making sure he couldn't fall out of his chair.

''Oh what, you think this belt is a fashion accessory?'' Matt smirked as he could not keep the balance with the weak muscle sin his waist so he couldn't fall over. It made it more easily to move faster too without worrying.

Suddenly Otis got up, jumped up and threw the ball through the ring and scored a point.

''That is unfair!'' Matt took the ball as it bounced back and he threw the ball towards Otis and the ball landed on his back, Otis almost falling over. Matt laughed and Kelly looked at his friend, so glad that his friend was finally laughing again. They finished the game up, Matt, Kelly and Capp winning with so many points and Matt felt happier again as Kelly went home with him. Kelly had to help him in the car because he was so tired and his whole body hurt. But he was happy, glad he could do this sport with the guys and although he was tired, he did feel better than yesterday.

At home Gabby helped him sit down in bath again and sat down in bath behind him. He sat between her legs and leaned against her chest and she massaged his tense shoulders and he finally started to relax and he also realized the without Gabby, Kelly and all the others that he would not have gotten this far in his recovery and he should not feel useless, that he should just be glad about the people that were around him and cared about him.

After the bath together they went to bed and laid in each other's arms, Matt telling about the match. She was really enjoying him telling about it because he seemed so happy about it and she was glad he seemed to be feeling better than this morning and she kissed him in neck. Turning around with a lot of effort, he kissed her on her mouth and smiled.

''Goodnight.''

''Goodnight.''

* * *

NOTE: Kelly and the other guys really did their best to give Matt a good afternoon and a better feeling, luckily it worked and he feels a little better and that gave him some new energy to go on with his recovery again!

Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you liked this chapter! Please do leave a review with what you think and hopefully till next chapter! Feel free to also tell me ideas what you have for the story, those are also welcome!


	26. Chapter 26

''Come on, come on.'' Mike said as he was holding Matt's hips. Matt was standing now, without any help but Mike and then he made another step, carefully. It was still hard, especially without any help. His legs were shaking and his back was hurting. After walking a little more, she sat down and Mike helped Matt lay down, massaging is back a little bit as Matt really needed it, his back tense and sore. Mike pulled the brace a little tighter and helped Matt get up and sit down in the wheelchair again. He got to the changing room and got dressed in his casual clothes again. He wanted to go out for lunch with Gabby this afternoon so he had taken a nice shirt and they would meet up at the restaurant they were going to have lunch. She had been on shift since yesterday morning and he could hardly wait to see her.

They were going to her favorite restaurant to have the lunch and he hoped that she would like it, because it would be nice to share a romantic lunch.

He got on the bus and looked out of the window, he finally felt to cheerful and really wanted to spend a good time with her because of how he had felt recently and she had helped him so much. She kept helping him with everything.

Gabby was already waiting for him by the bus stop and she waved as he got out of the bus and he saw she parked her car just down the street. They were close to the restaurant anyway.

''Not with the walking-frame-Ferrari?'' She smirked but also seemed a little worried as she was worried something was wrong.

''My knees were pretty sore this morning and so was my back, but I walked in therapy.'' He explained and she nodded understanding and too his wheelchair, slowly pushing the wheelchair as the sidewalk was pretty slippery.

They arrived at the restaurant that was Gabby's favorite restaurant they ate lunch more often and he sighed deep then, only remembered not that there was a narrow stairway, about seven steps without much of a rail to hold on to.

''We could go to the Italian restaurant just down the block.'' She said as she knew there was no chance Matt would get up those stairs.

''No way, this is your favorite restaurant, I just want to have lunch with you here.'' He said and before she could do anything Matt got up, his knees almost giving in but he made one step to the step and grabbed to the rain, barely able to hold himself up, but he didn't want to disappoint Gabby.

''Matt sit down, it is okay.''

Matt grabbed the rail that was only on one side, lifting up one feet, barely able to and he almost fell as he could not raise his leg high enough.

''Matt, please! You are going fall!'' She said worried and she grabbed his arm. Matt was gritting his teeth, angry and tried again and he almost fell again, but she could just grab him in time and helped him back to the wheelchair.

''What is wrong, why are you sad?'' She asked worried as there were tears in his eyes.

''I am not sad, I am angry.'' He said grumbling, looking down to the ground.

''Why are you angry, there are enough other restaurants we can eat!''

''But that is not what I wanted, I wanted to have lunch with you here because I love this restaurant and so do you and now we can't eat here because of my stupid injury.'' Matt said angry and he his fist on his own knee.

''I am sorry Matt. I am honestly fine with eating anywhere. I just want to have lunch with you.'' She said as she kissed him in his neck.

''Let's go home.'' He said upset.

''Why?''

''Because, because I don't want to be here anymore, I just want to go home.'' Matt sighed and she saw he was really upset and she realized they could also order lunch. Maybe it was better if he could go home now.

They went back to the car and when they got home, she ordered some Chicago style pizza and Matt still seemed upset. He was putting his laundry in the washer and went back to the kitchen, still upset as he grabbed something to drink. It was not that he didn't want to go out with Gabby for lunch but it was so upset because he felt like he had just ruined their perfect lunch. That it was ruined because he couldn't walk and get up the stairs. Because he was stuck with that stupid wheelchair.

Gabby suddenly sat down on his lap and kissed him.

''You know, that favorite restaurant or pizza at home, I don't care, as long as I am with you.'' She said with a smile and kissed him. Finally he smiled as well, only a little bit but it was a smile.

They sat down on the couch and Matt crawled in the corner of the couch, Gabby laying down against him, sitting in-between his legs, that laid on the couch, thin and weak. She laid against his chest and caressed his fingers. They watched the TV show together and she hoped that he would finally feel better soon.

The pizza arrived and Gabby got up to get it. Matt sat up, lifting his legs off the couch so he could sit up with eating.

She walked in with the pizza and he cut it, it was their favorite pizza so they finally cheered up both. She sat down on the couch and while he leaned back so his back could rest she sat down by him, sideways and laid her legs over his and he tickled her toes, making her almost drop her pizza.

''I am so resistant to that now.'' He said with a wry smile and she laughed. Then he looked at his feet and seemed a little upset again.

''You know, it might not all be perfect now and you know what, even when you have recovered and you can walk, it will not all be perfect and really I do get why it is frustrating and you get angry. Really, I get it but please do not get this upset when something does not go how you want it.'' She said and they ate the pizza.

''I am sorry we couldn't have the lunch you wanted.''

''We did. I wanted to have a nice lunch with you and know we are sitting on the couch, all cozy and with nice food.'' She said as she took another piece of pizza and he smiled.

She right, he shouldn't get so frustrated but he had just enjoy everything while he was recovering. In some time, all would hopefully be as they had both probably thought before he got paralyzed.

''This is probably the best lunch over.'' She sighed them. Just glad that they were together and he was no longer upset. She couldn't expect him to be all fine with his injury all the time. But he was recovering and they were together, really. It was a rocky road they were on but they would get through it together.

* * *

NOTE: Matt got very upset because he was not able to get to the restaurant she wanted to do lunch with him and he wanted to take her to her favorite restaurant but he couldn't get in there….it made him very upset but luckily Gabby cheered him up!

Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you liked this chapter! Please do leave a review with what you thought about this chapter because I really wonder what you think about it. Thank you!


	27. Chapter 27

Gabby was on shift, feeling a little nervous as she was hoping Matt would talked to his therapist about what had happened a few days ago, when they had wanted to go out for lunch and he had not been able to get in the restaurant. He had been so upset because he had felt that he had ruined the lunch for her. She didn't feel like that at all, but it was how Matt felt. She just hoped he would talk about it and the therapist would talk to him. Maybe he would listen to the therapist. The therapist would probably say better things to him than she could. He would also come by the firehouse later. He was invited by Boden as they really missed having him around and being there motivated him more to do everything to recover.

In the hospital, Matt was sitting with his therapist. Not with Mike this time, but with his psychological therapist.

''You couldn't enter the restaurant.''

''No, there were stairs.'' Matt said angry and he felt stupid for feeling angry again. ''We went home because I didn't want to lunch anymore.''

''I get that it is upsetting, but you shouldn't let it push you back.'' The therapist said. ''There is so much you gained and there is so much you are going to gain so much more but there are going to be things you cannot do in the process. But that shouldn't mean you should let it stop you from what you want to do.''

''It just made me angry.''

''I get it, but you could have gone to another restaurant, there is always another possibility.'' The therapist said and Matt nodded, feeling positive again as he knew it was true. Shortly after he left and took the bus to the firehouse. There was snow again but they had made a path over the sidewalk from the bus stop to the firehouse and he was glad about it. It was very thoughtful as he could not get through the snow with his wheelchair. He saw Gabby by the ambulance as he entered the firehouse and quietly he approached her.

''Hey babe.'' He said as he was almost at the ambulance and laid his arms around her, pulling her on his lap. She laughed and turned around, kissed him and got up again as they went to the common room together.

The others were having lunch and Matt and Gabby joined.

''Ah Casey, you missed the scene of a lifetime.'' Kelly teased and Matt looked up.

''Not really, actually but I just like to tease you, you know that.'' Kelly smirked and the men laughed. Their previous scene had been a good one luckily, which meant that nobody was brought away with serious injuries. Matt told about his therapy and how he was practicing every day and to everybody's surprise, he got up now and walked to the kitchen island, got some more food and walked back to his wheelchair and sat down again. Everybody looked surprised and started to clap then.

Before he could say it was not much yet the alarm went off and everybody rushed away. Slowly he moved to his old office, where John Foreman was staying now and he laid down on the bed, his old bed. He was pretty tired and fell asleep on the bed. It was not that he had done a lot today but the therapy strained him. He hoped that Foreman would mind that he slept on this bed. When he woke up Gabby was sitting by his bed, caressing through his hair and he sat up, kissing her and suddenly she pushed him down and climbed on top of him. Looking aside he saw the blinds were closed but he did not dare to get intimate here. Not while he still wanted to get back here.

''I should go, we can do this in the morning.'' He smiled and kissed her again, before getting back in his wheelchair from the bed. He had been here for hours and had been sleeping for most of them, but at least he had been here, it had made him feel a little better.

He got his jacket and his stuff and said goodbye to everybody while Severide was making a path from the firehouse to the bus stop free again as it had snowed again.

As Matt left the firehouse, he got over the path in the snow they had cleared for him and he tried not to mind the snow as he got the bus stop. It was March now and he knew that this would probably be the last snow of the year. He just wanted it to be gone soon. Gone with the snow so it would be gone. Hopefully he would be all over it next year. Hopefully he would be walking next year. Suddenly he saw the boys walking on the other side of the street and he remembered the gang, they remembered him off the gang.

''Hey you!'' Matt suddenly heard and he moved the wheels of the wheelchair faster, trying to get by the bus stop before they would catch up with him. Suddenly two hands grabbed his shoulder and he turned the wheelchair around, ready to defend himself. The boys were standing there.

''What do you want from me?'' Matt asked angry and the boys came even closer.

''You are Matthew Casey! My brother was in prison because of you!'' He said angry. Matt looked up, realizing the boy was pretty tall and suddenly he grabbed Matt by his shirt.

''My family is all out of money because of you and my brother is in prison!''

Matt tried to get free from his grip and angry he stood up, his legs shaking and he was still smaller than the boy. He felt hands going over his jeans and in his pockets.

''No wallet.''

''Just let go of me man, I don't have any money and your brother put me in this wheelchair, he deserves to be in prison!'' Matt said angry, trying to get free from the boys grip when he suddenly felt a kick against his knees from behind and he almost fell, except the boy still held him by his jacket and shirt.

''You have to shut up, my brother's life is ruined because of you!''

Then, the brother of one of the gang members let go of him and he fell to the ground, falling in the snow and looking as the boy ran away and Matt looked at the lights of the firehouse, having a memory of the night he was shot, before his eyes fell shut and he lost his consciousness.

* * *

NOTE: Matt spend some time at the firehouse again because he feels he is getting closer to returning to the firehouse and spend some good time with Gabby. But on the way back home he got attacked by some family of the gang! Will he be okay and will somebody find him in time? Can they find these boys too? Poor Matt just can't catch a break!

Thank you so much for reading. I hope that you did like this chapter, I am not sure if you liked the previous one as there was not much response to it but I hope the new angst storyline kind of makes it up! Please leave a review with what you think, wondering what you want to see and hopefully till next chapter!


	28. Chapter 28

Just one thing, I spend about two hours writing each chapter and it gets read by about 200 people and that means so much to me. I take two hours to write this and I was hoping, can you take 2 minutes to leave a review with what you think? I love it if you already do and it means a lot, but if you don't, please do. Even if you leave one as a guest without an account! Motivates me to keep writing! 200 people reading and 4 reviews? Come on you guys! I know you can do better ;)

* * *

''Matt forgot his phone.'' John Foreman said as he walked out of the office, looking if Gabby was there but he did not see her and he decided that if he was fast, maybe he could catch up with Matt to give it back. The man had left about fifteen minutes ago, but maybe his bus was later. John just wanted to give the phone back right now. He ran outside, ran to the bus stop but he was halfway when he suddenly found Matt, laying in the snow.

''Matt?'' He asked worried as he tried to lift the man up from the snow.

''Get me out of the snow.'' Matt whispered, shivering and John lifted the man up, carried him in his arms as he was so cold, back to the firehouse.

''Dawson, Shay! I think he is hypothermic!'' Foreman said worried and Shay and Dawson took him from John. John ran back outside to get Matt's wheelchair and brought it back just in time before they drove away with the ambulance. Gabby sat by Matt, feeling bad for him, feeling bad, laying her arms around him while he was cold and shivering, but opening his eyes.

''I am so cold.'' He whispered and she caressed his face.

''I know, we are taking you to a hospital, you will be warm again.'' She said, looking at the wounds on his face, which almost seemed like frostbite because of the cold snow. It was not too bed but she hoped that he would be okay, that he wouldn't be too cold. In the hospital they got him out of the cold, wet clothes as fast as they could. They got him in warm clothes and wrapped him in blankets and worried one of the nurses looked at the bruises on his face where he had fallen and the frostbite on his face.

''it's only minor, he will be okay.'' The nurse told Gabby and Kelly as they stayed by his side and soon enough he was brought to private room. They were monitoring him but his temperature when up, slowly. Matt was also slowly waking up now again, opening his eyes and falling asleep again because of the pain killers they were also giving him.

''Matt? Matt?'' Kelly asked worried as he and Gabby sat in the ER, Matt laying on the bed, wrapped in blankets that had to get his body temperature up again. He didn't know what had happened to his friend, had Matt fallen out of the wheelchair? Was it because of the snow? Gabby looked so worried at her boyfriend as Matt was waking up again and looked at them, almost confused.

''Are the boys gone?'' He asked confused, hoarse and he tried to move his hand to his face, his cheek feeling so cold. Gabby stopped him and sat down on the edge of his bed, caressed his hand and Kelly moved closer.

''Boys?''

''The….the family of the gang.'' Matt said weak and Gabby looked at Kelly with a frown, worried.

''Call Antonio.'' Gabby said as Matt almost fell back asleep again and Kelly walked away. She was glad when she saw Matt's temperature was almost back to normal and was so glad that he would hopefully be okay.

''Gabby, what is wrong?'' Antonio asked as he walked towards Gabby and Kelly, waiting on the hallway.

''He was attacked by the boys that are family of the gang.'' Gabby said worried and Antonio nodded understanding. After Gabby had told him more he walked in and Gabby looked as Antonio was talking with Matt and Matt was giving him as much information as he could remember.

''It was a younger brother, I think.'' Matt said and he described them, tried to say how many, but it was all a big blur after he had fallen and exhausted, Matt fell asleep again.

Antonio walked out, Matt was asleep again and Gabby looked at her brother.

''Don't worry, I will find these boys and I will make sure they will never get close to Matt again. He will be okay, Gabby.'' He said as he hugged his sister and comforted her. He really wanted to make sure that these boys would never get close to him again. Gabby also went home but knew she was not going to be able to sleep. She felt alone without Matt next to her and really hoped that he would be with her tomorrow again.

Gabby walked in his hospital room again the next morning. She had just talked to a nurse and she had told Gabby that Matt was doing a lot better and he would be allowed to go home this evening if he kept doing well. He was awake when she walked in and had just finished breakfast, small plasters over the wounds on his face now and a little bruised, but other than that he luckily seemed okay. She just hoped he was feeling mentally okay too.

''Hey, how are you feeling? Heard I can take you home tonight if you are lucky.''

''Yeah, I hope so.'' He said with a smile and she laid her hand on his and sat down by the bed.

''You will be home again before you know.''

''I want to talk about that with you.'' He said then. ''I don't want to stay here.'' He said then, looking down on his hand at the blankets.

''I want to move away from Chicago. I would even move to the Dominican Republic with you, I just want to move to a place where there is no more snow and there is no more painful memories.''

Gabby looked shocked.

''No, No! I can't move away from here, my family and my friends….and you belong here too.'' She said worried. She could understand his feelings but it would not be good for him to move away. Not now he was recovering and he was doing so well with his physical therapy. He could come back to 51, he was sure of that. That should be his goal and if they moved away, that would all be gone.

''You can't move away, because then you will have to miss 51 and you will come back there and you know that. You have to keep going and have to keep strong.'' She said and tears filled his eyes.

''I am scared.'' He admitted then.

''I know, I am too, I am scared for what is going to happen because you are scared. But it will all be okay, you have to keep believing in that.'' She said and she kissed him, carefully caressing his cheek, afraid to hurt the skin that was hurt by the snow.

''You will be okay, we will both be okay.'' She said, kissing him again, hoping that Antonio would find the boys before they could hurt Matt again.

* * *

NOTE: Matt is going to be okay but they got the family of the gang members to worry about now. Are the younger boys coming after Matt again or an Gabby, Kelly and Antonio make sure that the boys will never come after him again? But Matt seems to have another problem as well, can they keep him In Chicago?

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked and please do leave that review!


	29. Chapter 29

Thank you so much for all the reviews on the previous chapters! It means a lot and I am glad you took the time, I hope you can keep doing that, I will keep taking the time to write! It really motivated me again, thank you!

Matt entered the physical therapy room and Mike was looking at him. Matt just looked at his therapist, waiting for him to say what they were going to do. He expected that mike would help him stretch his legs or they would get walking but instead Mike just looked at him and sat down on the floor then.

''Man, I am so sorry what happened to you. I heard it from a colleague.''

''It's okay, I will be fine.''

''I know, but I heard something else too, that you want to leave Chicago. Why would you want that? I know that it is hard right now but why would you want to move away?'' Mike asked worried and Matt just sighed.

''I thought that you were here to help me with my legs, instead of talking about my feelings. I think I have the therapist right after this for that.'' Matt said as he did not feel like talking about it. He really wanted to stay here but he felt like he was not safe anymore. It was not just the boy but the snow that kept reminding him of things, especially now he had falling in it again. It was just like the night he was shot and while he had been feeling better, all of those the bad memories were back now.

Mike heled him stand up and his knee was so sore, he was pretty sure that it was the one the boy had kicked him down against. It hurt now, but he tried to keep walking. He wanted to get walking again…so…so he could return to 51?

He could return to 51 if he kept recovering but it didn't seem to matter anymore, not compared to the memories he was facing by staying here. He knew it was stupid because it had been all that mattered when he had started his recovery. But now there was just the dark and bad memories.

Mike finished therapy again and Matt went to the changing room close to the PT room, took a shower as he thought about what he was still hoping to achieve when he wanted to move away, when he wanted to 'run' away from his problems. He hadn't even asked Gabby what she wanted and he knew that was bad.

Lately she had been there for him all the time and had never asked for anything. Stupid enough, he had never asked her what she wanted and he knew he had to change that before he could lose her as well. Then he would really lose the last thing that really mattered. He had to be there for her too, he had to be kind to her and not just think about him. He should stay here, with her so he could be the best guy he could be for her. Because she deserved that.

''I am thinking about leaving Chicago.'' Matt said as he moved the wheelchair closer to the couch, to tired and sore to lift himself on and he just looked at his therapist.

''Why, how about Gabriela?'' The therapist asked and Matt looked at the ground.

''I don't know. I just feel like I can't take the bad memories anymore. I feel like leaving is the only way to feel better in a while.''

''But what about Gabriela? What about the goals you had to return to 51?''

''What if I don't manage to meet those goals? What if the problems with the snow get worse?'' Matt said.

''They are realistic goals Matt, you know that. You can get over this and you will be able to return to 51. There is no use in throwing it all away. It may be hard not but if we talk for a while, you will get over this.''

Matt nodded slowly, thinking about what he just said. Maybe he really was right and he should try to get over this before moving away. He would love his goal to return to 51 and maybe he would even lose Gabby. He had no idea how she felt about moving but she had been so upset yesterday. He talked a little more with the therapist and on the way back home he kept thinking and thinking. He had not made a decision yet when he arrived home and he went to the kitchen, greeted Gabby but she just kept preparing dinner, not even looking at him.

''I know I talked about leaving Chicago.'' Matt said as she was preparing dinner and he wanted to say what he had been thinking about when she suddenly just turned around crying.

''I don't want to leave Chicago, I don't want to leave my family Matt. You can get over this, we will get through this but I can't leave Chicago.'' She sobbed and Matt stood up then, his knees shaking but walking her way and pulled her in his arms and leaned against the table so he could not fall while he comforted her. He just wanted her to be okay and also realized that he was selfish for saying he had to leave. Yes, he wanted to get away from all of this, but not without her.

''You are right, I should stay here, right here.'' He said and she looked up at him, tears still in her eyes.

''But you want to leave, I don't want you to stay here but be unhappy.'' She said and he kissed her.

''But with you here with me I will never be unhappy. I will get over this, I am sure. I will get through this and I will return to 51 and you are right. That should be my goal.'' He said, knowing that he would always be happier with her because he knew that she would never want to move and he didn't want her to move only for him.

''Gabby, I need to sit down.'' He said then and they walked to his wheelchair. He sat down and pulled her on his lap.

''I will stay here, right here. Right here with you and I was stupid for saying that I wanted to leave.'' He said as he kissed her, knew that he would be able to get over this and that he would be with her, which was the most important.

''Now, what can I do for you to make you happy?'' He asked then, whispering as he held her tight, knew it was not just about him.

* * *

NOTE: Matt wants to stay with Gabby in Chicago, the talk with Kelly luckily really helped him and Antonio is looking for the boys that hurt him, hopefully things are finally looking up again for both Matt and Gabby.

Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I hope you liked this chapter and don't think it was bad! Please do leave a review with what you think and hopefully see you again next chapter!


	30. Chapter 30

''Hey, can we go for a walk?'' Matt asked as they woke up together and he saw that the snow was gone. Today he didn't have any therapy but he didn't want to do nothing today. He got to the bedroom and on the edge of the bed he got his pants of again and got the braces around his leg, as well as his back brace. He still needed help but hopefully he would be able to walk the peer with Gabby as he really missed that. He liked to be there with the lake and she had told him that it was one of her favorite child hood memories. Sundays at the peer, when she could ride the Ferris wheel with Antonio.

Unstable and having difficulties, he walked to the hallway where his walker was, that made it a lot easier to walk.

''Get Ferrari.'' Gabby smirked as she got the car keys and Matt smirked back it was not easy to walk around with a walker, people kept looking at him and he knew it had to look weird for other people but he didn't mind, as long as it helped him with walking, that was most important.

''Are you not embarrassed by walking beside me and Ferrari?'' Matt said then, saying it in a funny way but he meant it, he didn't know how she felt about walking around with him when he was still struggling so much, walking with the walker and very slowly.

''How can you say that? I would never be embarrassed by you. I am proud of you that you are trying to walk and that we can walk together again.'' She said and they drove to the peer, parking close by the peer and they got out. Matt was walking slow as they started to walk to the peer. The wind was still blowing pretty hard as it was only early spring, but at least the snow was gone. It had been three months ago he was shot now and he realized that it didn't seem like a lot, but it was a lot he had achieved in those three months. Gabby was thinking the same and laid her hand on his back as they walked.

Some people were looking at them and Gabby did not try to mind them, knowing that he was trying and she really was proud of him.

They walked,, looking at the stalls that were opened and they bought something to eat as they sat down on a bench, sitting while looking at the people that came passing by and discussing some things. He really liked being outside and even better, he was walking.

She held his hand as they were sitting on the bench and she could only think how they would be sitting here when they were a lot older, feeing the pigeons and she almost grinned out loud. They carried on walking and walked past the shooting stall and she look at the round, fluffy elephant and Matt saw her looking.

''Come, I will get it for you.'' Matt said as they made their way to the shooting stall and he sat down on the walker. It was nice he could sit down on it and he took the gun at the stall, missing the first shot but them he didn't miss. Again, he did not miss and moments later, they were counting his points.

''It's okay.'' Gabby said as he had not enough points for the elephant yet. Even if he would shot again he could not miss once if he wanted enough pointes. But Matt was determined to get the stuffed puffy elephant and he handed a few more dollars, shooting again and this time he did not miss once. He handed the points and the man handed the elephant to Gabby. Gabriela laughed and as she looked at Matt, hugging the plushy and laughing and then she hugged him too, kissed him on his cheek as it was adorable what he did now.

''You are a good shooter, you should go hunting with Antonio soon.'' She said as they continued their walk and he looked at her.

''I only shoot at targets for little elephants for cute girls.'' He said then. They walked to the end of the pier and looked over the lake for a few minutes, Matt having his arm around her. They just kept standing there for minutes, looking over the water and enjoying being there together. Then, his legs got tired and they walked back to the car.

''Come on, Elephanty is cheering for you.'' She grinned, holing the elephant out for him and he grinned, making his way back to the car.

As they got home, Gabby checked her phone to see if there was any update on the boys that had attacked Matt from Antonio but there was no update yet, they were working on it, she knew that but she hoped there would be an update shortly. She hoped that they found them all.

Matt made his way to the bedroom and she followed him, helping him sit down and as he got his jeans off, she helped him getting the braces of his legs. All the muscles were so tense but they were both very happy with his achievement.

''You know, you are making me happy with just trying to recover and getting back on your feet. You asked me what would make me happy but that is very simply. Just being with you and being together while getting through all of this, being able to back you up, it does make me happy.'''

''I feel like I expect too much of you.''

''Says the guy that won me a wonderful, cute elephant.'' She smirked as she kissed him on his cheek and happy Matt smiled, so happy he had her and they were getting through this after all.

Matt changed to his wheelchair because he was getting tired again and followed Gabby to the kitchen.

''You know what is the only pro of being in this wheelchair?'' He asked as they were starting to prepare lunch together.

''Well, tell me.'' She smirked.

'''That I don't have to put any effort into looking at your beautiful butt.'' He goofed and Gabby laughed, took the cloth that was on the kitchen counter and slapped in his face, jokingly.

''It's also easy for throwing cloths in your face.'' She smirked as he was lower than him now. They just kept laughing while making lunch.

After all the struggle he had caused her after saying he wanted to move, they were so happy now together and he knew that he had made the right decision to stay, right here together with her.

* * *

NOTE: Matt And Gabby had a nice day at the pier! Matt walked around because he didn't have therapy and they walked together and he won her an elephant! Gabby also told him that she is so happy because she is. Overall, a nice update for the two!

Thank you so much for reading this, I hope that you did like this chapter because it was a nice chapter after all! Please do leave a review before you because it really motivates me to write and I hope that you want to see more.


	31. Chapter 31

''So, I decided to stay and I am going to do everything I can to recover.'' Matt said with a smile to his therapist. After the great day with Gabby on the pier he felt like he could finally fight for it again and he was excited for PT, which he had after this.

''I am happy to hear that…and our time is up, unfortunately but I am glad you are doing so well. I will see you again next week.'' The therapist said and Matt nodded glad, glad this was over and could focus on PT again. He knew it was good to talk with his therapist but since he was feeling good, there was not much to say and it felt better to focus on walking instead.

He entered the PT room after changing and Mike looked excited.

''How are you feeling?''

''I am feeling great.''

''I thought so. I can see you are feeling well.'' Mike said, glad that the man finally looked happy and okay, because he had really worried about matt before.

''I want to try something today.'' Mike said then and he helped Matt getting the braces on his legs. Suddenly he walked towards Matt carrying forearm crutches and Matt was nervous, not sure if he could walk with those, because they would give him less support than the walker, way less support.

''Come on, let's try.'' Mike said and he helped Matt up. At first Matt found it hard to put all the pressure on the crutches but then he tried and it was okay. Carefully he made a step and moved the crutches.

''I know it is a lot harder but you are doing great. You r legs really need to regain their strength and this is a good way to do it! Come on, you are doing great!'' Mike encouraged him as he supported Matt a little bit as Matt made a few more steps.

It was straining for both his legs and his arms and he became tired pretty fast.

''Hey, you walked with them for a few minutes, we can go to something else now. You did great, we will try this more often. I hope that within a few weeks you can let go of the walker and use these.'' Mike said as he got Matt's wheelchair.

Matt smiled happily with the thought that maybe, in a few weeks, he would need the crutches but he had gotten rid of the walker them. It was a lot closer to walking than the walker.

They practiced a little more with walking, but between the bars now and Matt was getting pretty exhausted, especially because he had already walked so much yesterday. He talked with Mike about yesterday and Mike said he was happy and proud. Shortly after, therapy was over and Matt was picked up by Gabby.

''I watched some of your PT, you are doing great.'' Gabby said as they kissed home and as it was pretty late, he offered to go out for dinner, which she loved.

''I love that.'' She said as they were driving home and she looked in the rearview mirror, frowning as a car had been following them from the hospital.

''I thought that car was following us.'' Gabby said as she frowned and looked in the rearview mirror. Then they parked and the car just kept driving forward.

''Probably just needed to go somewhere in the neighborhood, it happens that people take the same road.'' Matt smirked and Gabby nodded.

''You are right.'' She said as they went to her apartment and Matt got chanced so they could go out for dinner. He got rid of the sweatpants and into his jeans and with the shirt.

His legs were so tired from the PT and he sat down in his wheelchair, glad he could give his legs some rest. The PT had been exhausting but he also knew that it was good because he was getting closer and closer to walking again and that was his goal. They made their way to the restaurant without the car so Gabby could drink some wine as he could still not drive and he felt guilty that she had to drive every time. But it was so close their home it was no problem for tonight. They arrived at the restaurant and she held the door open for him.

''Really, don't get used to this, soon enough I will be holding it open for you again.'' He said with a smirk. They moved to their favorite table by the window and she ordered some wine while he had water, because he could not drink alcohol yet because of the medication he was still on.

They had Italian food and she told about what had happened after she had spent the morning at the Bakery with Laura and things had gone wrong after Antonio had come for lunch with a lot of people and it had become pretty chaotic. Matt laughed and she was so glad that he was finally smiling again. After some tiramisu for dessert they headed home and when she opened the door, he pulled her on his lap again as they did more often and kissed her. They kept kissing until the bedroom and they didn't stop kissing even when he got up, leaning against her.

They went to bed, kissing each other passionately and undressed while they were crawling under the blanket, getting better and better adjusted to things in bed.

Later, Matt woke up in the middle of the night, felt like he needed to drink some water and he looked at the alarm, saw it was just past two. Trying not to wake Gabby, he got in the wheelchair in the dim light that was coming through the curtains and he made his way to the bathroom. He drank some water and moved back to the bedroom, when he heard glass breaking in the kitchen. Startled, he looked through the hallway and wanted to get to kitchen, when he suddenly heard whispering and footsteps. As silent as he could, he wheeled backward to the bedroom.

''Babe, there is somebody here.'' Matt whispered as he closed the door the bedroom door within making any sound. Gabby woke up, scared and walked to the closet, opening it silently as Matt grabbed his phone and texted Antonio. Suddenly she handed him a pistol and he looked at it, scared. Then he heard the kitchen door open and scared he held the door, while Gabby called 911.

''The fucker that made my brother go to prison is living here.'' He heard in the hallway and made took a deep breath of air, trying to calm down as he heard the footsteps coming closer. Gabby looked at him, scared and she signed him to lay down under the bed. Then he opened the door a little bit, looking as the boys – four of them - opened the door to the spare bedroom and walked in there.

''Come on Antonio, help us.'' He hissed and closed the door again.

* * *

NOTE: Matt got one step closer to walking in PT today and he had a good therapy session and a great dinner with Gabby, finally! But now...now they seem to be in big trouble with the gang breaking in their home! Can Antonio come in time or will they be in trouble? Or will Matt take matters in his own hand?

Thank you so much for reading! I hope that you did like this chapter. Please do leave a review before you go because I really want to know what you think and it keeps me motivated to write!


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter! Please keep it up, it means a lot and it shows me you are interested int he story and that means a lot! **

Matt's heart was pounding in his chest, looking back as he was glad that Gabby was under the bed when he looked back. He heard a siren far away and he hoped that it would be coming their way. They needed help soon because he was afraid of the boys coming in. That they would hurt him…and even more, that they would hurt Gabby!

Suddenly the door burst open and Matt's wheelchair toppled over and he fell to the ground. He saw sneakers close to his face and he grabbed the legs, sitting up and he pushed them backward. The boy fell backward into the hallway and Matt crawled forward. He pushed the boy down and angry he held the boy. Suddenly two others grabbed his arms but Matt held the leader of the whole group tight, not letting him go.

Suddenly he felt a kick between his ribs and he did let go, falling to the ground and he heard the boy crawling up and walking to the bedroom and he tried to crawl to the bedroom as fast as he could and grabbed the boy's ankle again, making him fall to the ground. The boy moved to Matt, pressed him to the ground now as they were fighting and hit Matt in the face several times while Matt fought back.

''Chicago PD!'' He suddenly heard as the door was kicked open and the boy was pulled off him and he heard Antonio as well. Gabby came running form the bedroom, crawled down by Matt.

''I am okay. I am okay.'' Matt said as he grasped for air. Gabby let him catch his breath before helping him sit up. He sat against the wall, his hand against his eye and Antonio came running back from the kitchen with an icepack as they helped him up and brought him to the kitchen and he sat down by the kitchen table, pressing the pack against his eye.

''They got you good.'' Gabby said worried.

''it's nothing, just a little sore and bruised.'' Matt said as he felt a little sore where they had kicked him against his ribs but he could feel it was nothing serious. Gabby looked worried as she handed him some water and Antonio walked to the officers in the hallway that were taking the boys away.

''Are you feeling nausea?'' Gabby asked worried but Matt shook his head, got the ice pack of his eye and she looked worried, as it was already getting a nasty shade of pink. There were also some small wounds next to it and they were bleeding and she got a towel, wrapped the ice pack in to press against it again.

''Ugh, he got you good.'' Gabby said as she felt bad because he had been protecting her.

''It will go away. I am just glad you are safe.'' He said then and she pouter. ''but I feel bad you got hurt protecting me.''

''I will always protect you.'' He said then, with a small smile and he kissed her. Then she walked away to get his wheelchair as he wanted to see what the officers were doing and Gabby got it for him and they made their way to the hallway. The officers had arrested the four boys and were taking them outside. The brother of the gang member that was in prison looked at Matt, angry, with blood on his lip and Matt guessed he had hurt the boy as well when he had let him fall. He looked so mad Gabby cringed. The police took them outside now and Antonio closed the odor.

''Are you okay?'' He asked worried and his sister and her boyfriend nodded. He looked at Matt's face, worried and knew it was going to look bad because he had seen there injuries with boxing before. But for now he was just glad that Matt and his sister seemed to be okay other than that. They were still a little shaken and they went ot the kitchen to drink something while Antonio secured the window again, making sure it was closed again.

''If you feel nausea tonight, you have to go to the hospital, Matt. You head probably sustained a pretty harsh blow.'' He said then and Matt shook his head after drinking some water.

''I know, but I am not nausea. I will be okay. You sister will look after me.'' He said then and Antonio nodded. When he was sure he left his sister and Matt alone again and headed home for some more sleep before his work. But he was glad he had been here and knew they were okay, it would be worse if he would hear about it tomorrow at work. Matt and Gabby finished their water and went to the couch in the living room to calm down before going back to bed and she looked a the wounds in his face. She grabbed another towel and put some cleansing fluid on is and started to clean those wounds.

''Where is the pistol?'' Matt asked then, afraid the boys had gotten it off the floor. That they had taken it with them and that they had kept it with them while the police had told them to drop their weapons. That could be dangerous and he looked at Gabby, worried for the answer. Then the fluid started to sting in the wounds and he put his hands on it in a reflex.

''It's in the drawer of the nightstand on your side. I put it there when the police came in. You dropped the gun when you fell and I grabbed it but I did nothing when they were beating you.'' Gabby said sad as she pulled his hand down to see his eye.

''You shouldn't have shot. It was good you waited. They barely got the chance to beat me.'' He said as he did not want her to feel bad.

''Look at your eye.''

''From the shoe when I pulled the bad guy down, not from the beating.'' he said and she gave him a wry smile.

''You protected me.'' She said then.

''I am not useless when it comes to protecting you.'' He said then as she was still cleaning his face, carefully with the bruises. She was glad that the wounds were not big so he wouldn't need any stitches and she was done after a few small plasters, but it seemed pretty nasty and she laid her hands on his face. She felt bad he had sustained these injuries after he had been through so much already.

''You are never useless, you know that. But I don't want you to get hurt while protecting me. I can look out for myself. Because I can, not because you are useless.'' She said and she kissed him. He gave her a small smile and pressed the towel with the ice pack against his eye again. Shortly after they went to bed again, neither of them really able to sleep after what had just happened. Gabby crawled in his arms as he closed his painful eye.

''I will always protect you, you know that.'' He said then and she sat up a little bit, kissed him one last time before laying her head on his chest,, trying to get some more sleep, feeling safe in his arms.

* * *

NOTE": Matt protected Gabby from the boys in their home and the boys got arrested! They are safe now…right? They also grew a little closer with Matt protecting Gabby and she assured him again that he is far from useless!

Thank you so much for reading I hoped you liked this suspenseful part with the boys in their home and please do leave a review before you go so I know you are still interested in the story! Thank you!


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! **

**Two days later**

''Watch out, Ferrari passing by.'' Matt said as he walked past Gabby in the kitchen while she was standing by the kitchen counter. She smirked and turned around, kissed him. They both had the day off and she had note expected him to be out of bed so early. She had guessed he would sleep in as he had no therapy this early morning.

''You look like hell.'' She said then, looking at his face. It was so bruised and she was worried he was still in pain.

''I know, not very handsome.'' He said with a wry smile. He could hardly see with his eye as the bruises were covering it and he was glad he didn't have therapy today. Mike had been laughing yesterday when Matt had joked he had been fighting with Gabby's brother because he didn't want Mike to know what had happened.

''Can you see with that eye?''

''Not really.'' He said and she carefully looked at his eye. The bruises eyelid was almost completely covering it and she felt bad, but also hoped that it would be better soon.

She finished the omelet and toast and had breakfast together. It was good that they were sharing sometime after the rough night two nights ago. But the boys were locked up and they were safe now.

''Hey, is it a problem that we go to Antonio and Laura tonight? They want to go out and asked if I could watch Diego and Eva.'' She said and Matt shrugged.

''Not a problem, I like spending some time with them.'' Matt said and Gabby nodded.

After breakfast he sat down in bed, enjoying the warm water on his sore body and she joined him in bed, massaging his bruised shoulders,

''They really got you.''

''They did, but it will be okay.'' He said then as he kissed her and looked at his legs. They were slowly getting a little more muscular again and he couldn't wait until he had all the bower in his legs back. They went away from home then to go to Antonio and Laura.

''I was thinking we could go to the arcade!'' Gabby said as she walked in and the kids cheered.

''That would mean we could leave earlier!'' Antonio and Laura said and Gabby nodded, Slowly after Matt and Gabby left to the arcade close to their house. Matt was glad as the building was adjusted to wheelchair uses so he would have no problems with that and he could have a nice time to get to know her niece and nephew a little better.

They played a lot of games together and Gabby even won a stuffed bear, which she gave to Eva. When it was time for dinner they left for home again and Gabby helped him up the stairs. Then Diego invited him to game. Matt thought it was good to lay on the couch because he was exhausted from the arcade.

Matt got up from the wheelchair and Diego wanted to help him, but Matt already sat down. Diego looked at his wheelchair.

''Can I sit in your wheelchair?'' He asked then and Matt nodded. Diego saw down, moving it a little. He guessed the boy was curious, but that was okay.

''it sits a little funny.'' He said. ''But also comfortable.''

''My butt also wants something good.'' Matt smirked back and Diego laughed and sat down next to Matt on the couch.

''I am still going to win from you.'' Matt said as the game had almost loaded and they both chose their teams and started playing. They heard the girls talking in the kitchen while they were making dinner and the boys were hungry, but also knew it was going to take a while before the girls would be ready in the kitchen.

''Goal!'' Matt yelled as he made a goal and he pushed Diego against his shoulder, whom was grumbling as he wanted to win. The girls called them for dinner now.

''Can you help me?'' Matt asked Diego and Diego nodded. Matt held his hand out and Diego pulled him up. Matt leaned on the boy as they walked to the kitchen with a lot of effort, but he made it to the chair and sat down. They shared dinner and Eva told about what happened at school in her class today and Gabby, Matt and Diego laughed as it was funny.

Then dessert with fresh fruit was on the kitchen and after dinner they moved back to the living room. Matt sad down on the couch again after walking with Diego and Gabby felt proud because he was walking, even without braces and all he needed was a little help from Diego.

''Let's game!'' Diego said then, grabbing the controller and handing the other one to Matt.

''I don't want to game Diego! I want to watch a movie.'' Eva said.

''I think we should watch a movie. '' Gabby said then as Diego had been gaming enough today and at first he pouted, but when Matt got the action movie going he finally smiled. They sat on the couch all together and watched the movie all together. Matt went to the kitchen to make some popcorn and Eva and Diego cheered as he came back with a big bowl with popcorn on his lap. He laid his arm around Gabby as he got back on the couch and they watched the movie. It was bed time for Diego after that and he was a little bit stubborn while going to bed, but went to bed after a while then. Eva was still sitting with Matt was Gabby brought Diego to bed and she laughed as she got a text.

''Cute boy?'' Matt asked with a teasing smile.

''No, my friend. She texted me a funny picture.'' She explained and she showed it to Matt and Matt grinned as well.

''Dad says I am too young to date boys.'' She said then, rolling her eyes and Matt tried not to laugh.

''Well your dad is kind of right, because he is worried you will get hurt.''

''I want a boyfriend, love like mom and dad have or like you and Gabby. You are all so happy together. I want that too.'' She said and Matt nodded understanding.

''It will come.''

''I feel like I am not pretty enough.'' She sighed.

''Well, look at me, your aunt still loves me.'' Matt said as a small joke and she laughed.

''You are very pretty, Eva. If I am allowed to say that and you will find the right boy, but your dad is right, you are young. Give it some time.'' He said then and Eva nodded, happy he had said that as he felt a lot better now.

''I am glad Gabby got in a relation with you. You are a great uncle.'' She said then and she showed him another funny picture on his phone.

Gabby joined them again and all together they watched another movie until her parents came back.

Soon after, Antonio and Laura came home and Gabby and Matt left soon after to their own home. They were both tired after the long day with the kids but it had been fun. Matt walked to the bathroom with Gabby's help and she was so glad he could finally do this. It was slow and his steps were weak and his legs were shaking and thin, but it was more than before.

They walked back to bed together and laid down, both tired and fell asleep in each other's arms, after sharing one more big kiss.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby and Matt looked after Gabby's niece and nephew for a night and Matt even bonded with her niece and they got a little closer! Also Matt and Gabby are getting closer and closer and Matt is really getting better with recovery.

Thank you so much for reading this chapter and I hope that you liked this chapter! Please do leave a review with what you would like to see in the next chapter and what you think about this one! It also motivates me to write!


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter! Please keep it up, it means a lot and it shows me you are interested in the story and that means a lot!**

**Five days later**

Matt left the PT room, Mike just holding the door open for him as he had the crutches in his hands. It was hard, but managed. He knew that it wouldn't last for much longer until he would need his wheelchair again, but it was getting longer and longer, the time he could stand up and walk. This afternoon, he, Gabby, Kelly and Shay had something nice planned and he could not wait until they would leave to the bowling alley. They had made a deal to go bowling soon all together as it was a sport Matt could also do and he was really excited to go bowling with his friend. He really wanted to beat Severide's ass.

Gabby came to the hospital to pick him up and he got his wheelchair back, but taking the crutches home as well so he could practice at home.

''At least I don't have to rent any sweaty bowling shoes at the alley..'' Matt smirked as he got ready for them leaving to meet up with Shay and Severide and she laughed.

''Good for you. I will enjoy my sweaty shoes.'' She said and winked at him. They went to bowling alley and Matt was glad that it was all adjusted enough and he waited as the others got their shoes.

''Matt seems to be ready, he should start.'' Leslie smirked and Kelly nodded.

Matt took the bowling ball and put it on his knees. Then he made some speed with the wheelchair and just in time, he threw the ball away and knocked over 5 pins.

Kelly handed him another bowling ball and Matt did the same, throwing four down now and he sighed.

''So close, so close.'' He said and Severide just shook his head.

''Of course, I will win. I always win.''

''Oh, you shut up Kelly! I will win and you know that.'' Shay laughed and Matt moved next to the chair Gabby was sitting on.

''I will just lose.''

''No you won't.'' Matt said as he kissed her on your cheek and she smiled. Then she got up to get some more drinks for all of them and walked back with wine for her and Shay and beer for the men. She thought it was nice they were doing something all together, it didn't even matter so much to her that she didn't like bowling.

Kelly threw another strike and Matt and Leslie gritted their teeth as they wanted to win as well.

It was Gabby's turn and Matt hoped that she would threw a lot of pins down, because she really seemed to want to win, even though she was not great at it. She threw three down at the side and the next ball ended up in the gutter.

''Gutterball!'' Shay yelled and she got up as it was her turn now. A few rounds later, Matt and Kelly and Shay had the same amount of points and they knew that it was getting excited now.

Matt got the bowling ball again and he concentrated for a moment, threw the ball then. The other one followed and together, he got nine pins down.

Severide got up as it was his turn to throw then again. Gabby had already decided she out for this round because she had lost anyway. Shay was biting her nails as she really wanted to win from the guys. Kelly got ready to throw and threw four. Matt frowned, scared Kelly would hit all other six but he only hit another four. Matt looked at the board and saw he was still one point ahead from Kelly.

''Uhm…Kelly isn't letting you win, Matt. You can still lose to Shay.'' Gabby said, looking at the points and Shay got up, ready to throw her turn and beat Matt's ass. She took the ball in her hands and Matt looked, hoping she would get a gutterball but then she threw it and got all the pins at once.

Cheering she turned around and Kelly started to clap slowly. Matt clapped as well. Shay cheered again and they got more beer and win to celebrate her winning the bowling competition. Gabby just smirked as she thought it was good neither of the guys won.

Then they went to Dawson's apartment as she would make dinner for them and Matt helped her a little in the kitchen. Then he took three beers from the fridge and put them on his lap, slowly moving to the table, the bottles balancing on his legs. Kelly looked surprised and turned around as well, looking surprised and slowly they looked as he brought it to the table.

''That is some serious talent.'' Shay laughed.

''Luckily you are better at balancing beer than you are at bowling.''

''Oh shut up, you ended third. I ended up as second.'' Matt said as he handed Kelly a beer.

Then Gabby also came walking from the kitchen and put dinner on the table. They ate all together, enjoying her Dominican chicken, which was so good as she had learned it from her grandma. She had learned it right.

They shared a few more drinks and Shay and Severide went home then.

Matt helped Gabby do the dishes, standing up and it was straining, but he managed to keep standing after sitting down so long. They walked to bed together as walking was still a lot harder on him than standing.

''I am glad you are walking, seriously. It is getting better and better.'' She said with a smile and he sat down on the bad.

''Walking bad, seriously. I hope the limp goes away.'' He said as he got his shoes off and got undressed.

''You are not bad at walking.'' She said as she was actually really proud of him.

''You are really bad at bowling.'' Matt smirked but then he pulled her closer and pulled her down on top of him.

''That is not nice.''

''But you are good at so many other things.'' He said then with a smile and as she smiled at him she suddenly also slapped on his belly, softly.

''Yes, my cooking talent is making you get a pouch.''

''That is no fat, that has always been there.'' He said shocked and she laughed.

''Got you there.''

''Oh that is not nice.'' He said and he kissed her then, rolling over and kissing her. She kept kissing him as well, loving him so much. She really just wanted to be with her forever and he felt the same.

''I love you so much.'' He whispered them and she kissed him in his neck.

''I love you too, so much.'' She whispered as she pulled the shirt over his head and he unhooked her bra, kissing each other and hoping this night would never end.

* * *

NOTE: All four friends had a good time at the bowling alley and for a dinner at casa di Dawson! Gabby enjoyed the cooking more and Matt showed some tricks! They had a nice day all together, which Gabby and Matt really deserved after all they have been through! Then they also a nice night together, with the two of them! ;)

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter! Please keep it up, it means a lot and it shows me you are interested in the story and that means a lot!**

**Four weeks later**

At 51, Otis was busy cleaning the truck together Joe. They had had a call by a big field and truck 81 was full of mud now it was raining a lot and there was mud everywhere.

''Almost clean.'' Cruz said as the truck was almost clean again.

''The truck is looking great.'' Matt said then suddenly and they turned around, surprised to see him. Matt was standing up, leaning on the underarm crutches.

''Whoah, a difference to see you standing up.'' Otis said as he jumped off the truck, happy to see their lieutenant standing and even here at the firehouse, walking.

''Yeah, but I am going to sit down in you don't mind.'' Matt said and Otis and Cruz walked with him as Matt made his way to the common room, his feet barely touching the floor as he could not find support in his legs yet, but at least he could walk like this. He knew it was just for this visit, that when he got home he would be confined to the wheelchair again as he could already feel his legs cramping, but it was good to walk at least now. His left leg was stronger than his right and he mostly leaned on his left leg while walking.

He made his way to the table and sat down on the chair Otis pulled back for him and sat down. Pouch came running his way and he petted and hugged the dog, glad to see the dog.

''Hey baby, why are you here?'' He suddenly heard behind him and Gabby laid her hands on his shoulders, kissing him in his neck.

''Just seeing how you all were doing.'' He said. He had had therapy again this morning, but he was getting bored sitting alone day long.

Their shift had started this morning and he had gone to PT and Mike had practiced with the crutches. He had told him he should keep walking with the crutches for small parts, throughout the day to keep working on his legs but not strain himself. Things were going so well he just kept on walking.

While he was sitting by the table and talking with the guys, his legs were starting to shake and cramped. Matt just tried to hide it as he enjoyed being here and kept talking with the guys until they were all called away. Gabby gave him a quick kiss on his cheek while they ran out.

Matt doubted if he should stay here but his legs were getting really bad, as well as his legs and he knew he could not keep hiding that from them. Maybe this was the straining Mike was talking about. He had been standing in the bus and walking a lot. Maybe it had been too much.

Slowly he got up and go the crutches. The feeling in his legs had still not returned to normal but he could still feel they hurt, that they were tense and cramped. It was a lot harder to walk to walk now than on the way here and his left leg was also getting more and more painful. His left leg was so cramped he could not walk at all and he was so glad when he made it to the bus. A woman got up for him as he got in the bus and he sat down, trying to keep breathing calm as the cramp got so bad and he was glad when he could get at out to get home. As soon as he made it through the front door he almost collapsed and he sat down in the wheelchair, pulling his cramped legs on the footrests.

In pain, he got the bath tub and he hoped that the warm water would help but it didn't and his legs got even more painful, laying curled up in the bathtub and he had no idea what to do now and after going to the bed, he laid down, his legs still cramped and he gritted his teeth, trying not to cry.

Then his phone suddenly ran and as he saw it was Gabby he took the call.

''Hey, you were suddenly gone. I something wrong?'' She said.

''No, I just wanted to get home.'' Matt said.

''is there something wrong? I can hear it in your voice.' ' He knew he could tell her about the cramp in his legs but it was not something she needed to know now, she would only be worried.

''Nothing. I am just tired.'' He said then and he curled up on the bed, his legs and back hurting horribly and he knew that it had been too much. He opened the drawer to his nightstand and got his medication out, taking all he had to and taking an extra painkiller. Then he curled up and fell asleep, still dressed.

When he woke up, he was surprised he was still in bed, dressed and well and he saw it was almost seven in the morning. Confused he got up and got in his wheelchair, his legs still hurting a little from yesterday, but not as bad as yesterday.

He got up, got showered and dressed and was ready to go to make breakfast before Gabby came back.

Making apple pancakes, he waited for her to come back from shift. He doubted about telling her about yesterday, how bad his legs were as it was only because he had walked too much. He knew it would not happen again because he would never strain himself again like this, because it was terribly. Then he heard the front door open and Gabby walk in.

''Hey babe.'' She said as he was leaning against the counter in the kitchen and she sat down on his lap, her arms around him and kissed him.

''You will make me burn the apple pancakes.'' He said with a smile and she looked at the pancakes he was making.

''That looks delicious.'' She said and she got of his lap and got the table ready.

''You know, I called my mom to ask if we could go to the cabin for another weekend, because I want to spend a weekend together with you again because I thinking it was so nice to have a weekend together and so I hope that we can have such a weekend again.''

''I would love to go to the cabin with you again.'' Matt said as he put the pancakes on the plate and smiled at her.

''Good, because we are going this weekend.'' She said and he laughed excited; ''Really?''

''Yes.'' She said with a smile and he got up from the wheelchair, hugging her tight.

''I love you.'' He said then and kissed her.

''I love you so much too.'' She said as she laid her head against his shoulder now they were hugging, enjoying the feeling that he was standing and taller than her again.

''I can't wait to go.''

''Me neither.'' He said with a smile, kissing her on her head as she helped him sit down again. He truly could not wait for the weekend. It would be amazing….because they were together.

* * *

NOTE: Matt came to the firehouse, proud because he is closer to walking again and getting better, the only thing that he really overestimate dis himself and he needs to be careful with his body. Gabby also arranged that they are going out to the cabin again this weekend to spend some good time together.

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter! Please keep it up, it means a lot and it shows me you are interested in the story and that means a lot!**

''Got it all in the trunk.'' Matt announced as they got ready to go, He had put their bags in with clothes and his crutches in the car and he got to the passenger's side. Gabby sat in the car and waited until he got in the car and had folded his wheelchair, she just had to help him with getting the wheelchair on the backseat between their chairs and he laughed.

''Part one of the mission is done.'' He smirked as it took him a lot longer to get in the car than before. But then they finally left the driveway and made their way to the highway.

''Laura gave me some muffins when I came to get sandwiches for in the car. Apple muffins. I know you love those.'' She said then and Matt got her back, took the muffins out and held one out for her so she could eat it while driving. After eating the delicious things they had gotten from Laura they arrived at the cabin three hours later.

They parked the car by the cabin and Matt looked at the cabin. He remembered the time they had been here about two months ago. Then he hadn't been able to make a simple step and now he was getting closer and closer to walking. It was still slow, hard and painful but he was having hope again, there both having hope again.

They moved the stuff inside – Matt having problems with the steps - and then Gabby offered to take a walk around the lake. She got him his jacket and took his crutches from him as he was putting the jacket on and she handed them back. They got outside, Matt having a little trouble on the steps. There was a small path around the lake and they chatted about the dinner that was coming up with her parents and Antonio. It was for her whole family because her parents were married for 40 years and were giving a party after the dinner, for a lot of people. It would be the first time Matt would be her boyfriend to meet everybody in her family, not just her direct family but all of them.

They were just on the other end of the lake when his legs started to hurt and upset she looked at him as they were going slower, slower and slower. ''What is wrong?'' She asked worried and he sighed.

''My legs…we walked too far.'' He said and he was worried.

''Come, we can sit down for a second.'' She said and she helped him sit down in the grass. His legs were shaking and she laid her arms around him, knowing that they still had to walk all the way back.

''It will be okay.'' He said then and laid his head against her shoulder, so happy that he was just here with her and he tried not to focus on his legs, but on the view they were sitting in front of and just being here with Gabby.

''The view is amazing.''

''It is.'' She said then and kissed him on cheek and slowly helped him up. With her arm on his back they walked back, very slowly but they made it after some time and he slumped down on the couch, his legs shaking.

''Come, you are cold too. We need to get a shower.'' She said then and he just sat there with his hand against his hand, leaning against his hand.

''I can't. Give me a minute.'' He said as he closed his eyes, sighing deep and Gabby saw his legs were shaking. She knew it was not his fault that he was in pain now but she felt bad because she didn't want him to be in pain.

''I will get your medication.'' She said and walked away, got his bag with medication and took a muscle relaxant and painkillers and walked back. Thinking about the large bag of pills she realized that they both thought that he was better, that he was recovered but they both had to face that his body was far from recovered.

'Here.'' She said as she handed him the pills with some water and slowly he took them. She could see that he had a hard time keeping himself from crying.

She wanted to help him get the jacket of when he shook his head.

''Just leave me for a minute.'' He said then and she tried not to feel hurt as she walked to the kitchen because she knew it was because of the pain. Matt curled up on the couch and tried to fall asleep and hoping his lefs would be better and he was glad when he felt drowsy and fell asleep.

When he woke up, Gabby was offering him dinner and she handed him a plate with potatoes and meat and he ate it, thankful and he felt bad for he had acted before. While he was eating, she go this jeans off and got him in sweatpants and they laid down in front of the fire she had lit.

They laid by the fire and Matt sat up as his legs got tense again when Gabby suddenly kissed him on his back. He looked at her and realized it was where the scar of the shot was. He had never minded it and he didn't even know what if looked like, honestly.

Her fingers caressed his back and wondering he tried to look over his shoulder.

''What does it look like?'' He asked then and she laid her chin on his shoulder, holding him tight. He was so glad he could feel the warmth of her body against this back again. Although the feeling was not very strong in his lower back, he could feel her.

''It is a red line, on your spine.'' She said then and then she turned her head, kissing him in his neck and he turned around, laid down on his side and looked at her, his fingertips caressing the side of her face as he looked in her eyes. She moves a little closer and her fingertips caressed his arms, that were very muscular because of the wheelchair.

''I love you.'' He whispered then and laid his whole arm around her then and pulled her closer and she pulled the blanket closer. She sat down between his curled, thin and shaking legs and pulled the blanket over her lower body and his lower body. Then she laid down on his chest with her head, still smiling at him and he moved forward and kissed her. He caressed her back as she caressed his chest and she looked at him.

''Are you still in pain?'' She asked worried but finally he showed a little smile.

''Not when I lay with you, like this.'' He said then, holding her tight.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby and Matt arrived at the cabin for their weekend! They made a walk and had the problem that Matt could not make it all the way around in once and his legs were a problem. But at least they are together and had a great view. The evening ended romantic.

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	37. Chapter 37

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter! Please keep it up, it means a lot and it shows me you are interested in the story and that means a lot!**

Gabby woke up, asleep on Matt's chest as they were still on the couch, asleep. Yesterday evening they had wanted to go to bed but Matt's leg were still too cramped and painful so they had stayed on the couch,

''Good morning.'' He said with a raw voice as he just woke and she smiled, laughing as his hair was standing in all the directions it possibly could.

''Good morning.'' She said then as she kissed him. Then she sat up and climbed from the couch, looking as Matt sit up and wanted to get up, his legs were still cramped and painful.

She got his wheelchair and helped him in and helped him sit down in the shower so they could shower together and the warm water made his legs a little less tense. Gabby's phone rang as they were getting out of the shower. She just lifted Matt back in the wheelchair so he could dry himself on and picked up her phone. She walked to the bedroom to get better reception while Matt dried himself off, taking another muscle relaxant, hoping that his legs would relax later and he wheeled to the bedroom to get dressed.

''Matt, my parents are coming over!'' Gabby said excited as she got off the phone and he pulled his shirt of his head.

''Really?'' He said, surprised but also becoming a little nervous as he didn't feel so great and he felt like he had to prove himself to her parents, like he really was the perfect person for Gabby. He knew it was stupid, that all they wanted was to have their daughter happy but still he felt like he had to prove himself to them.

She helped him get his jeans on as his legs were still so tense but other than that, he tried to feel good and after taking his medication, he did feel a lot better.

They started to make apple cake in the kitchen for when her parents came over and in the tiny kitchen, he felt like he was in the way because she was busy and hit wheelchair seemed to be in her way all the time.

''I feel so stupid for being in your way all the time.''

''You are helping me. Just pass me the apple.'' She said with a smile and carefully Matt smiled too, he wanted to get up so he could help her and not be in the way but his legs were too painful for that.

They finished up the cake and she smiled happy.

''See, we finished it and you helped me. Don't ever say that you are in the way because if I could choose, I would want you in my way every minute of every way because I love you.''

He smiled and they kissed and they got everything ready on the table. They put the cake there and some wine and water as her parents both drank wine and the view over the lake was great. Gabby knew that they would have a nice afternoon but she was so happy Matt could finally meet her parents a little better as

They sat on the porch with her parents and he tried to keep his legs from shaking. He had met her parents before but only for lunch once and he had not been talking with them much. It was still weird to be here with them while they were talking about their holiday in the Dominican Republic.

''When will we meet your parents, Matt?'' Her parents asked then and he looked surprised.

''Uhm, my dad passed away fifteen years ago, but I think you would meet my mom on my birthday soon.'' Matt said friendly and he looked at Gabby and she changed the subject because she knew he would not like to talk about his mom murdering his dad and she did. Matt offered to get some more drinks and he went inside, glad he could catch his breath after all of this.

Matt made his way to the kitchen, the tray on his lap and he sneaked a painkiller from the kitchen drawer. He was enjoying that her parents were here and it was nice to get to know them a little better, but his legs were tense and it a kind off stressed him because he wanted to do as good as he could. He wanted to make a good impression on Gabby's parents.

''Hey, don't want to startle you.'' Her mom said as she entered behind him and helped him with getting all the drinks ready.

''I am sorry about your parents…I remember Antonio started working at homicide and your mom was his first case, it really had an impact on me because it was his first case and…two children that lost both their mom and their dad.'' She said. 'When you said her name I remembered the case.

''Thank you, but…but I try not to think about.'' Matt said then with a smile but glad she did not judge him for it and she had not said it at the porch, because maybe Gabby's dad didn't know.

''I understand, how old were you? It must have been hard.''

''I was seventeen.'' Matt said and he realized he had almost lived half of his life with this now. He learned how to deal with it but he did not like to talk about it a lot.

''Come, I will help you get the drinks outside.'' She offered and they went outside again.

Her dad talked about a lot more things but he was also glad that he was finally get to know her parents and he felt stupid for feeling nervous now because they were so nice. There was no reason to feel nervous, they were nice and they cared about him and they were happy for them.

The sun had already gone under and it was getting colder when her parents left. They hugged Gabby and Matt could just get up with Gabby's help to give them a hug as well and he was so glad they had spent this afternoon. Again, he felt stupid for being nervous because they are so nice.

''You are the best guy Gabriela has ever been with. Antonio was right when he told us about you, you are all we could wish for for her.'' Her mom smiled as she hugged them again, both at the same time.

''You are a great couple.'' She said and then her parents walked away and they waved as they drove away and Gabby helped matt sit down.

''We are the perfect couple.'' He said with a smile.

''You needed my mom to tell you that?'' She smirked and sat down on his lap, and they kissed with all the passion they had.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby and Matt woke up on the couch together and Matt got even more nervous when her parents suddenly came to visit them, but also got to meet this parents in law a little better and had a nice afternoon with all of them and Gabby felt so proud now they got to know him better and their parents think they are a great couple.

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	38. Chapter 38

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter! Please keep it up, it means a lot and it shows me you are interested in the story and that means a lot!**

Matt and Gabby woke up in their own bed after they had gotten back from the cabin yesterday. She woke up before him and was laughed because he was almost all over the bed, his arms spread out and his mouth wide open and his hair in every possible direction it just looked so funny. He woke up, looking at her with one eye still closed and smile. Then he gritted his teeth because he was in a really uncomfortable position and she got up, put his hand under his lower back and helped him turn on his side because his lower back was so painful from laying like this. He pulled his legs up a little higher and as they were still tense and sore he knew that he would have to tell Mike today that he had strained himself by the cabin and he felt stupid that he had to tell that to his trainer whom had warned him. Instead he just looked a the beautiful girl next to him in bed, caressing the side of his face and feeling lucky he could wake up next to her.

''I don't want to get out of bed.'' She smirked as she kissed him as they both woke up.

''Sucks to be you, with your shift at the firehouse.'' He smirked as he pulled her on his chest and she kissed him, then realizing what he had said, scared that she had actually hurt him.

''I am sorry, I know you wished you could do a shift and it was no-''

''I wish I could do a shift, but it is not a possibility but I am happy you can, so don't feel sorry about it.'' He said and he sat up then.

''Your arms are so muscly now because the wheelchair.'' She said and he looked up with a missives smile.

''Oooh….now I can tickle you better.'' He said and he tickled her in her sides and she rolled over the bed, laughing and trying to push him away. He kept tickling her and kissed her then as he stopped tickling.

''You are mean.'' She laughed then. She tried to look angry but she couldn't let her angry face last longer than 3 seconds and she loved at him again and he just smiled because she loved that smile.

''Can I make it up to you by making a onion omelet?'' He asked and she made a thoughtful face for a minute and smiled then. ''Maybe….maybe that will make things better after this tickling attack.''

''Guess I have to try.'' He said and he sat up on the bed, pulled the wheelchair closer and lifted himself in and pulled his legs in the wheelchair as well. As he was in the bathroom to take his medication Gabby was taking a shower. He could shower later because his therapy started later and he made his way to the kitchen, started to make an omelet as she was still showering and put everything on the table. He made this breakfast for her more often because she loved it and he was glad he could do it for her with everything she was doing for him. He go the onions baked and got ready to add the egg and did so, trying to make it heart shaped and it was almost ready a few minutes later.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him on his ears and he laughed and turned the wheelchair. Before he could even completely turn the wheelchair, she climbed on his lap, facing him and she kissed him, passionately and put the fire out under the omelet as it was ready and she didn't want it to get burned. They kept kissing and kissing and her hands caressed his neck and the part of his back that was still above the wheelchair and his hands moved up and down her back, even under her shirt and she smirked for a second. She left like she was almost falling of his back but her hands grabbed her tight and pulled her back on his lap while he kept kissing her. She moved her leg so one leg was on each side of him and she moved even closer so their bodies were really together.

''This is amazing.'' She whispered then as it was a great feeling to be like this with him, even they were not as intimate as they would have been without his injury but this was good, this was great. They had tried getting their passion in bed good and in the beginning it had been good, but now his legs were tense and sore they could not do much in bed, but this was just perfect.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, again and again.

''You know, we should try this position naked tomorrow, it will be amazing.'' He said and she laughed and kissed him. ''Maybe.'' She whispered then as she kept tracing his shoulders with her nails and they kept kissing and kissing like they could not get enough of each other.

''Early morning lap dance?'' She laughed.

''Oh…hmm.'' He said with a smile and she got up a little bit, shaking her butt right in front of him and laughing then because it was just a joke and he kissed her before she really got up and looked at the clock because she was running late now and walked to the table.

''Take that sexy butt to the table.'' He smirked then, grabbing her ass for a second as they moved to the table and he handed her her omelet and she smiled so happy he felt a lot better again, about everything and they had breakfast together. After she was done he got her bag and wheeled to the front door with her, sad that she was leaving again but also knew that it was just for a shift again and that she would enjoy it.

''Well, see you tomorrow morning.'' She said as she kissed him again, sitting down on his lap again and kissed him one last time before taking her bag and getting up.

''Bye, see you tomorrow.'' She said, blowing one last kiss before sitting down in the car and driving away, Matt waving at her.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby and Matt woke up at home again after their great weekend at the cabin and they also had a great morning before her shift. With his legs having more problems again, they can't be intimate very well but luckily they also found other ways to love each other while his legs are still recovering. Just a small short sweet chapter!

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	39. Chapter 39

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter! Please keep it up, it means a lot and it shows me you are interested in the story and that means a lot!**

**3 days later**

''Good morning!'' Gabby yelled and Matt woke up, suddenly felt her tickling his siders but it was just under the level of where he had completely feeling of his lower body and he just looked at her with the most emotionless face he could make. As she stopped and pouted her suddenly started to laugh and rolled over, pushing her on her back and tickling her for a minute.

''Oh I will tell my family you tickle me!'' She laughed and he stopped.

''Right, your parents party this afternoon.''

''Don't tell you forget about it.''

''Impossible, I have been nervous for days now.'' He said with a smirk. Then he got up and got ready to take a shower. Gabby joined him under the shower and cleaned his back. They got ready together and he looked as she was getting dressed in her nice red cocktail dress he loved so much for the party and he sat on the edge of the bed, his white shirt on with a black jacket and she got his jeans from the closet. He was getting use dot get pants on but jeans was still so hard. She put his legs in the pant legs and he laid his arms in her neck and she helped him up, pulled his pants up.

''Thanks mommy.'' He grinned and sat down in his wheelchair again, kissing her. In the beginning he had felt so awkward when she had to help him but now they were getting used to it. Besides, soon it would not be necessary anymore hopefully.

After having a small lunch they left to the big restaurant where her parents were having dinner with them later after having a drink with the parents, Matt and Gabby, Antonio and Laura and the grandparents. They arrived and moved to the table and he congratulated the parents with their forty year of marriage.

Matt had the heavy gift they had bought – a new big coffee machine as that was what the parents really wanted – on his lap and Gabby smiled as he lifted it up and caressed his arms.

''Oh you muscly man.'' She smirked as she toughed he muscles on his arms.

''Arm wrestling!'' Antonio said as he could not have his sister calling another man strong instead of him.

''Antonio he will beat you!'' Gabby warned her brother but her brother still put his arm on the table and Matt put his arm on the table as well and for a second Antonio looked at the muscly arms, hoping he could still beat Matthew. The man started to push then and the their arms didn't move for a bit. Then Antonito started to push Matt's arm down but soon enough they recovered.

''You stupid boys.'' Her mom suddenly said and she slapped both Antonio and Matt against the back of their head.

''Okay, I am sure that neither of us would have won.'' Matt said and Antonio nodded after a while because Matt was very strong to his surprise, but he knew that was because he had to wheel the wheelchair all day long.

It was time for dinner with the closest family until everybody would come to the party that was right after the dinner and Matt and Antonio kept chatting during the dinner and Gabby with Lauren and the parents looked, glad that the four got along so well. Soon after the great dinner the party started and everybody greeted the family and Gabby and Matt and the aunt that had cornered him at the Christmas party and kissed him on his cheeks and he looked at Gabby, almost begging for help but she just laughed, not even saving him from her aunt.

Later on the evening, most people were dancing while Gabby and Matt were sitting with her parents and Matt saw her looking at her brother and Laura dancing and he wondered if she was missing out. She sat there, looking and he suddenly looked at her.

''Gabby, will you dance with me?'' He asked and she looked surprised and holding the table, got up. His legs were still shaking and sore from all the therapy yesterday and he had some trouble walking to the dance floor, but it didn't matter, he just wanted to dance with her and while they got in a dancing position, she laid her arm on his back, which made it a little easier for him to keep standing upright, but he enjoyed dancing with her, although it was awkward because he could hardly move his feet and he was afraid he was going to fall, but he was holding her tight and he just tried to enjoy the dancing, also because it was a song that really described their feeling for each other. They were hardly moving but she was smiling and he was glad that he had decided to dance with her and she did look so beautiful in her red dress. She looked even better now she was smiling.

_You say you want  
Diamonds on a ring of gold  
Your story to remain untold  
Your love not to grow cold  
_

Matt looked at Gabby and he had trouble with keeping standing upright and moving his feet and his foot bumped against her as they were dancing, but it was nice to dance with her. _  
_

_All the promises we break  
From the cradle to the grave  
When all I want is you_

Gabby walked to his wheelchair with him and he sat down, smiling at her and caressing her hand. Her parents were smiling at them and the family almost seemed to be clapping. She kissed him and most of the evening, they spend talking with her family and then a taxi took them home, they would get the car tomorrow when Gabby was sober again. They both had really enjoyed the party.

They had a great evening and party together and Gabby was so glad he met all of her family and they had danced. They also had fun with the dinner and it was so great to be together like this. They both got ready for bed and they cuddled in bed, thinking back about the great day. She suddenly realized that she had not much of his family, except she knew his mom from when she got off parole. But she didn't know his sister or niece well and she would like to meet them too. The niece should be a little younger than Diego.

''Can I meet your family soon?'' She asked, a little giggly because of all the wine.

''Yes, you will soon!'' He promised and kissed her.

''Good night.'' He said and she smiled.

''Good night.'' She said then, falling asleep on his chest and in his arms.

* * *

NOTE: The party of Gabby's parents in this chapter and Matt was there as Gabby's boyfriend to meet her family for the first time and they danced together! His family liked them a lot as a couple and they enjoyed themselves a lot and Matt and Antonio had a little show-off with arm wrestling!

The song lyrics of course don't belong to me but come from U2's All I want is you.

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	40. Chapter 40

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter! Please keep it up, it means a lot and it shows me you are interested in the story and that means a lot!**

**2 days later**

Matt held the bars tight as he was walking between them, slowly but steady. Mike walked next to him and make sure that he was raising his feet well and he was, although it was slow and Matt gritted his teeth, tried to walk faster.

''Stop Matt, you are walking fast enough, like I said, don't strain yourself.'' Mike said and Matt nodded and at the end, Mike handed him the walked and Matt leaned on it, glad that he could lean on the walker again as it was easier for his back.

''Am I recovering fast, or slow?'' Matt asked then, hoping he would get an honest answer as he felt he was not recovering fast because it was taking months now.

''I would say your recovery is going fast. It might seem slow but it is not, because you have to remember that you are recovering from a spinal injury and that takes time, you know that.'' Mike said and Matt nodded slowly.

Gabby came to pick him up as they were going out to see Diego's match this afternoon he left his walker by the door to take a shower and he got dressed, Gabby helping him as they had to hurry.

''I asked Mike if my recovery was going fast enough and he said it was going fast, but I don't feel like it was going fast, because it has been months and I could walk a month ago, but now my legs get tense and such, because I know that is because I am building muscle and that the muscles are so tense now because they are rebuilding but oh, it is so annoying. I want to walk and my muscles that should make it able to walk ruin it.'' Matt said and Gabby nodded understanding.

''I think you are forgetting how lucky you are because lots of people cannot walk after what has happened to you and yes it has been taking months, but you are forgetting that it could also be a year, or years, or never. You are recovering fast, you even danced with me.''

Matt smiled and kissed her, happy that she didn't think he was recovering too slow, because he was sometimes worried that he was recovering too slow and that he couldn't do the things with her that she wanted to do.

''I am proud of how well you are recovering because I know it is hard, so don't doubt about it, you do great.'' She said and she kissed him, then they knew they had to hurry, otherwise they would be late and she helped him get his jeans on.

''Two months, five months, whatever, those jeans looks great on your anyway.'' She smirked then and he kissed her, standing up for a little longer before his legs started to shake and he needed to sit down before his knees would give in and he would fall. Then they got ready to leave for Diego's match.

''I am excited!'' Matt said as they got ready to leave and he got his jacket on and they got to her car, it got easier and easier to get in the car really fast. He was better at folding the wheelchair and getting in the car himself and Gabby hardly had to wait for him now as they went to the ice skating place where Diego was having his match. It was nice that he had invited them. They parked the car and right next to them the big black jeep Antonio drove parked next to them and they got out of the car, hugging Antonio and Laura.

They all went inside and found a place to he first row, at the end so Matt didn't have to move to the small plastic chairs and Laura got up to get them all something to drink. Antonio was sitting next to Matt and they kept talking about Ice Hockey. Matt never really played it while Antonio did for years, but at least they agreed on both liking the Blackhawks.

The game started then and Antonio and Matt were yelling at Diego, whom was in the goal and Laura and Gabby looked at each other, rolling their eyes as men were so loud now. Men were men.

Diego's team won with almost double the points from the other team and proud Antonio hugged his son as he came running towards them after the match when he was done with changing back to his casual clothes and Laura took his heavy bag.

''You were amazing, the Blackhawks should hire you someday.'' Matt said as he greeted Diego and he smiled at Gabyb and Matt; ''Think you for coming, I hadn't expected you to actually come. It is amazing you did.'' He said and Gabby smiled,

''If you invite us, we come, you know I am your Auntie for that.'' Gabby said as she hugged him and tickled him and he laughed.

''You are my favorite Auntie!'' He said then.

''Well, I am also your only Auntie.'' She said as they all made their way back to the car.

''Will you come next time again?'' Diego asked then as everybody got ready to get back in the car.

''Sure we do.'' Matt and Gabby both said and they drove home soon after. At home they did all of the work that had to be done in the house, Matt folding the laundry while Gabby was cleaning. As they were done they ordered Pizza and watched the match of the Blackhawks on the couch together. Matthew was sitting on the couch, leaning back and she sat down between his legs and laid down against his chest. She got a bowl of M&Ms then and laid down again, as they were waiting for the pizza, but these snacks belonged with watching the match.

''I want to play ice hockey, really like the first thing when I can do it again.'' Matt said, throwing a few more M&Ms in his mouth and Gabby smirked.

''Deal.'' He said, caressing her neck and kissing her in her neck and she laughed, laying back against him. She really enjoyed laying like this because when she laid down against him he laid his arms around her, and she enjoyed laying against his muscly chest. The bell rang and she got the pizza and after finishing it, they watched another match.

They laid like this for a while, watching the hockey match together when he laid his arms around her again, but suddenly started to pull up her shirts, almost pulling it over her head and she laughed.

''Must be the wind.'' He smirked as he looked around and pulled it over her head then and she turned around, kissing, climbing on top of him and pulled his shirt of his head then.

''Must have been the wind.'' She smirked as she kept kissing him, glad the curtains were closed.

* * *

NOTE: Matt had therapy again and Mike says he is moving well but Matt talked about Gabby with thinking it was too slow. Luckily she told him again that things are going well and she is proud again and they went to Diego's match, watched another ice hockey after that, enjoying it.

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	41. Chapter 41

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter! Please keep it up, it means a lot and it shows me you are interested in the story and that means a lot**

**A few days later**

Gabby was busy in the bathroom, getting prepared as they would go out for lunch today. She was looking through the cabinet when she dropped something from the cabinet. With this sudden realization she picked the box up and looked at the box.

Her mom had always left it here for in case she would ever need it. Now she realized that she did.

Panicked, she threw the test in the trashcan then, realizing that she could not tell her family this…even worse, she would not know how Matt would reply to this. They had thought he had never reached the point in their intercourse when he had actually have caused this pregnancy but now she started to doubt, he did not have full feeling down there, he could have…

She had to tell him, she was sure he would be just as happy as him. She got the kitchen, her knees shaking as this was the biggest surprise she had even gotten and Matt kissed her as he was leaning against the kitchen island, waiting for his egg to be ready before he sat down in the wheelchair again. She sat down in front of him and he cut his egg in half and before she could object he scooped half of in his mouth and shove the plate to her then, another half left an she smirked, ate the egg.

''We could go out for lunch at your favorite restaurant, you just have to help me up the stairs.'' He said as he caressed the hair from her face and she smiled.

''I would like that.'' She said and she turned around then, not sure if she should tell him the news over lunch.

''But we could go there for dinner too.'' She said and Matt agreed.

Later that they got ready to leave, Gabby got her dress on nervous as she knew she had to tell him.

Matt sat on the edge of the bed, laying down and struggling to get his jeans on, he hated to struggle like this but he knew he would manage it so he wouldn't have to ask Gabby because that was not a great feeling. He knew she helped him with all the love of the world but he didn't want so much help anymore.

They left to the restaurant and at the restaurant he got up from his wheelchair and she helped him up the stairs, it took a while but they got there and she ran back to get the wheelchair and helped him sit down again as she got the wheelchair and they entered the restaurant. Matt had never eaten here but knew she liked it a lot and they got directed to a table by the window, where his wheelchair also fitted.

''Too bad you have to drive, now wine for you.'' Matt smirked, looking over the menu.

''I think I can't drink wine anymore.'' She said with a small smile.

''Why not?'' He asked surprised and worried.

''Because….oh this so unexpected….we are expecting a baby.'' She said, tears in her eyes and Matt dropped his fork and knife, looking at her surprised and laughing then, kissing her over the table.

''Really!?''

''Yes.'' She cried, nodding and he looked so surprised, but happy.

''I wasn't ready for it.'' He said as they hadn't even talked about it, but as his function in their intercourse had been so impaired they had not expected that this would come.

''Are you happy?'' She asked worried because they had never talked about it and she was worried that they did not think the same. But he smiled, nodding with tears in his eyes.

''Yes, I do want to have a baby with you. '' He said with a smile, tears then coming from his eyes and she smiled.

''Aww, don't cry.''

''I am just really happy.'' He said with a smile and he looked at his plate, because of all the news he was too excited to eat lunch now. It was a real surprise because they hadn't expected it because they didn't know Matt had ever really reached the point in their intercourse where she could get pregnant, they had thought that that really had to wait until he had full function in his lower body again before they could try to get pregnant.

He had first wanted to propose to her first, but unfortunately that was not a part of it now. He could still do it now, they could still get married before the baby would be here.

''Wow, things are going fast now.'' He said, drying his tears from happiness and putting the knife and fork down as he could really not eat now anymore.

''it's…a shocker…unexpected.''

''But not unwanted.'' He said and she nodded as that was the perfect answer. They headed home a little later, Matt still shaky because of the unexpected news. At home they sat down on the couch, putting on the match of the Blackhawks they had missed and Matt felt like he also had to talk about the worries he was also having for when he would become a daddy.

''I am a little worried, what if I am not going to be a good father?'' Matt asked worried and she sat down next to him on the couch. ''What if I am not going to be recovered by the time the baby is born?''

''Are you kidding me? You are going to be a great dad!'' She said and kissed him.

''I need to walk before the baby is born.''

''I am sure you will, it's eight more months.'' She said with a smile. She climbed on his lap and kissed him, so glad that he was also happy with the baby they were going to have.

''Are we going to tell your parents tomorrow?'' He asked then but looked worried as her lip started so shake.

''I don't dare to tell to them.'' She said and he frowned. ''Why not?''

''They both grew up in the Dominican republic and they are still very traditional and they are very strict…marriage and such. We should have married before I got pregnant.'' She said worried and he nodded understanding. She started to cry as she felt all happiness was gone now and Matt felt bad as she thought her parents were so nice but he did understand that this was because they had been raised a lot more traditional.

''But we couldn't know I could make you pregnant. I mean, I assume the child is mean.'' Matt said as a joke, which such a stupid face Gabby carefully laughed and he kissed her.

''We will be okay, your parents will be happy, I am sure. If not, I would marry you tomorrow.'' Matt said and she smiled.

''No, we will tell them and we will get married when we want it, in our own way.'' She said with a smile and he held her tight, laying his hand on her own abdomen.

''Our own little miracle.'' He said then as neither of them had expected that they would be able to have a baby now.

''It will be amazing.'' She said then, kissing him.

* * *

NOTE: Matt and Gabby are expecting a baby, very unexpected but they are really happy about it although Gabby is worried that her parents might not like it so much, but they will have to tell them soon.

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	42. Chapter 42

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter! Please keep it up, it means a lot and it shows me you are interested in the story and that means a lot**

**One day later **

Matt was getting dressed, nervous. They had both been so happy yesterday evening when they found out that they were expecting a baby but then was the news about Gabby's parents, that they would probably would be less happy without the news because they were not married.

Gabby walked into the bedroom, looked as he was getting ready, pale in his face and she shivered too. They had asked her parents if they could come by the tell them something and he was wondering if they thought it would be for a marriage, but then he should have asked her dad before that.

They left the house, both extremely nervous about it and drove the parents' house and her mom let them in, her dad sitting on the couch, reading a newspaper and greeted them then. Matt moved his wheelchair next to the couch and held Gabby's hand. He had wanted to come with his crutches but he had been so nervous his knees had already started to shake when getting up so he had not dared it. Her mom said then after giving them both a drink and Gabby just started off then, getting the words out of her mouth so her parents knew.

''Mom, dad. Me and Matt are expecting a baby.''

Silence filled the room and Matt looked to the floor.

''Oh.'' Her mom said and she let a small smile show then.

''We are not married. I know that….but-''

''But…it's my fault.'' Matt said, taking the blame on him because he guessed it was a religious matter why they were angry and her dad just looked at him.

''You bet it is.'' Her dad just said, shaking his head and Gabby's lip started to shake. She had expected they would not be happy but their reaction seemed even worse than he had expected.

''Yeah, but I would marry her tomorrow if that is what you want! I love your daughter and I will care for her, keep her safe and care for the baby that will be from the both of us. Are some vows really going to change that?'' Matt asked angry, his voice shaking.

''Maybe it's better if we go outside for a bit.'' Gabby said and Matt nodded and they went outside, sat on the porch together so he could blow of some steam.

''don't yell like that at my dad.''

''Well, their reaction is pissing me off.'' Matt said angry and she caressed his shoulder.

''I know, but yelling at him isn't going to help that.'' She said as she hugged him, sad about her parents reacting like this when she suddenly saw her brother and his wife walking on the porch, also here to spend some time with their parents.

''What is going on?'' Antonio asked worried and Gabby shrugged sad.

''We are expecting a baby, but they are not happy, they are only angry because we are not married.'' She said and Laura looked surprised.

''You are expecting a baby?'' She said and she hugged her sister in law. ''But Gabby, that is great news!''

''You know mom, she is happy…but she doesn't dare to say it yet, but she is happy.'' Antonio said and he was happy for his sister and Matt. He could imagine they did not know how things were Matt's body right now so he was just happy for them, maybe they would never get the chance again and now they got it, they were going to have a baby!

''We are both very happy for you and you are going to be great parents. I am sure. I will talk with mom and dad.'' Her brother said then and they went inside again, Matt and Gabby following Antonio and Laura inside.

''So, why can't you be happy for Gabby and Matt?''

''They are not married, Toni.'' Their dad said while the mom looked to the ground with a faint smile and Matt was pretty sure that Antonito was right and that she was happy for them after all.

''Mom, do you think me and Laura never did some night exercise in bed before we were married? The only difference is that we didn't get pregnant. Can't you be happy for them! I think Matt and Gabby are very happy that she got pregnant now.'' Antonio said and he cross his arms.

''I had expected you to be happier for them then I was because it's my little sister and I don't like my little sister getting a mommy but I am happy for them after all they have been through and they are going to be great parents, married or not.'' Antonio said and their mom slowly nodded and got up then, hugged her daughter and Matt got up to hug her as well.

''I am happy for you…it is just a big surprise and I am happy for you especially now Matthew is doing better.'' She said then, Their dad still didn't seem to happy but he let go of a small smile now.

''Another grandchild.'' She smiled and finally Matt and Gabby dared to smile again now her mom at least seemed to be happy for them. Maybe it would still come over time. At least Antonio and Laura were really happy for them and Matt knew that when he called his mom, she would be so happy too.

When Matt and Gabby came home they went to the spare room that would soon become the baby room. Matt wanted to do the painting in such on the days he had not much tot o and Gabby liked that he wanted to do it all himself because it would be expensive to hire somebody and they did not have that money and right now the last thing they wanted was ask her parents for money.

''I want a blue baby room.'' Matt said as he looked at the empty room and he couldn't want to start working on it. Even in his recovery he could start working on the baby room.

'But what if we get a girl.'' She smiled as she sat down on his lap and he bow down.

''Are you a girl?'' He said, in a funny voice to her belly and he looked up with a funny face. ''She is not talking a lot, must be a boy.''

She laughed and kissed him.

''boy or girl. I would be happy with both. But a boy would be cute.'' He said then and she smirked. ''I feel the same about a girl.''

''Well, little one therein your mommy's tummy, looks like at least one parent will be happy.'' He said and Gabby looked shocked.

''Of course I will be happy with the baby, boy or a girl.'' He said then, kissing her again and he meant it, boy or girl, it wouldn't matter.

* * *

NOTE: Matt and Gabby told her parents. They were not extremely positive but are kind off happy for the couple, especially when Antonio stood up for them and they are kind of excited to become grandparents! They also talked about the gender and Matt hopes for a boy and Gabby for a girl but they are of course they will be happy with the baby, no matter what gender!

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	43. Chapter 43

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter! Please keep it up, it means a lot and it shows me you are interested in the story and that means a lot**

**Four days later **

Matt struggled as he tried to get the roller full of paint all the way to the ceiling. Angry he stood up and tried to get it up and finally he got the roller all the way to the ceiling. Gabby was on shift since this morning and he had promised to work on the baby room. They knew they could really wait with getting the room ready but he was so excited about it. Besides, he wanted to do it all himself now he had nothing to do except for physical therapy and he was glad he could do something in the meantime.

He was painting this wall a beige color and another wall was brown. The other walls were white. Gabby wanted a brown nursery and with some nature influence and he thought about painting a tree in lighter brown on the dark brown wall and maybe some stars in white on the beige wall.

They still wanted to get a crib with a slide down rail and a changing table which Matt could also use when he was seated in his wheelchair. Not because he was thinking that he would not have recovered by then but he was still kind of scared that something would go wrong, but he could make it all himself. He was done with all the painting and cleaned the supplies away and showered and got dressed again as Gabby would be here soon and he wanted to be all ready then. The door opened and he waited for her by the door and standing behind the door, he grabbed her behind from laid his hands over her eyes and started to walk to the nursery with her, leaning on her because he was scared to fall over.

''Don't peek.'' Matt said as he walked slowly, his hands in front of her eyes as they walked to the nursery that was done painting now and she smiled.

''But I want to see it.''

''Well, we are almost there.''

As they were there he pulled his hands away so she could see the room and she looked around.

''I love the colors, you painted this so quick. He had really done a good job and she loved that the walls three different colors in total but they matched so good together.

''That wall will get a tree in the beige paint and stars in white on the beige wall.''

''That would be perfect!'' Gabby smiled as she thought he had done a great job on the first part of the painting. ''Yeah did great, baby.'' She said, holding him tight and he laid his hand on her tummy again.

''Do you think he or she will like it?''

''I am sure he or she will.'' She said as she kissed him and made her way to the kitchen, knew she should start making the apple cake for when his mom came this afternoon with her boyfriend – she hoped for Matt is was still the same boyfriend – and they were going to tell her the news about them would be getting a baby. They walked back to the hallway and Matt go this walked instead of the wheelchair and walked after her to the kitchen.

''Honestly, I can't wait for that baby bump to start showing.'' He said as he sat down by the breakfast bar and smiled at her, looking at the still flat stomach.

He helped her with the apple cake as it was pretty harsh to mix it all together and with his strong arms it was a lot easier and the cake was in the oven then and she sat down next to him and smiled at him.

''You did really great job with painting the room.''

''I am glad you like the color.'' He said then as he kissed her and they made their way to the bedroom. She pushed him down on the bed and kissed him, climbing on top of him and kissed him,

''My painter.'' She smirked then, kissing him again and his hands traced over her back and she climbed off the bed now and smiled at him.

''Not now, I have to get ready for your mom and her moustache.''

''Oh yeah, get ready for that moustache of hers.'' He smirked as she knew he meant Vaughn and his silly moustache and she walked to the bathroom, returned a few minutes later, showered and well and choose a dress from the his dresser and got dressed up, got also ready to do her hair.

''Oh you are making a lot of effort for the moustache.'' He smiled and she smirked.

''But you always look pretty.'' He said then and then the doorbell rang and they went to the door.

''Matt, thank you for inviting me.'' His mom said as she entered and Vaughn gave him an awkward hug and Gabby took them to the living room, Matt returning from the kitchen with a tray on his lap with coffee and the cake.

They had the coffee and the cake and his mom told her that the cake was great and after cheating about her work at the ambulance and his recovery and Vaughn's work as an accountant and then he really wanted to tell them the news and he took Gabby's hand.

''Mom, we are expecting a baby!''

Nancy started to laugh loud, happy and she even started to cry with happy tears.

''Am I going to be a grandpa too?'' Vaughn asked, hugging Nancy and smiling as he would maybe become a grandpa too.

''I…guess…'' Matt said, confused but happy that they seemed so happy for them.

''When will the baby be here?'' Nancy asked.

''In December.'' Gabby said as she thought that it would be around December. ''I am only six weeks pregnant yet, but it is still something that needs to be told.''

''Yes, I am so happy for you.'' Nancy said. ''I am going to knit things for the baby and make things for the baby room.'' She said and Matt and Gabby just nodded as it was pretty cute.

They showed what the baby room was going to be and his mom and Vaughn left shortly after and they laughed a little because his mom had offered to make so many useless things for the baby. They shared dinner together and after watching a movie, they look in the baby room again, knowing that it was still a long wait before their little miracle would be here and they would be parents.

''I would a nice beige crib, with rails that can slide down. I could start working on that soon. What do you think about that?'' He asked Gabby and she nodded.

''I like that.''

''Good.'' He said with a smile.

''Maybe it is also nice to paint the name on the wall by the crib, maybe also with some stars.''

''but what name?'' He smiled.

''We can talk about that by tomorrow.'' She said with a yawn but smiled then. ''but I don't have to get ready for the moustache now so we can finish off what we started this afternoon.''

Matt smiled and turne dhis wheelchair.

''Oh yes, I am not going to say no to that.'' he said, grabbing her butt as they went to the bedroom.

* * *

NOTE: Matt and Gabby told his parents now and Nancy was so happy about it! She offered to make stuff for the baby room which Gabby and Matt have not politely refused let. Matt also painted the wall in the baby room and they talked about some nice things they will also make in there and they will discuss the name soon!

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	44. Chapter 44

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter! Please keep it up, it means a lot and it shows me you are interested in the story and that means a lot**

**Three weeks later **

''Come on Matt, you can do it.'' Mike said as Matt trying to squad, as that was important to build more energy in his legs but it was getting heavy, hard and painful and Matt just wanted to sit down. But he made it to squatting position before mike helped him sat down.

''You are doing great don't worry.'' Mike said as the physical therapy was almost over again and he helped Matt up. Matt looked as Gabby was waiting by the glass door. At 10 weeks, her baby bump was starting to show and she smiled at him, as she was here because they were having their first ultrasound today. Just to check if everything was okay because she was so petite and her mom had had issues when Antonio was born. Just to make sure they had an early ultrasound too.

Her baby bump was not huge, but because she was so petite it started to show and with the tight fitting shift, it was really obvious now. It was not just obvious to Matt because Mike was looking now too.

''I think you have some exciting news you have not told me yet.'' He said as he looked at Gabby while Matt grabbed his crutches.

''Or did you have pizza last night?'' He smirked then as Gabby entered.

''no, you saw it right. We are going to be parents.'' Matt said and Mike smiled. ''Really, that is amazing!''

''Yes, we are really happy…and now I have to take Matt away from you to go to the ultrasound.'' Gabby said with a smile, excited to go to the ultrasound.

''He is all yours.'' Mike said and Matt left the physical therapy room, he made a quick change of clothes and then they left to the ultrasound. Gabby asked if they had to get his wheelchair from the car but Matt insisted of walking to the ultrasound, it was going pretty well with the crutches. It was like the baby also gave him new energy.

''Matthew Casey and Gabriela Dawson, come in.'' The gynecologist said when they were barely in the waiting room and they went inside. Gabby laid down and pulled her shirt up and Matt saw down next to the bed.

''So, you are ten weeks pregnant now?'' The doctor asked and Gabby confirmed that and the doctor started with the ultrasound. They looked at the tiny little embryo in her tummy that was evolving to a human being. There were already little arms and legs and Matt smirked as the head was so big.

''He or she is going to be so smart.'' Matt said with a smile, but he didn't just want to joke, because he already loved their baby. It was amazing to see him or her already and Gabby was smiling as well.

''When will we be able to know the gender?'' Matt asked and the gynecologist smiled.

''I will see you again when you are between sixteen en twenty weeks, then I will be able to see the gender.'' She explained and Matt and Gabby nodded. They would be excited to know the gender but they would have to wait a few more weeks. They got a print from the ultrasound and Gabby held it as they made their way to the car. They were relieved that the baby was alright and growing well.

''Maybe we can show this to Antonio.'' She said and Matt nodded and she drove to the police station, excite dot show it to her brother. It would be his niece or nephew and he seemed to be so excited. He texted her every day how she was doing and if the baby bump was already growing bigger. He was really invested in the baby. They arrived at the police station and Gabby helped Matt up the steps and they asked Platt to call Antonio from upstairs. At first she seemed a little grumpy but then she did so. Antonio came running down the stairs and greeted his sister and Matt and they walked to a small office on the first floor, as Matt couldn't get up the other stairs, his legs were so tired from PT.

''We just had the first ultrasound and all is good with the little one. Here.'' Gabby said as she handed him the print.

''He or she looks like me.'' Antonio said and Gabby rolled her eyes.

''You wished you looked like our adorable little baby!''

''I can hardly wait until I will become an uncle.'' Antonio said then, handing the print back to Gabby and Matt. The soon to be parents looked so proud and Antonio was so glad they were hear. Soon after Matt and Gabby had to leave again because he was working on a big case and they returned home.

At home they walked to the baby room. Matt had made some shelves on the wall and on one wall he had already made the stars. Right now he was still working on the crib. He also wanted to make a dresser and a dressing table and probably a rocking chair for Gabby. Maybe even a nice box to keep all of the babies toys in.

He knew that he was making a lot but since he was still not able to return to work, it was nice to be able to do something else. It kept him busy while he was not in physical therapy.

Gabby had told it at the firehouse and they had already gotten a giant stuffed fire truck plushie, which was on one of the shelves. They both liked it very much and it was very cute. Matt did really hope that he would be working on truck again when the baby was here.

''now we still can't decide on the name.'' Gabby said as the wall already had the stars painted on It but still no name.

''I still really like Maggie….Lindsay…Glendon…and Owen.'' Matt said and Gabby smiled.

''I like those too, you know that but you also know that I like Latino names.'' She smiled, raising one brow.

''How about giving the baby two names?''

''Maybe.'' She smiled, kissing him. He stood behind, laying his hands over her baby bump and looking around the rom. They were still so excited about coming parents, but also knew they were still thirty weeks away…but then they would be completely ready for their little miracle!

* * *

NOTE: Matt worked really hard in physical therapy and he did really well, he even did a small squad! Mike is also really happy for them after the ultrasound they are so happy too! Antonio is so proud of his little niece or nephew that is all healthy and neither of them all can wait for the baby to come, but it si still going to be a while so matt can still be walking in time!

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	45. Chapter 45

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter! Please keep it up, it means a lot and it shows me you are interested in the story and that means a lot**

**Two weeks later **

Matt woke up as Gabby's alarm went off. He turned around in bed, knew that he was going to work on the baby room again today because Gabby had a shift and he laid his arm around her, feeling her big baby bump.

''Are you sure you can still work?'' Matt asked worried. He could really feel her baby bump now and he was worried that something would happen to her on the job. That some stupid patient would hurt her, attack her. Maybe a drugs addict that would get angry and push her. He was scared about that.

''I will be fine, you know that.'' Gabby smiled as she kissed him. She wanted to get out of the bed but carefully he pulled her back.

''We can save some time if we shower together.'' He said then as she would drop him off at the physical therapy.

''We could do that.'' She said with a smile and caressed the side of his face and kissed him. He hugged her again and laid his hands over her

Baby bump. It was growing and growing and she already had to wear a bigger size of pants for het EMT uniform. But that was part of it all and she was very excited too and didn't mind that she was really starting to show now. It meant that their little baby was growing and that was the most important.

They laid there in bed, just enjoying each other for the moment, just enjoying each other company and probably both thinking about the baby again because it was the think they both could only think about. They could both hardly wait and they knew that within four weeks, they would get to know the gender at the next ultrasound. That would be amazing.

''I think it is time to get out.''

''But I don't want to get out, I love you too much.'' He said and wrapped his arms around her again. But then they also knew that they had to get out soon. Unfortunately, Life was waiting for them again.

Matt got out as well and walked to the bathroom with her, one hand on her shoulder as his left leg was still not really stable, but although he was limping really bad he was starting to walk short pieces without crutches. She smiled as he was walking, although it was still really limp, but it was getting better and better. She was proud of him because he was walking and she was sure that he would be recovered before the baby was here.

They got in the shower and he stood behind her, laid his hands on the baby bump again, kissing her in her neck and soon after he started to wash her hair and she started to smirk

''What are you doing? Since when do I get all these services?'' She smirked as he washed her hair and smirked. Soon after he took some soap and again he laid his hands on the baby bump.

''baby is going to be clean.'' He said, kissing her neck again and they got out of the shower soon enough. Matt packed his bag for PT while she was making breakfast.

''Really, I am a little worried about you because of the job and the baby you know. You have stressful and tense job and what if you get in trouble with a drug addict or something that pushes you or hurts you. I am really worried, okay? You are showing and the baby is growing right under it. You know that.''

''I love it when you are so worried, but babe, I will be okay. I promise.'' She said with a smile.

''I know you will be careful and Shay always looks after you but I am worried and I hope you understand that, I love you and you are carrying our little baby and I love you both so much and I am just worried that something will happen to either of you.'' He said, laying his hand on top of hers on the table and she nodded with a smile. She got his worries but she tried not to be worried so she hoped that he could do the same. They left shortly after and she dropped him off at PT before driving on to her shift. She knew it would be a normal shift again as everything had gone right the last few times, even with her baby bump.

Matt walked to PT, with his crutches but he hoped that soon he could walk without them, but he only could for short distances now and he limped very bad.

Matt was walked on the treadmill, talking with Mike while he was walking. He was already walking for ten minutes and it was going fairly well, although his left leg was getting tired now and Mike helped him off. He laid down on the ground and Mike helped stretching his leg as it started to cramp. But he was glad it was getting better like this.

''Any work on the baby room today?''

''Yes, working on a rocking chair for Gabby…but that is a surprise for her.'' Matt explained as he got up and walked to the door as they were done. He got the crutches and they also walked to the changing room. He got changed and made his way to the bus when his phone suddenly rang and he took the phone.

''Matt, Gabby got cramps, really bad cramps! She was brought the ER, they are going to try to see if the baby is safe, you have to come now.'' Shay suddenly said on the other end of the phone and Matt turned around, looking at the hospital.

''I will be there in a minute!'' He said, going back to the hospital, as fast as he could, his heard racing in his chest and hoping, that Gabby and their little baby would be okay. He was making his way through the hospital, needed to get the ER as fast as he could. He almost fell with his crutches but he had to see Gabby.

It seemed like his worries really seemed to come true now.

* * *

NOTE: Matt and Gabby shared a good morning together before she went on shift and he was worried about her but she said that he would be okay. He went to physical therapy and walking goes better and better although his legs still get tired very soon! But then Matt got a nasty phone call and he is on his way to the ER!

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	46. Chapter 46

**Thank you if you left a review on the previous chapter! It means a lot to me and I hope that you are still interested in the story, because the reviews have really been declining the last few chapters and I am worried you don't like the story anymore. Please tell me what you think, because it really encourages me to keep going! **

Matt rushed into the ER, his hard racing and his breath was fast and he was so scared, so scared that something was wrong with Gabby and the baby.

Shay was standing by a nurse and came running his way she saw him.

''They are going to give her an ultrasound to see if the baby is okay. They are scared something is wrong. They will check if the heart is still beating.''

Matt nodded tears in his eyes as he walked with Shay and his lip started to shake, so worried about what was going to happen. So worried that something would be terribly wrong and that they would lose the baby, or that something was wrong with Gabby.

He came sit by the bed and Gabby was laying on the bed, crying and he kissed her, worried. She caressed the side of his face, crying and he sat down, held her hand/

''Everything will be okay.'' He said, caressing the side of the face, just wanted to comfort her. She grabbed his hand and Shay sat down on the other side.

''It is probably nothing, just stress from the call.'' Shay said, trying to comfort Gabby as well and Gabby nodded, tears streaming down her face and Matt whipped them away.

''Was it a bad call?'' Matt asked worried.

''A baby, it stressed me.'' She said and Matt hugged her.

A doctor came sitting with them and Shay hugged them one late time before walking out to give them some more space. Gabby clang to Matt's hand while he caressed over her head and through her hair. The doctor started to ultrasound after telling them to stay calm, that it was probably nothing. She started the ultrasound and finally they saw their baby on the screen. The heartbeat sounded from the monitors and Gabby sighed relieved, crying from relief now and Matt was smiling again too, a few tears rolling down his cheeks, so happy when he saw their baby was okay and moving in mother's belly. The baby was alright, they would be alright, luckily they were all alright.

''We will just keep you overnight to monitor you and the baby.'' The doctor said and Matt nodded understanding.

''Can I get my pajamas.''

''You have to stay here, but he can.'' The doctor said, looking at Matt and he nodded. ''I will take the bus and get your pajamas. I will be back in an hour.'' He said and kissed her before walking away again, getting the crutches from Shay.

''The baby is okay, they just keep her overnight for monitoring.'' Matt said relieved and Shay hugged him.

''I am so glad to hear that.''

''Me too.'' Matt said with a smile. Shay went to see Gabby while he went home to go get pajamas. He was so happy that Gabby and the baby were okay and he went home, packed her stuff and on the way back he got out of the bus right before the hospital, where Laura's lunchroom was and he told her what happened, so that if Antonio got a phone call about Gabby being in the hospital, that she was okay. He also picked up something extra for her.

Matt returned a little later with a large bag, opening it and handing her her pajamas and he helped her got up and helped her get dressed.

''This time it is not you helping me but me helping you. '' He smiled and kissed her and she smiled, hugged him. He helped her lay down on the bed again and she smiled, so happy that he was here now and that everything was okay.

''Also got something to keep you company…actually somebody to keep you company.'' He said as he got the bag and the took the plushy out that Antonio had already dropped of for the baby and she smiled.

''I am not alone.'' She said as she caressed over her baby hump and he sat down on the edge of the bed and kissed her, so glad that everything was okay. It was crappy to leave her here for tonight but it was just to make sure that everything would be okay with her and the baby.

''Here, I got you something else too.'' He said as he got a bag from his bag, with the apple muffin Laura had in her lunchroom and she smiled.

''The baby will love that.''

''We should call him or her muffin.'' Matt said as he got up and closed the door, so the nurses could not see she was eating a small thing from outside the hospital.

''Maybe it is an idea you go on light duty. I am feeling better Gabby, I could do some more contracting job so we could earn some more money and you could work less. I don't want you to get stressed and it is dangerous for you and the baby.'' He said and she looked at him, nodded slowly.

''I love my job.''

''I know, I know how much you love your job and how it is not being able to do it. But it is time to choose for yourself, not for your job because you are the one that is going to be a great mommy in a few months and I don't want you to put that at risk, put yourself at risk because I love you.'' Matt said as he took her hands.

''I understand. But you don't have to work more, just focus on your recovery so you can return to what you really need. You need to get walking again and return to 51.'' She said and when he looked worried, she caressed his hand.

''We will manage, I am sure. I still get my paycheck and you get your disability cheque, we will manage.'' She said because all she wanted was for him to get walking again.

''I will do everything I can for you, I promise.'' He said and she smiled.

''I know, you are already doing everything you can for me and that is the best someone has ever done for me.'' She said and he kissed her.

''We will be the best family.'' He said and she nodded. ''But we already are.''

''You should give her some rest, you can come back later.'' A nurse suddenly said whom opened the door and Matt kissed her again, got up then and limped to his crutches, almost falling and grabbed them then.

''I will be back later.''

''I know, I love you.''

''I love you too.'' He smiled, before walking out.

* * *

NOTE: Matt rushed to the ER and was in time with Gabby. They got an ultrasound and luckily everything was okay with the baby and they kept her in the hospital for observation just to be sure everything was okay with her and the baby. She promised Matt that she would go on light duty now so she wouldn't be so stressed anymore. Luckily she also has Matt who tries to be the sweetest to her he can because she is not feeling so well now.

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	47. Chapter 47

**Thank you if you left a review on the previous chapter! It means a lot to me and I hope that you are still interested in the story, because the reviews have really been declining the last few chapters and I am worried you don't like the story anymore. Please tell me what you think, because it really encourages me to keep going! **

**2 weeks later**

Matt walked back to the shed he was working in. As he wanted to earn some extra money to buy some more stuff for the baby room he could start with the crib, he was now doing small contracting jobs because then he could earn a little money extra. Gabby was on shift now, only doing light duty. That was better for her in the baby.

Matt turned around, to get the last supplies to finish the shed and he limped to the sport the owner had put the supplies. During contracting he tried to sit down as much as he could so he could make it through the afternoon. He had his crutches for walking but as the supplies were so close he could just make it. Suddenly he looked up and surprised he looked as ambulance 61 stopped by the house. Gabby got out of the truck. She was wearing a t-shirt only as it was getting warmer and warmer and her baby bump was getting bigger and bigger. He was proud of her and she looked so beautiful like this.

She was walking his way with a paper bag in her band and hugged him, kissed him as she reached him.

''shouldn't you be saving people?'' He asked and she smirked.

''shouldn't you be fixing that shed?''

''I was, but then this beautiful girl came walking my way.'' Matt said as he kissed her again.

''Here, I got you some lunch.'' She smiled as handed him the bag. Matt took it and kissed her as Shay called for her. Gabby ran back to the ambulance. Matt looked as they drove away. He was so proud of his girlfriends he was taking it all so well and she was working hard, as much as she could.

Matt finished up the shed and walked to the men to tell him that he was done.

''Here.'' The man said, offering Matt his money that was almost twice as much then the price they had talked about and Matt frowned confused.

''I saw you girlfriend, or wife walking towards you while you were working. I think you can use the extra money.'' The man said and he looked at the shed. ''You did some great work.'' He said then and matt wanted to give the extra money back. But he refused it.

''Come, on, just take it, buy something nice for your baby on the way.'' He said and Matt nodded, grateful.

''I can also bring you home with the car if you want that.'' The man offered.

''I am okay.'' Matt said. The house was only 10 minutes away, he could make it with his crutches. But then he realized that if he needed the stuff for the crib as well and he looked at the man.

''Would it maybe be possible to take me to a home depot…bring me home then?'' He asked, knew that he was asking a lot but the men nodded.

''No problem, let's go to the car!'' The man said.

About an hour later Matt arrived at home and the man helped him with getting the supplies into the house.

''Thank you so much.'' Matt said then, so glad that the man could help him.

''You are welcome, recognize you, you are the firefighter that got shot a few months ago. I am glad I can help you.''

''Thank you.'' Matt said then, realizing that he had been on the news here and the man left soon after. Matt started with the crib and was working until deep in the night, but it was almost done then. He was so happy when it was finished and he thought it looked good and the rail worked with sliding down and he knew that it would work well and it would be convenient. Very convenient.

Then he went to bed, so happy he could show it to Gabby tomorrow when she came back from shift and he really hoped that she would like it. It was beige now that matched with the wall. It would look great and he really hoped that she would like the design.

In the morning he got up and checked the crib one more time to see everything really worked so he could show Gabby. But everything still worked and he was so proud of it again.

Matt looked as the crib was finished now. He was so proud of it, the rail could slide down and he knew that Gabby would like it. He really was so happy with it. He put it on the place and he almost fell, his legs too tired to stand on and slowly he walked to his wheelchair, that was in the bedroom and he sat down, so happy that he could show it to Gabby. He made some breakfast in the kitchen and as he was making pancakes, he also made some from her as she could come home any minute so they could have breakfast together.

Gabby got home and kissed him as he put the breakfast on the table.

''Something wrong?'' She asked worried as he was sitting in his wheelchair. He got up and hugged and kissed her, his legs tired and sore but he wanted to kissed her and hold her.

''No, I just have been working all day yesterday and my legs are tired.'' He explained then.

''Good thing I got energy for two now.'' She laughed and he kissed her, bow forward then and kissed the baby bump as well.

''I finished the crib then.'' He said and Gabby suddenly seemed to forget about breakfast and she went to the baby room, looked op the wonderful beige rib. He showed that the rail could slide down and she smiled, it was so great and she was proud that he had made this all himself.

''Just two more weeks, then we will know if it is a boy or a girl.'' Gabby smiled, looking at the crib. In love with the crib and in love with the baby that would be in it in about six and a half months. He laid his hands around the bump again and kissed her in his neck, so happy with his little family.

''You are amazing.'' She said, looking at the crib again.

''You are amazing-er.'' Mat laughed and kissed her, couldn't wait for the ultrasound in two weeks. They would see how their baby was growing now and they would finally know the gender. They would know if their baby would be a he or a she. Their son or daughter, but it would be perfect anyway.

* * *

NOTE: Matt did a small contracting job that got him some extra money from he paid the crib. Gabby brought him some lunch and after he was completely done the man helped him with getting supplies and so Matt could finish the crib. He was so happy about it and so is Gabby and now it is just a two week wait before they know the gender!

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	48. Chapter 48

**Thank you if you left a review on the previous chapter! It means a lot to me and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter! **

**two weeks later **

''Guess what we are going to find out today.'' Matt said as he rolled to Gabby's side in the bed, just waking up.

''Baby wake up.'' He said, kissing her as it was time to get out and get ready to go to the hospital and she rolled over smiled at him as they would get this news today. Matt suddenly moved the baby bump and kissed.

''Baby, you have to wake up too.'' He said and Gabby laughed, caressing over the bump that was slowly getting bigger. At 16 weeks it was hard to miss that she was pregnant but he loved it, she looked so beautiful now she was pregnant, even more beautiful than she already did. It was like she had an extra sparkle in her eye now.

They got out of bed, so excited for what was coming today. Matt walked next to Gabby to the bathroom, walking a little slower than her and still limping, but at least he could walk again, mostly. His limping was still pretty bed but they were just happy he was walking.

Just a little later, they went to the car and Gabby drove them to the hospital and they got out of the car, walked to the right ward and they were so happy when they could get ready for the ultrasound and Gabby laid down on the bed, pulling her shirt up.

The doctor joined them and they were both so anxious as they could see their little baby again and they looked, the doctor smiling.

''Seems like the baby is all healthy.''

''What is the gender?'' Gabby asked anxious.

''Do you want to know it too?'' The doctor asked Matt, not wanting to spoil if he did not want to know. But Matt laughed.

''Oh yes!'' He said and the doctor laughed as the parents were so excited.

''It is going to be a little boy. If you look here you can see it.'' She said, pointing at the monitor and Matt and Gabby smiled, so happy that their little son was healthy and that they knew the gender. It was going to be a boy! They were going to have a little son!

They finished the ultrasound and got some prints again and they walked out again after. They were going to have a boy and they were both so excited. They wanted to go to restaurant gabby loved so much to have lunch and they did so. They ordered a large plate of food, both of them and alcohol free champagne, to celebrate.

''We can finally discus the name now.'' Matt said then with a smile.

''I totally adore Jake.'' Gabby said as she was eating the pasta and he shrugged.

''I like it…but it is so normal.''

''I still love it.'' She said and he nodded with a smile, it was not like he did not like it but he was also thinking about a few names.

''I really like Chase, or Aaron.'' Matt said then and Gabby nodded.

''I like Aaron.'' She said then with a smile.

''how about Chase?'' He asked and she smiled.

''I like that one too, but I don't want to give you the honor of thinking of all the nice names.'' She smirked and he laughed as they finished their lunch, he could not wait until he was allowed to write the boy's name on the wall. Then their baby had a name and they were already counting down the weeks until he would be born, but then it would get even worse. They just wanted their son to be here already. They finished lunch of and walked back to the car and drove home. Matt walked into the room, thinking about the wall he could finally paint soon, they would have a little boy! His legs were getting really sore but it was like the idea they were going to have a son gave him new energy.

Gabby was calling her brother meanwhile. Matt joined her in the kitchen, listening as

''Antonio, we are having a boy! You are getting a little nephew!'' Gabby said on the phone and Matt stood beside her, wondering what Antonio was going to say. He could hear Antonio talk excited about his nephew and he smiled.

He wanted to call his mom to tell her that she was going to have a grandson when he suddenly heard somebody at the door and surprised he walked there, opening the door and gasping as his mom was there.

''Mom, I just wanted to call you.''

''I know that you had the ultrasound today that would tell the gender of the baby so I wanted to come by to ask you and I wanted to give you the first set of things I knitted. ''

He invited her in and Nancy sat down on the couch. Gabby sat down with Nancy while Matt was getting something to drink and walked back to the living room. He sat down with Gabby and smiled then.

''We are going to have a boy.'' Matt said then, taking Gabby's hand and he smiled os proud. Their son was not even born yet and he was so proud.

Nancy looked so surprised and she smiled so big.

''Oh Matt…oh Gabby…'' She smiled so happy and Gabby smiled.

''You are going to have a grandson.''

She opened her bag and handed them a wrapped gift in blue paper and when they opened it and it had knitted socks, in baby blue and they smiled as it was such a nice gift.

Shortly after Nancy left and Gabby knew she also had to tell her parents, Matt kissed her as he knew what she was going to do and walked away then, closed the odor behind him to give him some privacy but waited on the other side of the door in case she needed some comfort.

Gabby took her phone and called her mom.

''Hey mom…matt and I are going to have a boy.'' She said then and she listened as her mom started to cheer and called her dad. Before Gabby could even say anything her dad was on the other end of the line.

''Hey Gabby…''

''Hey dad…''

''how are you, how is the baby?''

''We are going to have a boy.'' She said then, tears burning in her eyes, afraid for what was going to come.

''I am very proud of Gabby. I am happy for you, I am sorry how I acted before.'' He suddenly said and Gabby's lip started to shake.

''Gabby I am so proud of you, I am.'' He said then and Gabby broke down in tears, so happy her father said these words, no words could mean more to her than these right now.

* * *

NOTE: Matt and Gabby found out that they are having a son and they went out for lunch to celebrate that and they have discussed the name, but not decided yet but there are some names on the table. Is there one you really like for their baby? Matt also told Kelly that he is having a son and they told Antonio and his mom already bought the first knitted stuff! Even better, Gabby's dad told her he is proud of her, after all.

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	49. Chapter 49

**Thank you if you left a review on the previous chapter! It means a lot to me and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter! Please do tell me what you thought about it by leaving a review, otherwise I wouldn't know what you think! ;)**

**Four ****weeks later **

Matt turned the wheelchair a little bit so he could finish painting the last star. Two days he and Gabby had gone out to the zoo with her niece and nephew and his legs were still exhausted now. Especially because he had PT yesterday so it was really too much for his legs now but he hoped that that would get better soon because his legs needed to be in good shape if he wanted to go back to work. But he trusted that that would work. He really needed it to work. He needed to get back to work.

It was almost done when he suddenly felt two arms around him and a big kiss in his neck. He almost dropped the brush, Gabby laughing behind him as he almost dropped it. But then she felt story because it looked to pretty and she did not want him to drop it. Really looked so wonderful and he smiled then, turned the wheelchair around.

''He is kicking.'' She said, her hand on her belly and he laid down his hand on it as well but he was not able to feel it yet. He really hoped that he could I a few weeks, it would be amazing to feel their baby kicking himself. But he had read online that in a few weeks he would be able to feel it as well and he was really looking forward to that.

''He is kicking really hard, I think he will be a soccer player.'' Gabby said then and Matt moved forward.

''Ronaldo, Messi, Robben, whoever you are, stop kicking my beautiful girlfriend.'' He said jokingly and kissed the baby bump. She looked at the walls and smiled again as it was so nice and the name was already on it too. He had finished the crib four weeks ago and they would put it under the painting, but now the paint had to dry first.

They got out of the room and Matt waited in the bedroom as she was getting undressed to take a shower, as she usually did after shift and she smiled as she saw the paint on his face.

''Why don't we shower together?'' She asked and he nodded.

''Sounds like a plan to me.'' He said but he did feel bad that his legs were so tense and sore that he was going to need some help, but also knew that Gabby did not mind that and his arm rested around as they walked to the bathroom then, getting in the shower. He sat down on the small folding chair he had made in the shower so it was easier for him to shower when he was tired and looked at the baby bump, loving the little bump so much and he caressed it with his hand as she was washing her hair under the warm water and smiled at him.

''Do you enjoy the shower, little man?'' Matt said as he hoped the baby could hear his voice. He knew the baby maybe could.

''He is not kicking.'' Gabby said and Matt nodded.

''No more soccer player, hmm?'' Matt said and he kissed the baby bump then while Gabby was starting to wash his hair. He smiled and talked to the baby bump again.

''Look, your mom is taking good care of me too, I bet you can't wait now to be born because she will take care of you too…and she is to beautiful too. I hope you look like her.'' He said and Gabby smirked as she rinsed the foam from his hair.

They got out of the shower a little later and walked to the kitchen to have lunch together and they sat by the

table and Matt really had to ask her the question that had been bothering him for a while now.

''don't you feel bad that I am not working and you are. I mean, you are pregnant, you should not be working.'' he said and she shrugged.

''I wasn't shot in my back and I don't have a damaged spinal cord, I can walk and I don't need physical therapy. So no, it is not unfair.'' She said, laying her hand on his because she thought he was working so hard on the nursery and it was not his fault he could not work and she loved still working on light duty. She loved that she could still work together with Shay and she was not sitting at home all day long. It was nice to be home with Matt but it really was nice to get out for work.

It was not like he just sat at home and did nothing. He did the grocery shopping and he cleaned most of the house, except the vacuum cleaning because that was too hard with the wheelchair, but now he even tried to do that as often as he could so she wouldn't have to do it.

He was the best for her and she was confused that he was even doubting that.

''No Matt, don't even think about that, look at all the work you are doing in the house, look at what you made in the nursery and you do the groceries and you cook, you do so much, don't even doubt that.'' She said again and he nodded. Then he cleaned the table and did the dishes. She insisted on helping him but he refused. She helped him painting the tree on the wall in the nursery during the afternoon and after some pizza delivery, they laid on the couch, watching the Blackhawks game as they were both exhausted.

''Come on, come on!'' Gabby said the Blackhawks were almost ready to get another goal and as she got excited, she could feel their little boy kicking in her belly and quick she took Matts hand in hers and brought it to her belly, letting him feel the kicking and with open mouth he looked as he had not surprised that he could feel the baby now and he started to laugh, started to smile. It was so amazing that he could feel the little baby, this was their little son kicking against this hand.

''They just scored.'' Gabby smirked as Matt didn't seem to have any idea of what was happening on the t v but he was just looking at her with open mouth and started to smile then again at Gabby and she laughed.

''Babe, they scored.'' She laughed, thought his reaction was so funny and he just kissed her, amazed by the fact he could feel there little son and he just kept feeling the little kicks, kissing her.

* * *

NOTE: Matt and Gabby just spend a day together! There son is an active little baby and he is kicking a lot and while Gabby is amazed by all the movement, Matt was finally too as he could feel the little kicks of their little miracle and he has never been more amazed. So amazed that he even missed the points the Blackhawks made lol!

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	50. Chapter 50

**Thank you if you left a review on the previous chapter! It means a lot to me and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter! Please do tell me what you thought about it by leaving a review, otherwise I wouldn't know what you think! ;)**

**Five ****weeks later **

''Oh, no it doesn't fit.'' Gabby said as she was trying to fit in her jeans. As Matt wanted to go out with her today, she wanted to wear her favorite pants, but the baby bump was really too big, even though it was a more stretchy fabric.

''Then you wear the jeans you bought for your pregnancy.'' Matt said and she walked to the closet, got the maternity jeans out and while she was putting it on, Matt got a bag from his nightstand and walked to her.

''Here, I got this for you for tonight, so you know what we are going to do now.'' He said and she took the wrapped bundle from the bag.

''Matt, stop buying my gifts.'' She said as she laughed and started to unwrap it, he kept buying her gifts and he kissed her on her temple.

''I can't stop buying things for you, I love you so much.'' Matt said then as she unwrapped as she looked at the Blackhawks sweater. It was knitted and she saw it was a little bigger, so it would fit over the baby bump.

''Are we going to the Blackhawks tonight?'' She said excited as she looked at the beautiful sweaters and he nodded. She hugged him, held him tight and kissed him.

''That is amazing!'' She said and she grabbed a undershirt, then pulled the sweater over it.

''Do you like it too, little man?'' She said then and Matt smiled as it looked so pretty. The sweater looked great on her and it was so pretty over the baby bump. He held her tight and kissed her again and then she laughed.

''WE should go now if we want to be in time for the match.'' She said then and he kissed her one more time.

''Right.'' He said then and he also pulled his shirt over his head as they were ready to go now. He was doubting about taking his wheelchair as his legs were really tense and sore after contracting. But he also knew that they had to get down the stairs by the stands to get to their seats so it would not work.

They drove to the united center and parked on the disabled spot. Matt could make it from a normal parking spot it was also nice for Gabby she didn't have to walk so fast.

They were pretty close to the actual ice rink and Gabby was smiling, glad that they would finally see the match live and she was so happy about it. It must have cost him so much effort to get these tickets and she held him as they walked down the steps to the row they had the tickets. He was also holding her as walking was also getting a little more difficult for her not the baby bump was getting bigger and bigger. He was still a little unstable on the stairs and he smirked then.

''We are quite the couple, whom is holding whom now?'' He asked and she laughed back. They had two chairs by the aisle and sat down, two boys in front of them standing up and Gabby looked a little nervous, worried they would not sit down when the match started. He laid his arm around her and they waited until the match started and Matt sighed then as they could not see anything. She could not stand up because of the large baby bump and he could not stand to long as his legs were still not on top strength and he really did not want to stand, because maybe then the people behind him he could not see anything.

''Hey, do you mind siting down.'' He asked then, getting up and tapping the men on their shoulder. They looked back, at the pregnant woman and the man whom was asking nicely and smiling friendly.

''Sorry man.'' They said as they sat down.

''Don't worry, thank you for sitting down.'' Matt said then and with his arm around Gabby they watched the match.

''Baby boy is kicking.'' She said and he lowered his hand, feeling the little kicks.

''he is going to be a fan.'' Matt smirked and they continued watching.

The Blackhawks scored a goal and everybody jumped up, celebrating and the boys behind them jumped up and started dancing and pushing around and one fell against Gabby and Matt could just grab her before she could fall. She looked at him, shocked but seemed okay and mad he turned around.

''You pushed my pregnant girlfriend?'' He asked angry and the boy shrugged.

''It was accidental, I am sure, but she isn't hurt. Calm down man.''

''Calm down? You pushed my pregnant girlfriend! She could have fallen down.'' Matt said angry and Gabby grabbed his shoulder.

''Matt, I am okay, just let it go.'' She said and Matt turned around again and they enjoyed the rest of the game. Luckily the Blackhawks won the match and with a happy feeling they got back of the car, celebrating with the other fans. He was walking with his arm around her and she laid her head against his shoulder as she was so tired.

''Wait for a second.'' Matt said as they walked past the souvenir shop and before Gabby could stop him, he bought one of the plushy bears with a shirt of the club and she smiled then as it was so cute.

''Stop buying presents.''

''But it is for the youngest fan of the Blackhawks.'' He said then and they really went home. As he was limping so bad after the long day there was no chance he could be driving and he felt kind of bed he had to let her drive, but she did not really mind it. He was still working on his recovery and he was doing a lot of contracting not beside of PT and was training in the gym to get back at work with the CFD as soon as possible.

As they arrive home she held him by his arm as his legs really did not work anymore and the limping was getting really bed and relieved he sat down in the wheelchair, his legs were so exhausted. They made their way to the baby room and flashed the light on, looked at the name was written on the wall and Matt made his way to the crib, got the bear of his lap and put it in the crib.

''It looks great in the crib, like belongs here.'' He said as Gabby sat down on his lap and she kissed him on his cheek.

''I am sure Robin will love it.'' Gabby said then, looking at the name on the wall.

* * *

NOTE: Matt and Gabby just spend a Blackhawk match together! Their son is an active little baby and he is already fan of the Blackhawks! Probably the youngest fan of the club! Matt already bought him his first teddy of the Blackhawks and also a sweater for Gabby. Although great somebody also accidently pushed Gabby and Matt being so protective they still had fun.

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	51. Chapter 51

**Thank you if you left a review on the previous chapter! It means a lot to me and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter! Please do tell me what you thought about it by leaving a review, otherwise I wouldn't know what you think! ;)**

**Two ****weeks later **

''Hey, I am going out for a small run.'' Matt said as he plugged the headphones in his ears and got ready to run a small round around the block. He could not run very far with his legs yet but it was nice that he was able to run a little again, although it was still slow, short and limp. But he still wanted to be walking before Robin would be born. Gabby nodded from the couch and got up, kissed him.

''I am going to bed, I will hear you when you come back.'' She said and walked to the bedroom and he walked out.

He started to run around the block. It was hard as his legs felt really unstable but he did want to finish this round. He put his music a little louder as he ran slowly and he stopped for a second as he legs started to hurt. He ran sometimes on the treadmill but this was a lot harder. Especially because Mike was not here to train and encourage him but now he thought about Gabby and Robin, but even that was not enough to have his legs to cooperate and it hurt.

He leaned against a streetlight, gritting his teeth and he tried to keep walking, realized his legs hurt so terribly now and he looked for bench, but it was nowhere to be seen and he tried to stabilize his breathing, but was not able to.

He tried to walk, run again, maybe it was just the pain he had to get through. He wanted to walk to bad, especially for Robin and Gabby. Then he finally saw a bench and he just made it there without falling. Shit, why had he overestimated himself again? Why did he think he would get better while his legs just kept getting him down.

Matt ran to the bench and slumped down, his legs shaking and he sat there for a few minutes, trying not to cry as his legs hurt so much now. He didn't want to be like, he just wanted to run but again his legs were like this. Slowly he got up again and walked home, slowly and limping and he was so angry that it was like this again, he thought that things would finally go well but still not.

He walked back inside, Gabby was already in bed and he locked the door and walked to the bedroom, falling down next to her in the bed.

''How was it?''

''Great.'' He said as he got undressed and crawled under the blanket, not finding the power in his legs to take a shower first.

''It didn't go so well?'' She asked worried.

''No, it did.'' He lied then, even faking a smile and pulling her in his arms s they fell asleep. When he woke up the morning he almost let go of a painful sigh when he moved his legs as he felt they were so painful and sore again. Angry he sat up and pushed his legs out of the bed, Gabby waking up as she knew it were his legs again, because that is why he got so angry every now and then. It made her sad because she was trying to hard but it did not go so well. She caressed him over his back, feeling the rough scar on his back and wished that his recovery would go as he wanted, so he wouldn't get so angry and sad.

''I am supposed to get better.'' Matt said upset and he sat on the edge of the bed, looking at his legs that were still thinner than they used to be before he got shot and he felt upset because it seemed like his recovery was just no getting better anymore. He needed to return to the firehouse!

''Matt, you were shot in you-''

''I know I have been shot in my spine but I was also told that I would be able to walk again.'' Matt said upset as he pulled the wheelchair closer to the bed and lifted himself in again, looking angry at his sore and tense legs. Upset he started to wheel to the bathroom and got in the shower, washing his hair, angry. He knew that he should give it all some times and he knew it could be years before he would be fully recovered but he was upset because he thought it would go faster.

He showered and went to the bedroom and got dressed, Gabby watching TV in the mammies as they had a lazy day today and she looked at him, knew something was bothering him.

''What if I can't walked before Robin his born.'' Matt said then. ''I mean, I can walk, one day and then my legs are so painful that I can't do it. '' He said at the wheeled to the couch and stopped the wheelchair.

''Do you think Robin will mind that his dad sometimes can't walk, maybe because he played too long with him the night before? That you walk slower, that you limp a little. He is your son, he won't mind. I am sure he just doesn't want you to give up on walking.'' She said, cupping his face in her hands and kissing him.

''I am not giving up on walking, I am just scared that it won't get better and I can't return to 51.'' Matt said then and Gabby nodded understanding.

''I know, you will return, just give it some time, do some more contracting work in the meantime and maybe wait until after Robin is born with thinking about returning, the stress might make it all worse.'' She said and again he nodded, kissing her, hoping that she was right and it maybe was the stress for a big part as well now.

''You are doing great with the walking, you know that. You are trying too hard about this all. You are trying to do everything for Robin, you want to do everything for me and you want to recover but you can't to all at once. It will be okay, I swear.'' She said, kissing him on his cheeks against and he kissed her back then.

''What if it never gets better though, will you…?''

''If you mean if I mind that, no. Because I love you, in every way. I love you so much.'' She said and he kissed her again, slowly started to wheel to the couch and as they got there, lifting her off her lap and laying her on the couch and carefully clime doubt of the wheelchair and onto the couch and kissed her, hanging over her.

''I love you.''

''I love you too.'' She said, pulling him against her and they cuddled on the couch, his hand on the baby bump and instead of worrying about everything, they just enjoyed each other presence.

* * *

**NOTE**: Matt ran a little for the evening but he is so upset because every morning his legs are a pain and he is worried that he might never recover by the time his son is born, but Gabby comforted him and luckily he seemed a little more happier because of her.

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	52. Chapter 52

**Thank you if you left a review on the previous chapter! It means a lot to me and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter! Please do tell me what you thought about it by leaving a review, otherwise I wouldn't know what you think! ;)**

**Four ****weeks later **

''Can't we just skip today.''

''Sure, if you don't feel well, we can cancel. I am sure Violet, Diego and Eva will understand and we can take to the zoo another time.'' Matt said as he saw Gabby was feeling terrible this morning. At 32 weeks now, she was getting more and more tired of everything and the baby bump was getting so big and in her way. She was still trying to work on light duty but it was still very hard, Everything was getting harder now, but she could not wait until in the baby would be there.

They both got dressed and got ready to leave for the zoo. They did not have not take food as Laura would give her kids a bag with sandwiches and muffins and they would pick up Violet as well. Christie thought it was so nice she got to know Gabby's niece and nephew as well, as they would see the kids more often if they had a party at Matt and Gabby's house, where they would probably come more often when Robin would be born.

Gabby was sighing deep as she felt so uncomfortable with the baby bump, that was sitting really high now and she felt so happy that their son was growing so fast and big but because she was petite, it was a little hard.

''Why don't we just take my wheelchair, you can use it and I can push it so I have support too.''

''We can just get a wheelchair there.'' She said and he shrugged. ''We could, but mine is more comfortable as it is made for daily use.'' He said then and she nodded as he was right. His was way more comfortable because it was adjusted for daily use and had a way more comfortable seating. She took the wheelchair then and smiled as it sat pretty well and he smiled.

''Told you so.''

The last few weeks he had been walking a little more again as his legs seemed to get a little better and he knew he could make it walking all day because he could lean on the wheelchair while he was pushing her and that was enough support for him to stick through the day.

''We are quite the couple.'' Gabby smirked then as it was not him in the wheelchair now, but she was and he would be pushing it and he would be limping behind the wheelchair.

''I know, but we are also the perfect couple.'' Matt said then as he did not mind, he just wanted her to have a nice day with all the kids and she smiled. Then she got up again and he folded it as they got to the car and got ready to pick all the nieces and nephew up and he felt bad that she still had to drive because she was feeling not so well today.

They picked all the kids up and went to the zoo then and parked the car. Violet and Diego ran to the exit and Matt called them back. They made a large circle around most of the animals and saw all of them, looking at most of them and the kids were having fun. Gabby also enjoyed it as the weather was still great and it was nice as the kids kept asking things about the baby, although they still didn't tell the gender or the name.

''I want to push aunt Gabby.'' Diego said and matt shook his head.

''You can't. I have to walk behind the wheelchair. Otherwise walking so long like today gets hard for me.'' Matt explained and Diego nodded then, but kept walking beside Matt and told him all about the last ice hockey match. Violet and Eva were chatting and it was nice that the girl were getting along so well and Gabby smiled. It was really got that the girls liked each other as they were family now.

With the kids, they arrived at a place where they could have lunch and the girls kept laughing and laughing as they kept talking and looked at Matt and Gabby then.

''I hope that you are going to have a boy because then I won't be the only boy in the family.''

''Maybe.'' Gabby smiled and looked at Matt, knew that he would get a little cousin, but the only thing was that in-between was the big age difference, but hopefully he would be good with his little cousin.

They spend the rest of the afternoon walking through the park and the kids really enjoyed it and they ended the afternoon with some ice cream and Matt and Gabby brought the kids home before getting home their selves. It had been a great day and it was nice that they shared this together. The nieces and nephew were all nice and so sweet so it was nice to share this time together.

They got home and Gabby walked to the bed, her baby belly feeling really tense and she thought it was because of the busy day. She got dressed in her pajamas and Matt got ready for bed as well and she almost seemed asleep when he got back from the bathroom and laid down in bed.

Matt also laid down in bed when she suddenly got up, standing beside the bed, worried.

''What is wrong?'' He asked worried, sitting up.

She looked at him, her hands on the baby bump and her eyes big.

''My water just broke.'' She said then, gasping and reached out for her phone, to call Antonio. Matt was packing the bag, worried as it was still two months early. Antonio arrived and they got in the car, Gabby almost crying and Matt held her in the backseat as they were rushing to Chicago medical.

''Robin will be fine, you will be fine…we are just going to be a family a little sooner….'' Matt said then, kissing the side of her face, looking out of the window, hoping that they would be okay. They had to be okay, they had to get their little family.

* * *

NOTE: Matt and Gabby took all of the kids to the zoo and had a great evening, although Gabby did not feel so well and Matt tried to help her the whole day as she has done before with him. But then they wanted to go to bed and suddenly her water broke and they are rushing to the hospital, hoping that the baby and Gabby will be okay!

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	53. Chapter 53

**Thank you if you left a review on the previous chapter! It means a lot to me and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter! Please do tell me what you thought about it by leaving a review, otherwise I wouldn't know what you think!**

''Push.'' The doctor said again and Matt held her hand with another push, she leaned back, a silence filling the room. Matt was looking as they lifted up their baby, moving and still blooded and they were so worried he was not crying. Gabby started to cry as they took Robin and she just wanted to hold him, she just wanted to hold their son. But he had been taking away to see if everything was okay.

Suddenly Gabby and Matt were brought to a private hospital room, Gabby exhausted and crying because their baby had been taken away and thy were afraid that something was really wrong with Robin, they really wanted to see them but while they were making sure that Gabby was okay and comfortable.

Matt just sat there, holding her hand as they were waiting. Antonio was still waiting for them and entered the room them, told his sister was here and they told about what happened now. Antonio hugged them as they were parents now and said he would come by with Laura in a few days, so that they could see their little nephew then, but they had to give the parents some time now and then a nurse came with a wheelchair for Gabby, so that they could see their son, finally.

They looked at their little baby in the open crib and wished that they could hold their son, he seemed to tiny, even too tiny for the diaper but he was looking at them from between the blankets before closing his bright blue eyes again.

''We hope that he will be ready to go home with you in two weeks. He has a little trouble breathing and swallowing, so that is why we keep him on the tube for this week, but we are sure he will be okay.''

''He is so tiny.'' Matt said, especially as he looked at the little feet and hands.

''He is, but he is also stable. I am sure you can hold him tonight, that would might be good for him too.'' The nurse said then and Matt and Gabby smiled happy as they would be able to hold their son tonight.

Gabby was brought back to the hospital room to rest from the delivery and Matt went home to get some more stuff for him and as he walked inside the nursery, he was sad to know that it would still be two weeks or more that Robin would be sleeping in the crib that was waiting for him here and it made him sad that the little boy was born to early, but at least he was healthy and they would be okay.

Matt took the little Blackhawks bear from the crib and took it and put it in the bag as well. He returned to the hospital and found that Gabby was asleep. He walked to the NICU, his legs getting more and more tired and he was limping, but it didn't matter now, he was too happy that his son was okay, although he would have to stay here for a while.

''I brought some stuff for my little son.'' He said then and the nurse walked to the open crib.

''I brought him socks, a little bonnet and a blanket and a bear.'' Matt said and she nodded.

''The bear is not allowed, but the other things are very welcome.'' She said and Matt handed it to her.

''Can I help with the socks?'' He asked then and the nurse told him to go wash his hands again and he did so, although he had already done it when he walked inside but he also just wanted his son to be safe, so he did so. Little Robin looked at him and carefully he put the little socks his mom had knitted over the tiny red feed. Matt looked at the bonnet that his mom had made for the baby as well, it was really similar to one of the bonnets he had from truck 81 and it was so nice his mom had made one that looked the same for his little son. The socks and bonnet were a little too big for him, but it looked very sweet and carefully the nurse got the blanket he had taken from home over him. It was nice checkered blanket that was in his crib at home and it was nice that Robin's NICU crib was a little bit like home now, it was too bad they could not take the stuffed bear though.

Matt got back to Gabby as there was not much else he could do for Robin and he sat there with Gabby as she was asleep. He walked to the hallway to call his mom and Christie about the baby and after that he called Boden, so the men at the firehouse also knew when they went on shift and then he called Shay before having dinner. After the delivery today and the long waiting today, the day had passed by but he also knew that they would get to hold their baby soon and he sat back in the room with Gabby, playing games on his phone, hoping they could soon.

A nurse came walking in with Robin. He was still attached to a lot of tubes and Iv's but he was wearing the little truck 81 little bonnet now and he was asleep, but the nurse carefully lifted him up.

''You should let him rest on your chest, skin to skin contact.'' The nurse explained and Gabby pulled her shirt up, carefully laying the little boy on her chest and Matt moved closer to the bed then as she stepped aside. Robin was peacefully asleep on her chest and Matt carefully caressed his head and lifted the bonnet for a second, looking at the tiny blonde, light brown hairs on his head and Mat through it was funny as they thought that he would have dark hair, like Gabby's. But this was very cute, it was not as light as Matts and not as dark as Gabby's.

''Look, he is looking at you.'' Gabby smiled then and Matt bow down, Robin looking at him from his mommy's chest and when Matt wanted to caress his cheek, Robin grabbed his finger and the new parents smiled, so proud of their little son.

Maybe they had become a family a little earlier than expected, but that didn't mean it was any less perfect.

* * *

NOTE: Matt and Gabby's little son is born and their little miracle. Although it will be some time before they can take him home, unfortunately, they also love their little miracle and their family is already perfect. Soon the rest off the family will hopefully meet little Robin.

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	54. Chapter 54

**Thank you if you left a review on the previous chapter! It means a lot to me and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter! Please do tell me what you thought about it by leaving a review, otherwise I wouldn't know what you think!**

Matt and Gabby sat in the hospital the room, waiting for the nurses to bring them Robin. Once a day, they would get their son for about an hour, to hold him and give him kangaroo care, which was good for Robin. It meant they had to hold him against their chest, skin to skin. The previous day, Gabby had been doing it for Robin the past four days, but now it was Matts turn today. She really just wanted to hold him but she knew it was Matts turn now because he was also very excited to hold their son. He had held him baby unit when he had visited him there when Gabby was asleep, but he could not hold him there for a long time.

The first time he had held him, he had been a little scared as he was scared to hurt his son, because he was so small. His feet and legs were so tiny and the diaper still seemed to big, but he was growing and they were just happy he was healthy. The breathing problems were getting better and he was growing a little bigger now. He was still on the feeding tube and still had a little breathing support and they monitored him, but the doctor was very happy how they were doing now.

Gabby would be able to go to home tomorrow, although the delivery had been really hard and it had taken some time before she had recovered from it, but luckily she would be able to go home tomorrow.

Matt got up to get some coffee and he was surprised when Mike walked up to him while he was standing by the coffee machine. He felt bad because he was walking pretty bad now with the exhausting times, but he would start therapy again next week en hopefully the limping would get better then.

''Hey, I heard you are missing some therapy because you became a dad, so I figured I would visit you here to see how the little man is doing.'' Mike said as he smiled at Matt.

''How do you know it is a boy?'' Matt asked as he had not talked to Mike, but it was very nice to see him.

''Rumors spread fast here.'' Mike said and handed Matt a large gift.

''This is for your son, I heard his name is Robin.''

''Thank you so much.''

''Now, don't stop visiting me at therapy, because you need to walk sooner than your son.'' Mike said with a smirk and Matt nodded.

''I will be there again next week.'' Matt said and he walked back to Gabby's room with the gift. They unwrapped it and were surprised to find a train of his name. it was so sweet and cute and Matt knew he had to think Mike next therapy session. Then the nurse came in with Robin and it was so excited being able to spend a little time with their son.

Matt unbuttoned his shirt as it was a private room and held him against his chest, Robin remained asleep and Gabby smiled as she looked at Matt holding the little baby against his chest. It was so endearing to see him with their little son. She would be able to go home tomorrow and then next week, they could take Robin home, hopefully.

He was still wearing the little knitted bonnet and was wearing little socks, but they did not have a little shirt that was small enough for Robin and because he was still attached to tubes and stickers and the monitors so he was not able to wear something yes and Matt was scared he would get cold, but luckily there was still his body warmth and Robin was looking satisfied.

Suddenly the door to the room opened and Shay and Kelly came walking with the largest stuffed elephant they had ever seen.

''Oh look at you, you beautiful boy.'' Shay said as she walked into the room and Matt looked up, surprised.

''I didn't mean your toned chest, Rambo. I meant that beautiful boy you are holding.'' She smirked at Matt as they walked towards him and looked at the tiny boy in his arms**. **He was so tiny and precious and although he was very small, he looked so precious.

''He is so tiny.'' Kelly said as he looked at the little baby and he knew that they could not hold him, but it was better than having to wait way longer to meet Robin.

Kelly and Shay kneeled down by Matt and looked at the tiny little boy in his arms, they were very careful and Robin opened his eyes and Shay squealed.

''He has the cutest blue eyes.''

Robin started to cry and Matt carefully rocked the baby, trying to comfort him and Robin calmed down, looking around her again.

''He can take your finger if you want…but you have to wash your hands first.'' Gabby said then, as she was very careful with their son and Shay walked to the sink and washed her hands, kneeled down again and as soon as she held her finger by Robin's hand and he folded his tiny hand about her pinky.

''he is so sweet.'' Shay said soft and Matt and Gabby smiled.

Shay and Kelly stayed a few more minutes and left then as they did not want to stay too long as it was a little too much for little Robin but it was very nice they had seen him.

''Come here.'' Gabby smiled then and waved at him and he walked to the bed, still carrying Robin in his arms and she moved aside in the hospital bed and carefully he sat on the bed and laid down next to her and laid Robin on his chest. Gabby caressed through the little hair he had on his head and they were both so proud of their little son, how well he was doing and that he was maybe able to go home next week. Gabby's mom was sewing little shirts for him now because the clothes they had bought him where too big, but they were just happy to take him home. It made them sad when they saw he was still attached to all the tubes, especially the feeding tube instead of Gabby nurturing him, but they knew he got all the thing the was necessary.

Robin opened his dark blue eyes again and looked at his parents for a little.

''it has been stressful, but it was worth it, he is beautiful.'' Gabby said, looking as Robin was falling asleep again on his daddy's chest.

''I know, but I am still scared. He is so fragile, I am scared that I am doing something wrong and hurt him.'' Matt said.

''You are doing amazing, he will be all okay.'' Gabby said, kissing Gabby on his cheek when unfortunately the nurse came in to take him away again, but they knew it would not be long that they could take him home.

''Does daddy maybe want to walk to NICU with me and change his diaper?'' The nurse asked and Matt nodded and was buttoning his shirt again as the nurse took Robin of his chest, felt a little embarrassed like this.

''What are you waiting for, go change his diaper.'' Gabby said then and smiling, Matt walked after the nurse and he knew everything would be okay.

* * *

**NOTE**: Robin is doing well and his parents get to spend some time with every day although it is still shirt, because he is still really small and fragile and needs time to get a lot stronger before he can go home, but it is good for him to be hugged by his parents…and two other people also came to meet the little boy!

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	55. Chapter 55

**Thank you if you left a review on the previous chapter! It means a lot to me and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter! Please do tell me what you thought about it by leaving a review, otherwise I wouldn't know what you think!**

**3 days later**

Matt woke as he knew he had to go to therapy again today. Gabby was still asleep beside him and he really missed the little cry that should have woken them up last night. He really wished Robert would have been home today, but unfortunately that was not an option yet.

Gabby's parents had been here yesterday had her mom had brought the first clothes for Robin. They had a whole closet full of clothes for him but they were all too big for him now. She had brought two little vests he would maybe be able to wear in the hospital now. Hopefully he would be a little bigger when he got home so he would fit the other clothes a little better.

After his therapy, they would go see their little baby and Matt was so excited. They saw him every day but it was still so hard to leave him there every time they went home.

Matt got up out of bed, limping to the shower and he was still worried that when Robin would come home, he did not dare to walk around with Robin in his arms because he was still walking so unstable, but that would be okay, hopefully.

Washing his hair, under the shower, he was surprised Gabby suddenly joined him and he hugged her.

''You should get some more sleep.''

''I am fine.'' She said then and she looked down.

''They are ugly.''

''My feet?'' Matt asked confused. ''I know there is hair on them but those are just my fee-''

''The stretch marks.'' She said, rubbing over her stomach.

''I don't see them.'' Matt said and she looked up angry. ''They are right here!'' She said angry.

Matt didn't know what to say as he knew it was partly to blame on the hormones that were all over the place.

''You are perfect, whether they are there of not and I love you in every way.'' He said then and when she wanted to open her mouth her continued; ''You know I have an enormous scar on my back and you know how bad my legs were withered away. Did you think that was ugly?''

''No.''

''Well neither are those tiny little stretch marks. I am proud of you, you had our son and those little marks are what is there because you carried him around for months, but how can you said that is ugly?'' Matt said then and slowly she nodded and hugged him and they kissed.

They got out of the shower as it was time for him to go to therapy. He grabbed the cane by the door, as his right leg was still not as strong as it should be and it was getting hard to walk on it, but he hoped to build power in it soon again, so he could walk soon again and return to work and even more important, he would feel more confident when he would walk around with Robin.

Matt left to the hospital, going there by bus. He changed to his working out clothes and got into the physical therapy room.

''How is your little man doing?''

''He is doing great. He is no longer has breathing problems and tomorrow they are going to see if he can get off the feeding tube and if Gabby can nurse him instead.'' Matt said and Mike smiled happy, glad that the little baby was doing good.

Matt walked to treadmill. Mike looked concerned.

''Do you have pain in your right leg?''

''Not a lot, but it feels a little more sore and weaker than my left leg.'' Matt said then and he wanted to step on treadmill but Mike stopped him.

''I know it is not nice, but maybe you can practice a little more with your leg brace again, it might strengthen your leg, rather than hurting it by walking like this. ''

Matt nodded understanding and the rest of the therapy session they worked on his leg, stretching it and doing exercises and Matt was limping even worse when he got out, but he hoped it would help. If he limped he could really not return.

Matt joined Gabby after getting dressed and they walked to the baby unit.

''I have to go walk again with my brace, hopefully that will help with the limp.'' Matt explained and Gabby nodded.

''They would almost confuse you with dr. House now.'' Gabby smirked as she laid her arm around him as they were almost at the baby unit and he turned his head, kissed her on the temple and were both so excited that they were almost where Robin was. At home there were so many things awaiting him and the most pretty thing was probably Antonio's gift, a small cute tag necklace with Robin's name in it.

''hey little man.'' Gabby said as they walked to the open crib Robin was in. He was laying on his side, so small and thin. They sat down beside the crib and a nurse walked towards him.

''Do you want to hold him again?''

''Yes.'' Gabby and Matt said and Gabby got her back.

''We also took a vest for him, can we wear it?'' Gabby asked and the nurse nodded. She helped with getting it on Robin and it looked a lot better now all the tubes and monitor stickers were not so visible anymore and the boy opened his eyes again, looking as his mommy held him against her chest under her shirt and he yawned, just looking a little over the top of their shirt. Matt looked endeared and they were so happy with their new family. Hopefully He would be able to get nursed by Gabby tomorrow and that would mean they could maybe take him home soon.

Then Matt got to hold him and Gabriela was singing a Spanish lullaby, really softly and Robin fell asleep again in his daddy's arm. He was looking so sweet with the 81 cat, the little socks and the little fast and they still hoped that he would grow soon, so he looked less fragile.

After spending some time with Robin, they went outside of the hospital again, knowing they would go back to see him tonight again. Matt looked at the sky. As it was early September, the weather was turning for the worse and he was scared that it was almost winter, that within a month, there could be snow again.

It was 10 months ago now he was shot and he looked at Gabby.

''What when the snow is coming back?'' He said then.

''You will get through it. You are almost up and walking and you are a daddy now. Don't be scared.'' Gabby said then as they got in the car, but Matt looked outside of the window, really starting to doubt now he knew that even though he loved her so much, but was doubting if he could really face it.

''We will get through it.'' Gabby said again. ''With our little family.'' She said then and they sat down in the car and kissed him on his cheek. Looking out of the window, he carefully smiled again and knew that he had to trust in himself, Robin and Gabby. He would through this, they would get through this.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby is really insecure about her body but Matt tells her she is perfect, she always will be. Matt is also facing problems with his recovery and his scared for when the snow is coming again and again he will get scared again but they have a little beautiful son now and trust that they will get through this!

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	56. Chapter 56

**Thank you if you left a review on the previous chapter! It means a lot to me and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter! Please do tell me what you thought about it by leaving a review, otherwise I wouldn't know what you think!**

**5 days later**

''Hey little man, you are home.'' Matt said as they walked in with the stroller, Robin still asleep but they lifted him out then, leaving the stroller by the door. They were finally allowed to take him home this morning and it was so exciting that he was home now. He opened his eyes and looked around and they walked to his room with him, Gabby taking the baby from Matt. He was still too nervous to walk around with his little son, too scared that his legs could not carry his weight anymore and that he would fall while holding Robin. He would never forgive him if he fell with the baby.

He looked as Gabby was changing the diaper, finally using the dresser he had made for the baby room and he was so happy now. She got some of the smallest clothes she could find in the drawer and put the shirt and the leggings on his and got the little socks Nancy Casey had knitted.

''Look at you, handsome fella.'' Matt said as they walked back to the living room and laid Robin on his chest as he watched the match, as he had been crying when Gabby wanted to put him in the crib and he did sleep on his father's chest.

They sat there for about an hour until the doorbell rang and Matt wanted to get up as Gabby was napping a little as she still was tired after everything but she already walked past him.

Antonio and Laura came walking in without the kids and looked as Matt was sitting on the couch, the little baby asleep on his chest as he was watching the Blackhawks game and stopped the match then, sitting up while holding Robin. The little baby opened one are as he was trying to see whom was ruining his beauty sleep. He looked up at his uncle and aunt, that were carrying a lot of presents and he gave up on sleeping as his aunt held him them.

''Look at you, aren't you beautiful!'' She said and she held the little precious boy that looking up at her with blue eyes through his long lashes and slowly showed a toothless grin then.

''He is so beautiful, just like his uncle.'' Antonio said then and suddenly Robin started to cry.

''don't say he looks like you, poor boy.'' Matt smirked as he took Robin, knew the little boy was hungry. Gabby took him from Matt as she was going to nurse him and as he was still a little hard to feed, she walked to the bedroom she they could do it in all peace they needed. Matt walked to the fridge, having a hard time as his legs was hurting again and even though he had the brace, it was still so hard to walk.

He came walking back with water for Laura and a beer for Antonio and sat down, stretching his leg on the coffee table as his brace was more comfortable like that and he and Antonio knocked their beers together.

''Cheers, to your beautiful son.''

''Cheers, to your beautiful nephew that does not look like you, gladly.'' Matt just smirked.

Gabby came walking back with Robin and Antonio held him again, so proud of his little nephew. He was so beautiful and he was also so proud of his sister and Matt, that they had gone through all of this so well.

''We brought you some presents. The kids are dropping by later to see their little cousin.'' Laura said then and she took the presents, all one for one. There were so many and Gabby did not even know where to start.

''You didn't have to take all of this.''

''Can't start early enough with cherish our little nephew.'' Laura said as the parents started to unwrap the presents. There was a small stuffed police car and clothes, as well as some pacifiers and a gift card for a baby shop close to them. There was also a biting ring and a music toy for when he was a little later and it was so much that they almost felt guilty about taking it.

''Thank you so much.'' Gabby said and Matt thanked them as well. The kids arrived then and Diego and Eva were almost fighting who was allowed to hold baby Robin first.

''Diego, you can hold him for five minutes, then it is Eva's time.'' Antonio said, rolling his eyes as his kids were just like two little kids sometimes.

The kids held their little cousin and told about their day in school and Gabby smiled, couldn't imagine what it would be like when Robin would go to school for the first time.

After the family left they ordered some food in and Matt walked to the door as it was there because Gabby was nursing Robin.

''Don't fall over.'' She said as he was really pulling with his leg. He nodded, knew he was not going to fall and put the pizza on plates and they ate it, Robin laying in-between them on the couch and they kept a close on him, sure that he wouldn't fall off, although it would be a small chance. As they finished dinner, Gabby held him again as they were finishing watching the match and Robin was so peacefully asleep, they hoped that he would remain asleep as they brought him to bed as he was crying the first time they put him in the crib.

Then it was time to go to bed and Gabby stood up with Robin in her arms and he was awake again now and started to cry, Gabby comforting him as Matt was putting out all the lights and he stopped crying now. Relieved they started to get ready to go to bed.

Matt walked to the bedroom, Gabby carrying Robin and he was getting changed to his pajamas as she was cuddling and Matt also held him after that just a little longer, it was so great that they had him here now that none of them wanted to put him in his crib, feeling like they were going to miss him. Then Gabby took him and they walked to the nursery, Matt holding onto everything he could hold as his leg was still hurting.

''You should go see Mike soon and tell him there, maybe something is wrong with your nerves.'' Gabby said worried.

''I know, will do, but first let's put our son to bed for the first time.'' He said.

'' Don't worry, I won't let your dad sing a lullaby.'' Gabby said then and softly she sang a nursing son her mom always used to sing. It was in Spanish and Matt smiled as he tried to understand it.

As she laid him in the crib and tucked him in, she kissed him and they walked to bed together, so happy their son was finally home. Neither was Robin crying this time so they were happy that their son seemed to be happy in the crib.

''I can't wait until he cries us awake tonight.'' Matt admitted them, they would probably get upset from all the missed sleep sometime but now they were just happy that he was home.

''Me neither.'' Gabby said, kissing him one more time before they fell asleep.

* * *

NOTE: Robin finally went home with Matt and Gabby and is welcomed in the family by Matt, Gabby, Diego and Eva and they all thought that he was cute and beautiful and they received a lot of gifts! Matt's leg is getting worse but he will get help for it soon and they finally put their son to bed for the first time.

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	57. Chapter 57

**Thank you if you left a review on the previous chapter! It means a lot to me and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter! Please do tell me what you thought about it by leaving a review, otherwise I wouldn't know what you think!**

**2 days later**

The doctor sat before him with the x-ray, Matt trying to stretch his leg. It really hurt now and he knew it was something with the nerves, so scared that something would be really wrong. He looked down, back in the wheelchair as his leg was hurting so bad again today that he was back in his chair. Robin was at Gabby's parents now and it made him so upset too. Gabby was sitting beside him, nervous for what was coming now as well.

''Well, your spine has been healing well, but the bone has been growing and I am scared that a part of the bone that has grown now is pushing against your nerves, affecting your leg.'' The doctor explained and he sighed.

''Can you fix it with therapy?''

''no you will need surgery, but because it is spinal surgery…there are risks.'' The doctor said and Matt looked down at his legs. Why did he had to go through this again?

''But I can't have surgery.'' Matt said then, scared he would be limited in taking care of his son.

''But you have to, otherwise you might lose the chance of not walking again because of your leg.

Gabby took his hand.

''You will need the surgery, because if the bone keeps growing, you might lose feeling of your leg again, or even worse, your whole lower body.'' The doctor told him and Matt nodded understanding.

''I could get you in for next week. You will have to recover again for a while, but we will make sure that the bone won't grow like that again and stabilize your spine again.''

Matt nodded understanding.

''how long will have I have to stay here?'' He asked as he did not want to think about having to leave his son alone that long.

''I would say…a few days, I know Gabriela is a certified nurse, which would help a lot.'' The doctor said but Matt felt like a few days were still too many. ''You have to realize that days after the procedure, your spine will be swollen so you will be paralyzed right after, but as that will wear off I hope you can really make your full recovery now.'' The doctor said.

''Well, let's hope for that then.'' Matt said and he and Gabby got ready to leave to Pre surgery screening so he could go next week. They went through the hospital to everything where he had to get checked and then they left, happy that they could pick their son up from her parents.

He got in the car, pulling his leg in and angry because his own spine was doing this to him, instead of healing.

''You will be taking care of two babies again.'' Matt said, looking out of the window of the car.

''No, I will be taking care of my beautiful son and my lovely boyfriend.'' She said. Honestly, she did not worry about having to take more shifts of because of his surgery.

''What if I really end up paralyzed again?'' Matt asked concerned, not knowing if she could take it because it was a lot if something would go wrong in the surgery.

''Then…we will figure it out. '' She said, parking the car at her parents and getting ready to get out of the car. ''You know I would never leave you, right? Well, just for now, to get Robin.'' She said, kissing him on his cheek.

''I will wait here.'' Matt said and she got out and he was happy when she came walking back with Robin. He looked in the mirror as she put him in the maxi cosi in the backseat and he looked as the baby remained asleep. It was nice to see him now and Matt felt a lot better as they drove home.

''Hey Robin, hey.'' Matt said as he took the baby in his arms and Gabby started to push the wheelchair and he felt bad that he was back in his wheelchair, not sure about his future. What if he would not be able to look after his son? What if the surgery would go wrong?

Robin looked at him with his blue eyes, he hoped everything in the world would be good again. At home he went to the nursery as Gabby went to the kitchen to make lunch and he struggled as he tried to hold the baby with one arm and wheel his wheelchair with the other. All he had to do was change his sons diaper and he did not even manage that and upset he hugged his son. Then he tried again and finally made his way to the nursery.

Carefully he changed the diaper of the little boy, glad that he had made all the stuff in the baby room wheelchair proof and got the little boy in his pajama's. Going to the crib he slid the rail down and laid the baby in the crib for his afternoon nap. Looking at the baby before sliding up the rail again, he realized that even if he would be stuck with the wheelchair again, he would still be able to take care of his baby even though he had doubted about that.

Gabby stood behind him and suddenly laid her hands on his shoulder. She kissed him in his neck and he turned his head, kissing her and made his way back.

''Ugh.'' Matt said as he walked to the kitchen and he was pulling with his leg.

''Dr. house.'' Gabby smirked as he came walking back, knew that he actually would feel better if she would be joking about it instead of keeping getting more nervous. He walked forward, finally sitting down and pulled his leg on the couch again, crawling on top of her and kissing her. He loved her so much, especially because she was always supporting him.

''Oh yeah?'' He smirked then and they kissed, when Robin suddenly started to cry and Gabby got up and got their son.

''Bet he is hungry, just like his dad always is hungry.'' She smirked. Matt laughed as she was right because he was always hungry.

''Oh jee, we created a little pooping crying wormhole.'' Matt smirked and she laughed, Robin still crying for his food.

''We will be okay.'' Gabby said as they sat on the couch and she was nursing Robin.

''I know we will. I also promise little boy, I will be walking before you.'' Matt said, caressing his son through his shirt, little hair.

''We are going to get through this, we have been through so much before, this can't be too bad.'' Gabby said, laying down against his chest with Robert on her chest. They would be okay, hopefully.

* * *

NOTE: Matt got bad news about his leg and he needs to go under the knife, worried that he won't be able to take care of him after the surgery but they also try to look at it positive because he also closer to his full recovery then again. But he also takes care of his son now and they will get through this, they all think they will!

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


	58. Chapter 58

**Thank you if you left a review on the previous chapter! It means a lot to me and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter! Please do tell me what you thought about it by leaving a review, otherwise I wouldn't know what you think!**

**6 days later**

''This life…this is life little man.'' Matt smirked as he sat on the couch, Robin asleep on his chest as he was watching the Blackhawks he had missed yesterday evening. Yesterday his om had bene here to meet her grandson together with Vaughn and Robin had been crying every time Vaughn had held him. It made Matt chuckle again, thinking about it.

Gabby could come home from her shift any minute. She had gone to shift because she felt like he could look after Robin on his own and he had managed, although his mom had helped him yesterday evening a little bit.

The front door opened and Gabby walked in, to the couch and kissed her two precious boys. Matt got up, slowly, handing Robin to her. It was her first shift since the delivery and it was bad because she would be off shift again the upcoming weeks before of his surgery.

Robin was moving in Gabby's arms and he was slowly growing now. He did not seem like a premature baby anymore and his little light brown curls were also growing so fast. When he smiled he slowly showed the dimples his dad had and it was so cute.

The rest of the day they spend taking care of their son and packing Matt's bag for the hospital. They packed his clothes, his stuff he wanted to take and he looked up.

''Will you come by with Robin.''

''First time when you can after waking up.'' Gabby promised as the baby was having his afternoon sleep now. He nodded again and pulled her on his lap then, kissing her in her neck and on her cheek.

''I love you so much, you know that.'' He said then, whispering. Slowly he got out of the chair and they fell down on the bed, she kissed him and his hands traced over her back and she wanted to pull his shirt up, his legs suddenly cramping and he reached for it.

''Stupid pinched nerve just ruined our intimacy.'' He smirked then, stretching his leg again. Then they kissed again and he pulled the shirt over her head and she pulled his shirt over his head as well and caressed his chest.

They were both nervous for what was going to come tomorrow, but they still loved each other so much.

Matt held her so tight, not wanting to let go and suddenly they heard a cry.

''Our son just ruined our intimacy.'' Gabby smirked and she got up. She walked to the nursery and Matt followed her soon, holding on to the walls as he was walking, it was like the nerve got more and more pinched and it hurt more and more, so he was also relieved that it was going to change tomorrow.

He looked as she was comforting the baby, changing his diaper then and shortly after they were preparing dinner, Gabby sitting on the couch, playing with Robin as he was preparing the food and put the dinner on the plates and they ate as Robin was looking at them from his tilted chair, falling asleep again as Gabby had also just nursed him.

''He is just like you, baby. He just eats and falls asleep then.'' Gabby smirked as he fell asleep on the couch very often after dinner and he smirked.

''Like father like son.''

''He looks like you a lot.'' She said with a smile, looking at him as he was asleep, the dimples in his cheeks and the light brown curls, which seemed to be the tone in-between their hair and he had Matt's eyes and facial features.

''I think we have to make another baby so one at least inherits his or her mother's beautiful genes.'' Matt smirked as Robin looked like him so much.

''I would love that.'' She smiled. ''But wait at least a few years.'' She said.

''I want to recover first and give Robin all the love he needs.'' Matt said as their finished dinner and they watched some TV until Robin woke up, looking at his daddy, almost looking like he wanted attention from his daddy.

''Why are you looking so worried?'' Gabby asked then as she looked aside, Matt tickling Robin on his belly.

''The surgery is tomorrow.'' Matt said then, scared. Gabby laid her arm around him and kissed him on his cheek.

''it will be okay.''

''I hope.'' He said and forced a small smile then. He sat up and looked at her.

''Can I bring Robin to bed?'' He asked then as they would go to bed soon and he wanted to put his son to bed because of the surgery tomorrow.

''Sure.'' Gabby said and she looked as he put Robin in the sling around his body so the boy was safe as he used his wheelchair and Matt went to the nursery with Robin and sat there for a few minutes, held the boy in his arms while sitting in his wheelchair, just holding and hugging his son, holding him tight. Tomorrow they would go to the hospital very early, then Gabby's parents would come, but he would probably not see Robin again before going into surgery as he was scared that saying goodbye to Robin tomorrow would make him even more nervous.

''I will get the surgery tomorrow and then I will get better so I can be the best daddy for you, so we can play sports together and I can teach you how to walk.'' Matt whispered to the little boy, holding him tight. His heart was pounding in his chest. A surgery always had a risk and now he had a son he was even more concerned. Then he slowly went to the crib, putting the baby in the crib and Gabby walked in. She also kissed Robin goodnight and looked as their son fell asleep.

Matt was gritting his teeth and she knew it was because he was nervous and his lug hurt him and looking at their son asleep just a little longer before going to their bedroom and Gabby helped him with getting the shoes and the jeans off as his leg was cramped again and he thought about how it would be after tomorrow.

''Ugh, it sucks.'' He said then, really not wanting to go into surgery tomorrow but he knew he had to and at least he would have no more pain in his leg again.

''no more pain after tomorrow, that is good right?'' She said, caressing through his hair.

''but what if I really do get paralyzed? Then I will never feel pain again…but I will be paralyzed.'' He said, worried and she kissed him.

''It will be okay.'' She said, kissing him again and he hugged her, trying to fall asleep.

''I can't sleep.'' She said then after a few minutes later as she could hear he was not asleep either.

''Me neither.'' He said then and she turned around, laying on his chest.

''I just don't want you to be in pain anymore.''

''That's something I won't be after tomorrow.'' He said then and caressed her back and kissed her again.

''It will all be okay.'' She said then, laying down on his chest again and again they tried to sleep, still afraid for what was going to come tomorrow.

* * *

NOTE: Matt enjoyed the time he had with his son while Gabby had her first shift again, although she will be off shift again because of his surgery that is tomorrow. Matt said bye to son for before the surgery and he is so nervous, but Gabby is still supporting him and they will get through it together, not matter what the surgery brings them.

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are still interested in the story! Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, it means a lot! Please do leave a review for this chapter again because I wonder what you are thinking and please also tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!


End file.
